Love, Equestria Style
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Join your favorite ponies, from the main cast to supporting to background to original, as they fall in love with their special someponies, as well as numerous moments that led them to where they are today. From your favorite characters such as Rarity to your favorite original characters such as Caboose, prepare yourself for the greatest anthology of love stories ever told!
1. The Fashionista's Beau

**Love, Equestria Style**

**Chapter One: The Fashionista's Beau**

_(This story takes place during the tail end of "Twilight's Love")_

It was late afternoon in Ponyville. Inside _Carousel Boutique_, Rarity was finishing her work load for the day. It had been quite a busy day. When she first opened shop, Rarity could never guessed her fashions would become so popular. It was gratifying to know so many ponies had recognized her talent as a seamstress and fashionista.

...And yet, Rarity had started to worry that her talent itself was having a negative impact on her social life. She was so busy nowadays, she barely had time to spend with her friends, let alone find that special somepony. She had had her share of romantic targets in her lifetime: Prince Blueblood, whom she had fantasized about for quite some time, but had turned out to be an uncouth brute. Trenderhoof, whom she had nursed a crush on for so long (Which she had eventually realized was nothing _but_ a crush, and moved on).

Of course, Rarity had turned some heads herself. Most notably Spike, who had been smitten with her at first sight. But while Rarity cared for Spike greatly, she felt the differences in both age and species curtailed any romantic possibilities.

Rarity sighed heavily.

_'I won't be young and beautiful forever.'_ She thought. _'And it's not like my special somepony is going to just waltz through the door...'_

The ringing of a bell indicated that somepony had just entered the shop.

"Welcome to _Carousel Boutique_." Rarity turned to face the newcomer. "Where everything is _chic_, unique, and-" Rarity stopped as she got a good look at her customer. He was a handsome stallion with a jet-black mane, a midnight blue coat, brown eyes, and a constellation Cutie Mark.

_"Magnifique."_ Rarity finished dreamily.

"Hello, madam." The stallion smiled. "I'm Orion."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Rarity smiled. "How may I help you?"

"I have a tuxedo I need taking in." Orion declared.

"Consider it done." Rarity nodded. "Come this way."

Orion followed to the dressing room.

"I don't think I've seen you around town before." Rarity noted.

"Oh, I just moved here." Orion replied. "I used to live in Canterlot."

"Ah, Canterlot." Rarity smiled. "Such a wonderful place. I've been there many times."

"So I've heard, miss Rarity." Orion noted.

"Oh, you've heard of me?" Rarity said coquettishly.

"Considering you're Sapphire Shores' favourite designer, and friends with a princess, it would be hard _not_ to have heard of you." Orion chuckled.

Rarity giggled, louder and longer then was necessary. Clearing her throat, she added "Well, I'd better get to work."

For a pro like Rarity, taking in the tux was a snap. She was done in no time.

_"Et fini."_ She smiled.

"Wow." Orion gasped. "They said you were good, but I didn't think you were _that_ good."

"You flatter me." Rarity blushed. "It's just what I do."

"Thank you very much." Orion smiled, paying Rarity.

As Orion walked over to the door, Rarity was struck by an impulse.

"Oh, one more thing?" She called.

"Yes?" Orion turned.

"I, er..." Rarity wanted to ask Orion out to dinner, but the words died on their lips. "Never mind. It's... not important."

"Oh, okay." Orion shrugged.

After Orion left, Rarity cursed herself.

"What is wrong with me?" She despaired. "The perfect stallion, right in front of me, and I couldn't ask him out!"

For the next two days, Rarity fell into a mini-depression, barely able to concentrate on her work. On the second day, just as Rarity was about to close up shop, Orion returned.

"You're back!" Rarity cheered, before realizing what she said. She quickly recovered. "I mean, welcome back!"

"Hello again, miss Rarity." Orion smiled. "I wonder, do you have any top hats?"

"Of course I do." Rarity nodded. "Let me show you the selection."

Rarity presented a group of top hats, and Orion chose one.

"Excellent choice." Rarity smiled.

"Thanks again, miss Rarity." Orion smiled.

As Orion left, Rarity tried to speak up again, but no sound came out.

Orion would come by a few more times over the week. Every time, Rarity was unable to act on her feelings towards him. Then, on his fourth visit...

"Do you by chance carry gentlestallions' casual wear?" Orion asked.

"Of course." Rarity nodded. "Right this way."

Rarity led Orion to the stallionwear section.

"My, so many choices…what do you think would look good on me?" Orion asked.

"Everything." Rarity sighed. "But let's find out what looks the best."

Rarity had Orion try on several outfits, each time barely being able to restrain her adoration. Eventually, she decided that a white jacket with a silver waistcoat would suit Orion best.

"There we are." Rarity said, as Orion admired himself in the mirror. "You are one dashing stallion!"

"Really?" Orion said modestly. "Well, if anypony knows fashion, it would be you. I'll take it."

Orion paid for the ensemble, and headed for the door.

"Hold on." Rarity stopped him.

"Yes?" Orion asked.

"I was... just wondering..." Rarity mumbled. "Perhaps you'd like to go out to dinner with me one night?

Orion looked at Rarity for a moment.

"I'd love to." He said finally.

"Really?" Rarity beamed.

"Of course." Orion nodded. "To be honest, I've been taken with your beauty since we first met. Pictures simply do not do you justice, my dear. You are truly lovely."

"Oh, my..." Rarity blushed. "And I must confess, you are the most handsome stallion I've ever seen."

"So, shall we say... tomorrow evening, at seven?" Orion offered.

"We shall." Rarity nodded. "I know this quaint little _bistro_ that would be just perfect."

"Then it's settled." Orion took Rarity's hoof and kissed. "Until then, lovely one."

Orion walked out of the boutique. Once he left, Rarity collapsed to the floor in a lovestruck daze.

_'Well, how about that?'_ She thought. _'My special somepony really did waltz in through the door...'_

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. Heart Over Hooves

**Love, Equestria Style**

**Chapter Two: Heart Over Hooves**

_(Once again, this story takes place near the end of "Twilight's Love".)_

Applebucking season had once again arrived, and Sweet Apple Acres had quite a bumper crop of apples. Between Applejack and Big McIntosh, such numbers were barely a challenge.

Unfortunately, Big Mac had tripped and sprained his ankle a day before the harvest, cutting their ponypower in half. Applejack, knowing from personal experience that she couldn't buck all those apples alone, sought out help.

Applejack called upon her friends. Twilight had to attend a royal summit in the Crystal Empire, Rarity had to deliver fashion designs to Canterlot, Rainbow was visiting family in Cloudsdale, Fluttershy was caring for a flock of sick birds, and Pinkie was too busy planning Pound and Pumpkin Cake's birthday party.

"What are we gonna do, Granny?" Applejack asked. "Ah can't do the entire harvest by mahself."

"Don't fret, young 'un." Granny Smith declared. "Ah know somepony who might be able ta help. You get ta bucking, and Ah'll bring 'im in."

Trusting her grandmother's choice, Applejack started bucking apples. As she moved to her fourth tree, Granny Smith came by with a stallion that Applejack recognized: Caramel.

"What the hay-?" Applejack spluttered.

"Applejack, you remember Caramel, right?" Granny Smith smiled.

"Hello…" Caramel nervously smiled, waving his hoof.

Applejack half-heartedly returned the gesture, before turning to the elderly mare.

"Granny, can I talk ta you in private?"

Granny nodded, Applejack led her a short distance away.

"Is this really the help you were talkin' about?" Applejack asked.

"Sure was." Granny Smith nodded. "What seems to be the problem?"

"The problem is that Caramel ain't exactly the most dependable stallion." Applejack told her. "Every Winter Wrap Up, he loses the seeds!"

"What, ya think he'll lose the trees?" Granny Smith joked. "Or the apples?"

"Very funny." Applejack frowned. "But I don't think a pony that loses seeds would be the right pony for this kind of work."

"Oh, come now, Applejack. He's jest what we need: An able-bodied stallion." Granny Smith told her. "Ya'll oughta be grateful he agreed ta help. Ponies hadn't 'xactly been lining up to help, you know."

"Yer right, Granny." Applejack sighed. "Better get ta work."

Applejack walked over to Caramel.

"Ya ever applebucked before?" She asked.

"No." Caramel admitted. "But how hard can it be?"

"It's more complicated then ya think." Applejack countered. "Ya gotta hit the trees jest right, in order ta get as many apples ta fall as possible."

To emphasize her point, Applejack kicked the nearest tree, resulting in a downpour of apples.

"Not bad." Caramel gazed.

"Yer turn." Applejack prompted.

"Okay." Caramel took his place by another tree. "Here goes…" He bucked a tree, causing a single apple to fall.

"Might wanna work on that." Applejack chided. "But fer now, let's get ta work."

Together, they bucked trees all day. Caramel got better as the day progressed, managing two or three apples with each buck. The improvement did not go un-noticed by Applejack.

_'Gotta admit, he's a hard worker.'_ Applejack mused. _'Not up ta mah applebuckin' standard, but he'll do fer now.'_

By that point, Caramel had worked up quite a sweat. His body, while not as well-built as Big Mac's, was in fairly good shape. His sweat-laden body glistened in the sunlight, and Applejack found herself staring for a moment, before she shook herself.

_'Dang heatstroke.'_ She thought to herself.

As the sun began to set, the working day came to an end. Applejack and Caramel pulled the overflowing apple carts to the barn.

"Good work today, Caramel." Applejack smiled.

"Thanks, AJ." Caramel grinned. "See you tomorrow?"

"Bright an' early." Applejack nodded.

Later that evening, the Apple family had gathered for supper.

"How's yer ankle, Big Mac?" Applejack asked. "Feelin' better?"

"Eeyup." Big McIntosh nodded.

"It felt even better when miss Cheerilee came ta visit." Applebloom smirked. "Big Mac really liked that."

Big McIntosh glared at his little sister.

"So, how'd the applebuckin' go?" Granny Smith asked.

"Not bad." Applejack shrugged. "Caramel ain't a champion bucker, but he did okay."

"There, see?" Granny Smith smiled. "Ah knew he'd be great help."

"Just so long as he keeps it up." Applejack declared. "Still plenty more apples ta buck..."

The next morning, Caramel returned, and they started applebucking again.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Caramel smiled, downing four apples with one buck. "Maybe I should consider a career in applebu-guh!"

His words were cut short as a fifth apple came down, right on his head.

"You okay?" Applejack asked, mildly concerned.

"I think so." Caramel cringed, one hoof on his head. "Can you see a bump?"

Applejack examined the area.

"Nope, everything's-" She stopped as Caramel turned her, their eyes meeting. Applejack had never looked Caramel in the eyes before, at least not closely. He had pretty moderate cerulean eyes… so pretty in fact that it took Applejack a few extra seconds to respond. "…fine."

"That's good." Caramel smiled, blushing lightly from their close proximity. "And the apple looks like it's okay, too." He put the apple in the cart. "Well, time to get back to work."

"Yeah, sure." Applejack nodded, choosing to ignore the strange new feeling in her chest.

"Speaking of which, this is some hard work." Caramel noted. "And I thought Winter Wrap Up was tough. You really do this for a living?"

"Sure do." Applejack nodded.

"Wow." Caramel smiled. "Gotta admit, I'm impressed."

"Thanks." Applejack smiled.

"I know I'm kind of a bungler, what with always losing the seeds for Winter Wrap Up... but to honest, I've always admired the work ethic of you Apples." Caramel admitted. "Every time I messed up, I felt bad about letting you ponies down. Which is why I'm not gonna mess this up. These apples are your livelihood, and I won't let them go to waste."

"That's right honorable of you." Applejack smiled, impressed by Caramel's dedication. "Now, let's get to it."

As they continued their work, Applejack found herself stealing glances at Caramel. Aside from his absent-mindedness during Winter Wrap Up, she realized she knew very little about him. In the short time he'd been helping her, she'd realized he was hard-working, honest, and kind-hearted. A truly decent stallion. An image suddenly popped into her mind's eye; The two of them on a grassy hill, enjoying the sunset together. His hoof around her shoulders...

_'Whoa, dawgie.'_ Applejack stopped herself. _'Ah'm way too busy for any a' that lovey-dovey hoohaw.'_

Despite what she told herself, Applejack couldn't help stealing more glances as the day went on. As the sunset once more, Caramel departed, waving brightly at her. She bashfully waved back. It took a moment for her to realize Granny Smith was right behind her.

"Did I ever tell ya how Ah met yer grandpappy?" Granny Smith asked.

"What th-?" Applejack frowned.

"He was a farmhand mah pa hired." Granny smiled with nostalgic. "Ah had such a crush on 'im. Took me weeks ta work up the courage ta talk ta him. We got real friendly after that, and one day, he asked me out. The rest is history."

"What are you gettin' at, Granny?" Applejack asked.

"Why, you got feelin's for that nice Caramel fella, that's what." Granny smirked.

"Wh- Na- Ah do not!" Applejack spluttered.

"Sure ya do." Granny smirked. "It's as plain as the blush on yer cheeks."

"So what?" Applejack pouted. "Ah don't have time fer that romance hogwash anyway. Ah'm way too busy workin' on this 'ere farm. Ah've got mah hooves planted firmly on the ground."

"Oh, Applejack." Granny smiled. "Sometimes, ya gotta put yer heart before yer hooves."

"But, Granny-" Applejack countered.

"No 'buts', young 'un." Granny interrupted. "Ya shouldn't deny yer feelings. Ah mean, look at yer brother. He may be just as dedicated to the farm as you, yet he seems to be wooing that schoolteacher of Applebloom…"

"Well, he had a _lot_ of free time on his hooves, with the sprain and all. What's yer point, anyhow, Granny?" Applejack asked.

"All that I am saying is that it wouldn't kill ya to get outta the orchard every once in a while." Granny declared. "Get out there and see what the world have to offer! Ya understand where I'm coming from, right?"

"Ah guess..." Applejack shrugged. "But what exactly should Ah do? Ah ain't exactly experienced in these matters, ya know..."

"What's ta know?" Granny chuckled. "Just come up ta him and ask 'im on a date. It's so easy that a blank flank rancher could easily ask out a princess!"

"That easy, huh?" Applejack snarked. "Worth a try, Ah guess."

The next day, Caramel returned for the final round of applebucking. Applejack nervously bided her time, waiting for what she thought was the perfect time to ask Caramel. As the day ended, she finally managed to spit it out.

"Hey, Caramel?" She asked.

"Yeah, AJ?" Caramel asked back.

"Ah've been thinking..." Applejack stated. "Ah got ya all pegged wrong, always chidin' ya for losin' those Winter Wrap Up seeds. Yer a pretty decent stallion, all in all."

"Oh, thanks." Caramel smiled. "And thanks for giving me a shot. I know it can't have been easy, after the aforementioned seed incidents..."

"What say we get to know each other a little better?" Applejack offered. "Like... maybe a nice, romantic hay ride?"

"Romantic?" Caramel instantly blushed. "Ah…sure. I'd love to!"

"Darn tootin'." Applejack smiled.

A short while later, they were riding on a cart filled with hay, being pulled by Big Mac (Whose ankle had finally healed). Applejack was leaning against Caramel's side.

"Now, this is what Ah call a hay ride." Applejack smiled.

"Yeah." Caramel nodded. "So, what exactly changed your opinion of me so much?"

"Let's just say Ah like hard-working stallions with blue eyes." Applejack kissed Caramel on the cheek.

"Lucky for me, huh?" Caramel chuckled, wrapping a hoof around her. "Good thing Granny Smith came to me for help with applebucking."

"Easy there." Big McIntosh told them. "Don't forget about the peanut gallery."

"Enough chin-wagging." Applejack chuckled. "Let's just enjoy the view, and each other's company."

"Yes, ma'am." Caramel snuggled closer to Applejack.

The cart continued it's trip around the now-harvested orchard, the two ponies content to be in each other's company.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. Love Is Fun!

**Love, Equestria Style**

**Chapter Three: Love Is Fun!**

_(As with the last two chapters, this takes place near the end of "Twilight's Love")_

It was another day at Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie was putting on one of her comedy shows, a full crowd of cheering and chuckling ponies watching.

One pony in particular, a stallion named Cherry Fizzy, cheered louder than the rest. Though he had lived in Ponyville for a while, he had only recently came across Pinkie's performances.

Her wacky antics had brought him out of a dark mood he had been stuck in. Her zest for humor struck a chord with him. He'd enjoyed the performance so much that he had attended every show since.

Currently, Pinkie was cartwheeling across the stage, blowing a noisemaker at the same time.

"WHOO!" Cherry cheered. "Go, Pinkie!"

Pinkie backflipped onto the center of the stage, and honked a horn.

"Big finish!" She yelped, flipping across the stage. She overshot her last flip, which carried her into the crowd. She landed on top of Cherry.

"Whoops!" She giggled. "Guess I've got more of a spring in my step then I thought!"

Cherry chuckled as Pinkie got up, and found himself looking right at her. Her blue eyes, her smiling face... Cherry felt his face getting warm.

"You okay?" Pinkie asked. "You're looking a little peaky!"

"Oh, I'm fine." Cherry smiled weakly.

"Okay, everypony, that's it for today's show!" Pinkie announced.

The crowd of ponies began to file out of Sugarcube Corner, while Pinkie put her away her props. Outside, Cherry wandered dazedly, her face still red.

_'Why do I feel like this?'_ Cherry asked himself. _'All I did was look her in the eyes. Her beautiful, sparkly eyes...'_

Cherry shook himself in disbelief. Though he had admired Pinkie's love for fun and comedy for a while, he had never considered himself to be romantically interested in her. Until now, it seemed...

_'Even if I do have a crush on her, what of it?'_ He told himself. _'The very things I admire about her, her carefree attitude, her love of comedy... It doesn't exactly describe a mare who wants a serious relationship. And besides, I'd hate to distract her from her work. She makes so many ponies laugh, make them so happy... It'd be almost selfish of me to take that away from them!'_

It seemed like Cherry's mind was made up, and that was the end of it. However, his subconscious had other ideas. Over the next few days, his dreams were filled with visions of Pinkie's smile, and her infectious laugh. Eventually, Cherry could take it no more. He went to Pinkie's next show, his face set in determination.

_'Just go up to her, and ask her out.'_ He told himself as he sat down. _'She'll probably say 'no', and I can put this all behind me.'_

After another hilarious show (Which Cherry enjoyed in spite of his worries), the crowd began to leave. Taking a deep breath, Cherry walked over to Pinkie.

"Hi, again." Pinkie smiled. "I don't believe we've been introduced."

"I'm Cherry Fizzy." Cherry smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Cherry." Pinkie smiled. "And you already know who I am, since you've been to so many of my shows!"

"Yeah." Cherry smiled. "Now, I, uh... would like to ask you something."

"Ooh, what is it?" Pinkie smiled, curious.

"Well, I've kinda been... admiring you for a long time..." Cherry stuttered. "So I was wondering if... maybe you'd like to go... on a date... with me?"

Pinkie didn't reply immediately.

_'Here it comes...'_ Cherry thought, already turning to walk away.

"Okay, sure!" Pinkie smiled.

"Fair enough, I- wait, what?" Cherry gasped.

"I said 'yes'!" Pinkie giggled, tapping Cherry's ear. "Hey, is this thing on?"

"You really wanna go out with me?" Cherry smiled.

"Sounds like fun!" Pinkie nodded. "Speaking of fun, there's this great new comedy showing at the movie house! Can we make that our date? Pretty please?"

"Anything you want, Pinkie." Cherry beamed.

"Great!" Pinkie kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Give me a sec to put my props away, and we can go-go-go!"

Cherry could hardly believe what had just happened. She had actually said 'yes'. Somepony was smiling down on him that day.

"Okay, done!" Pinkie smiled. "Now, shall we?"

"You bet." Cherry offered his hoof. Pinkie grabbed it, and dragged him outside at high speed. "Whoa!"

Pinkie practically dragged Cherry to the movie theatre. The comedy they saw was the latest Berry Lewis movie. The antics of the popular pony comedian had the whole audience in stitches, especially Pinkie and Cherry, who were still chortling as they left the theatre.

"Oh, that Berry!" Pinkie giggled. "He always makes me laugh!"

"Me too!" Cherry chuckled. "So, I guess this is it for our date, huh?"

"Yeah." Pinkie shrugged. "This one, at least."

"This one?" Cherry asked. "You mean... you'd like another?"

"And another and another, and another..." Pinkie took a deep breath. "And another and another, and another, etcetera, etcetera!"

"Really?" Cherry grinned.

"Oh, yeah!" Pinkie smiled. "I like a stallion with a healthy sense of humor. And you're kinda cute, too..."

"Well, I, uh, think you're really pretty." Cherry replied, blushing heavily. "Especially when you smile."

"Aww, thanks!" Pinkie planted another kiss on Cherry's cheek. "See you soonsies!" She waved as she returned home.

"Wow… what a mare..." Cherry sighed, stroking his cheek.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. Big Cheer!

**Love, Equestria Style**

**Chapter Four: Big Cheer!**

_(Note: This takes place a little while after "Heart Over Hooves")_

The annual Ponyville fall fair had come once again. Every pony in town was in attendance. Cheerillee was no exception. She was walking side by side with Big McIntosh.

The two had become good friends since the "love poison" incident the Cutie Mark Crusaders had incited. While Big Mac wasn't much of a conversationalist, he was a very good listener. He would provide a sympathetic ear to all of Cheerilee's woes, and with nothing but "Eeyup"'s and "Nope"'s, he could assure her of anything.

Cheerilee felt lucky to have a friend like him. A minor irritant of their relationship was that many ponies assumed they were dating. Cheerilee would often scoff at how a stallion and a mare couldn't be seen together without others assuming they were "together".

She didn't know how Big Mac felt about the rumors, but she could only assume that he felt the same irk as well.

As they walked through the fair, Big Mac accidentally bumped into somepony.

"Easy there, pardner." The stallion declared.

Cheerilee did a double take. The stallion was as tall as Big Mac, and a similar shade of red, but he had a bushy brown beard, and was wearing a Stetson hat similar to Big Mac's sister, but more faded.

"Sorry." Big Mac apologized.

"No prob." The stallion shrugged. "Ah'm Big Red." He turned to Cheerilee. "And who might you be, pretty lady?"

Big Mac frowned for a moment.

"I'm Cheerilee." Cheerilee declared. "And this is Big McIntosh."

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

At that point a trio of ponies joined them; A male Pegasus with a silvery mane and white coat and a Cutie Mark that looked like a solar eclipse, with a blue eye in the center; another notable thing about him was the silver heart locket he was wearing around his neck. Beside him was an Earth Pony mare with a black mane and a light blue coat, and a young Pegasus colt with a black mane and white coat, who looked no older than five.

"There you are, Big Red." The stallion smiled. "Who are your friends?"

"Ah, White Knight, this is Big Mac and his marefriend, Cheerilee." Big Red smiled.

"No, no!" Cheerilee said quickly. "We're not dating."

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed.

"Really? I only figured since you two were walking side by side…" Big Red began.

"We're just friends." Cheerilee finished for him.

"Sure… Ross and Rachel said the same thing…" Big Red chuckled.

Before Cheerilee could interject, White Knight stepped forth.

"Nice to meet you. I'm White Knight Paladin." He stated. "This is my wife, Silver Wind, and our colt, Shine Paladin."

"Hello." Silver Wind smiled.

"Hi!" Shine waved.

"Hi." Cheerilee chuckled. "I don't recall seeing you around. Are you new to Ponyville?"

"Kinda." Silver shrugged. "We're just here for the day. Visiting the fair, you know?"

"Well, if you want to get the most out of it, we could show you the best parts." Cheerilee offered. "Right, Big Mac?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

"How kind of you." White Knight smiled. "Alright, lead the way."

Big Mac and Cheerilee showed the family around. Their first stop was a 'test your strength' game, where ponies bucked the target as hard as they could.

"Ah, here we go!" Big Red smirked. "Watch and learn, everypony!"

Big Red bucked the target, easily triggering the bell.

"Whoa." Cheerilee gasped.

"I know. Big Red here has to be one of the strongest cherry-bucker this side of Equestia." White smiled. "If not the world."

"Shoot, Ah doubt Ah'm that strong… though that tatzelwurm back in the desert might agree with ya." Big Red chortled, "Anywho, why don't ya give it a whack, Big Mac?"

Big Mac silently walked over, took a deep breath, and struck the target just as hard, ringing the bell.

"Well, Ah'll be..." Big Red stared, "You ain't half bad yerself."

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

"You know, Red, I never thought I'd see another pony who can be your equal... that Big Mac feller even looks a lot like you." White declared.

"Yeah... except he doesn't have a bushy beard." Shine chuckled.

"True... remind me one day to challenge 'im to a buckin' contest. Then we'll see…" Big Red chuckled.

"Nice shot, Big Mac!" Cheerilee smiled. She had never really considered how impressive his strength was, until now. "Now, let's move on!"

As they walked through the fair, Shine hovered up on his little wings and landed on Big Mac's head.

"Can I have a ride, Mr. McIntosh?" He smiled.

"Eeyup." Big Mac smiled.

Cheerille chuckled lightly. As a teacher, she liked children, and it warmed her heart to see Big McIntosh treating one so well.

_'He'll make a wonderful father someday...'_ She thought. _'...Wait, where did that come from?'_

Their next stop was the spinning teacups. The ride was packed, and Cheerilee and Big Mac wound up sharing a cup. As the ride spun around, the centrifugal force caused Cheerilee to press against Big Mac's side, prompting a powerful blush from both of them.

After that, they stopped for toffee apples.

"Mm-mmm!" Shine smiled. "These are good!"

"Those are Sweet Apple Acres apples, Shine." Cheerilee smiled. "Best in Equestria. Right, Big Mac?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

"Well, Ah don't mean to toot mah horn, but me an' Whitey here happen to work on the ranch that grows the best _cherries_ in Equestria." Big Red modestly boasted. "Ah happen to be the guy to make the best cherry wine there is."

"And the guy to _drink_ the most." White teased.

"Oh, Shine look at you." Silver frowned at Shine's toffee-smeared face. "You're a mess."

"Aw, mom!" Shine protested as his mother wiped his face with a cloth.

Cheerilee noticed a blob of toffee on Big Mac's chin. She moved to wipe it off, freezing mid-way as Big Mac stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry." Cheerilee blushed. "Bit of toffee there."

"...Thank ya kindly." Big Mac smiled, also blushing.

As they moved on, they reached a 'throw the darts at the balloons' booth.

"I'm pretty good at this." White smiled. He hit three balloons in a row, earning a dragon plushie. "Here you go, son."

"Thanks, dad!" Shine smiled.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. How you learned to do that?" Cheerilee mused.

"You pick up a lot of things when you tour Saddle Arabia with the Royal Defense Legion for a few years before being discharged with honors." White shrugged.

"Yeah, Whitey here is a bon-a-fide war hero." Big Red chuckled, slapping him on the back playfully.

"Yeah… hero…" White repeated, before letting out a sigh.

"Wanna give it a shot, Mac?" Big Red asked.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

The big stallion stepped up next. He too scored three balloons in rapid succession, winning a Breezie plush. He gave it to Cheerilee.

"Oh... thank you, Big Mac." Cheerilee smiled, awed by his generosity.

"No prob…" Big Mac shrugged.

The day soon came to an end, and White Knight and his family prepared to leave.

"Thanks for showing us around." White smiled, a drowsy Shine riding on his back. "Hope we didn't put you out or anything."

"Oh, it was no trouble." Cheerilee smiled. "Right, Big Mac?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac smiled.

"If we're ever in Ponyville again, we'll be sure to look you up." Silver Wind smiled.

"Happy trails!" Big Red declared.

"Bye..." Shine yawned.

The family walked away, Big Mac and Cheerilee waving them off.

"Mah, those two'd make a wonderful couple." Big Red declared.

"They sure would." White agreed. "Now, if only you would just propose to Cherry..."

"White, Ah will say this one more time, Ah will propose when the time is right." Big Red said testily.

"Right... maybe when my son marries a princess or something..." White smirked.

"Ah won't take that long!" Big Red protested. "Who do ya think Ah am, chicken?"

"If chickens are red, and have big, bushy beards..." White joked.

Meanwhile, Cheerilee turned to Big Mac.

"Big Mac, I have something I want to tell you." She declared. "Today, I realized how much I admire about you. You're strong, you're kind, you're caring... in fact, what I feel for you has gone beyond simple admiration. I think... I love you."

For a few moments, Big Mac stood still, his face impassive.

"Ya know somethin'?" He smiled. "Ah realized I feel the same way."

"That's good." Cheerilee grinned. "I'd hate to think I confessed all that for nothing."

"Eeyup. Guess since the whole deal with the love poison and all, Ah hadn't really found the guts to tell you without things becomin'… well, awkward." Big Mac shrugged.

"It's alright, Mac." Cheerilee smiled. "Now, what do you say we go on a real date sometime?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac planted a kiss on her cheek. "How 'bout we go on the ferris wheel before the fair closes?"

"With pleasure." Cheerilee grinned.

They made their way to the ferris wheel, Cheerilee leaning against Big Mac as they walked.

_Twenty Years Later..._

Not long after Big Red finally tied the knot with Cherry Jubilee, he had the luck of running into Big Mac after twenty years while he and Applejack were visiting Dodge Junction. Following through on his word, Big Red had decided to challenge Big Mac to an apple-bucking competition, and Big Mac accepted with a mere "Eeyup".

The contest was to be held at Sweet Apple Acres, and witnessing it would be the two stallion's families. Shine Paladin, who wouldn't miss the chance of Big Red going against a stallion who could match him in a bucking contest, managed to find time from his schedule as prince of Equestria and come down to Ponyville to serve as referee for the contest.

Right now, the two wives of the stallions, Cheerilee and Cherry Jubilee were making their way to the area of the contest.

"Hard to believe they're actually doing this." Cheerilee gaped. "Big Red mentioned challenging Big Mac twenty years ago. That he would remember after all this time..."

"That's Big Red for you." Cherry chuckled. "When he sets his mind on something, he doesn't quit until he gets it."

The two mares arrived at the top of the hill where the contest was to begin, as Big Mac and Big Red were warming up.

The rest of the Apple family were cheering Big Big Mac on.

"Go, Big Mac!" Applejack called.

"You can do it!" Caramel smiled.

"Go, big brother!" Apple Bloom cheered.

"Yay, dad!" Apple Polisher yelled.

Mist was also there, cheering on her surrogate father.

"Yay, Big Red!" She whooped.

"Show 'em what you've got, big buy." Shine told Big Red.

"You know it." Big Red chuckled.

Cheerilee and Cherry walked over to their husbands.

"Good luck, dear." Cheerilee kissed Big Mac on the cheek.

"Better luck." Cherry Jubilee kissed Big Red.

"Ready?" Big Red asked Big Mac.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

"Then may the best stallion win." Big Red smiled.

"Okay, you both know the rules." Shine declared. "Whosoever bucks the most trees clean in five minutes wins."

"Let's just hope we don't run outta trees before the time's up." Big Red joked.

"And... go!" Shine yelled.

The two burly stallions reared their legs and began bucking.

It was an exciting contest, to be sure, but the results will have to wait until another day...

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. The Wonder Of Love

**Love, Equestria Style**

**Chapter Five: The Wonder Of Love**

Up in the skies of Equestria, close to the Pegasus city of Cloudsdale, the Wonderbolts were finishing their practice for the day. Their captain, Spitfire, landed first, followed by her second-in-command, Soarin'.

"Good flight today, team!" Spitfire smiled. "Dismissed!"

"Hey, Spits." Soarin' trotted over to Spitfire. "Nice flying today."

"Thanks, Soar." Spitfire smiled. "You too."

"I'm gonna go to the bar, get some drinks." Soarin' declared. "You wanna come with?"

"Sure, why not?" Spitfire nodded.

The two flew over to _The Nimbus_, a local bar. Soarin' ordered their drinks, and they sat on stools beside the bar.

"So, how are things?" Soarin' asked.

"Pretty good." Spitfire smiled. "You?"

"Fine." Soarin' nodded. "How's your social life, if you don't mind me asking?"

"What social life?" Spitfire smirked. "Being a Wonderbolt doesn't leave much room for downtime."

"Or relationships." Soarin' added. "I can barely remember the last time I went on a date."

"Me, too." Spitfire nodded. She glanced around the bar. "Say, did they do something different with the place?"

"Oh yeah, they're under new management. Now, they make the craziest drinks." Soarin' chuckled, as a bartender passed him his drink that had a sparkler in it. Soarin' blew it out and took a sip.

Spitfire frowned, "What do you mean by crazy-"

"Are you calling me a liar, ma'am?!" Soarin' shouted suddenly at her.

Spitfire gaped at his outburst, and Soarin' immediately calmed down.

"Sorry, that was a total over-reaction." Soarin' apologized.

"You think?" Spitfire quipped.

"No, the drink, it's called a 'total over-reaction'" Soarin' explained.

"Okay…" Spitfire muttered, as she glanced up at the menu, "Can I get an 'obscure reference'?"

The bartender passed her a drink, and as Spitfire picked it up, the familiar sound of piano playing emitted.

"Cheers." Spitfire raised her glass.

Soarin' coughed after drinking his drink.

"I just have a 'plot element', I dunno how they do it." He shrugged.

Spitfire spat out her drink.

"Oh, that's a 'recurring gag'." Soarin' revealed. "I've had that before."

Spitfire grimaced. Soarin' chuckled for a moment, then sighed.

"Spits, there's a reason I brought you he-" He started, before being interrupted by Spitfire spitting out her drink. "Stop drinking it!"

"Sorry." Spitfire shrugged. "Just get me a stiff drink…"

The bartender set another drink down, and Spitfire goes to pick it up… but the drink refused to budge. Spitfire struggled to pick it up, but as she did so, she addressed Soarin', "Soarin', what did you-what did you want?"

Soarin' rubbed his hooves nervously, "Uh, can I get a 'dub'?"

Spitfire tried pulling on her drink harder as the bartender asked. "What flavor?"

"Spanish?"

The bartender passed him a martini glass, and Soarin' picked it up… and somehow, a moustache appeared on his snout. Spitfire's too.

_"He estado pensando en senorita..."_ Soarin' declared.

Soarin' put a hoof to Spitfire's cheek.

"I…" Spitfire began, before ripping off the fake moustache. "Have no idea what you just said. Could you get me a 'Fluffy Unicorn'?"

"_Senorita_, I-"

Spitfire spit out her drink, grunting. "Oh, no, that's just the recurring gag again…"

"Look, Spits." Soarin' rubbed his sore upper lip. "I've been thinking. How long have we known each other?"

"Since Wonderbolts Academy." Spitfire smiled. "Ah, those were the days."

"Yeah, both of us, competing to be the best." Soarin' sighed nostalgically. "We wound up friends in the end, though."

"And friends ever since." Spitfire added, as she turned to the bartender, "Could you get me a 'perpetual motion' instead?"

A song starting playing on the jukebox.

_Here we go_

_Come with me_

_There's a world out there_

_That we should see_

"Yeah... that's what I wanna talk to you about." Soarin' became serious. "Lately, I've been thinking about us being... more than friends."

Spitfire looked at Soarin' in shock.

"One 'perpetual motion'!" The bartender cried out as he passed the drink to Spitfire, but it ended up sliding off the end of the bar. "Okay…"

"More?" Spitfire gasped. "You mean..."

"Spits, I'm gonna be frank." Soarin' declared. "You're the most amazing mare I've ever met. You're smart, you're funny, you're the best flyer I've ever see (besides me, of course)... To be honest, I think I've been in love with you for a while now."

_Take my hand_

_Close your eyes_

_With you right here_

_I'm a rocketeer_

"Soar, I, I..." Spitfire stuttered. "I don't know what to say..."

"Say you'll go out with me." Soarin' declared.

"W-what?!" Spitfire spluttered.

_Let's fly_

_Up, up, here we go, go_

_Up, up, here we go, go_

"Just one date, that's all I ask." Soarin' offered. "What do you say?"

"Look, Soar, I… I like my friends like I like my whiskey…" Spitfire frowned.

"Let me guess…" Soarin' pouted. "Tall, dark, and handsome?"

"Not trying to woo me!" Spitfire rebutted.

"Well, I need a 'more understanding friend'!" Soarin' demanded. The bartender passed him a drink.

"I like a 'platonic relationship'." Spitfire huffed, as a drink was passed to her.

_Let's fly_

_Up, up, here we go, go_

_Where we stop, nobody knows, knows_

_Where we go, we don't need roads, roads_

_Where we stop, nobody knows, knows_

"Why don't you give me a 'shot'?" Soarin' asked Spitfire, as the bartender put forth a shot glass.

"Could I get 'five minutes' to think about it?" Spitfire asked in exasperation, as five more shot glasses were passed to her.

"Can't I get a 'little consideration'?" Soarin' held up a hoof. The bartender gave a big glass to Soarin', prompting him to frown. "A '_little_ consideration'!" The glass was immediately replaced with a smaller glass.

"I don't see us working out… how about… 'get over it'?!" Spitfire rebutted, as the bartender put forth another drink.

"Well, I don't see 'a future without you' so…"

"Yeah, we're out of those, I'm afraid." The bartender declared.

Soarin' sighed, "Can I at least get a 'reluctant compromise'?"

"Is diet okay?" The bartender frowned.

"Fine!" Soarin' said in exasperation.

The bartender set down one last drink… only to notice the plethora of drinks he'd been dishing out to the Pegasi duo, left untouched.

"Are you guys going to drink _any_ of these?!" The bartender groaned.

_To the stars if you really want it_

_Got a jetpack with your name on it_

_Above the clouds and the atmosphere_

_Say the words and we outta here_

_Hold my hand if you feeling scared_

_We're flying up, up outta here_

Spitfire let out a sigh.

"Soar, we're teammates." Spitfire declared. "Colleagues. Dating would... complicate things."

"Come on, Spits." Soarin' protested. "I'm not asking for a lifetime commitment, here. Just one little date. Please?"

"Don't beg." Spitfire frowned.

"It's not like you're leaving me many options." Soarin' retorted. "Would dating me really be so terrible?"

"Maybe not." Spitfire admitted. "Okay, one date. Just one. If it doesn't work for me, we go back to being friends. Deal?"

"Deal." Soarin' smiled. "You won't regret this, Spits. How about one more drink for the road?"

"Sure…" Spitfire shrugged, as Soarin' was about to order. "A _normal_ one."

The bartender gave the drink to Soarin', who then passed it to Spitfire. She took a sip…

"What is this?"

Soarin' gave a chuckle. "A 'surprise package'."

Spitfire looked at Soarin' for a moment, before shrugging. "Heh."

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer _

_Let's fly (fly, fly, fly, fly)_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly (fly, fly, fly, fly)_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Where we stop nobody knows..._

_Twenty Years Later..._

Spitfire and Soarin', now husband and wife, were attending the grand opening of their son Blue Blazes' new bar, _Blazin' Blue's_. Soarin' had a proud smile on his face, but Spitfire wore a frown.

"Come on, honey." Soarin' noticed. "I thought you said you'd be supportive."

"I'm trying to be." Spitfire sighed.

"Hey, let's get some drinks in." Soarin' suggested. "It'll be just like old times."

"Well, as long as I don't have another recurring gag, I'll be good." Spitfire joked.

The two made their way to the bar, where their son was currently mixing a drink.

"Mom, dad, so glad you could make it!" Blue smiled.

"Ya kiddin', son? We wouldn't miss this for the world, right, honey?" Soarin elbowed Spitfire.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Spitfire forced a smile.

"Love the enthusiasm, mom." Blue Blazes smirked, as he then poured the drink into a glass and passed to the patron next to them… a familiar porky unicorn in a mafia-like suit. "Here you go, sir."

"Thanks, kid." Vinny smirked, taking a small sip.

"Say, you look familiar. Do you have a brother in the royal guard or something?" Blue Blazes inquired.

"Ya mean Caboose? Yeah. We used to come here when it was _The Rusty Horseshoe_."

"Well, I hope the new management isn't too big a problem for you." Blue declared.

"I'll get used to it." Vinny declared. "Just keep slinging those suds, kid."

"Will do." Blue nodded, before turning to his parents. "So, what'll it be?"

"Some _normal_ drinks, please." Spitfire prompted. "I'll have a cider and cherry wine cocktail."

"Wheat grass shot for me, champ." Soarin' requested.

Blue produced the drinks, quick as a shot.

"There you go, on the house." He smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's something important I need to attend to..."

Blue slipped away, leaving his parents at the bar. The two took a sip from their drinks as Spitfire looked around, taking note of all the ponies enjoying themselves.

"Well, if Blue had to be something other then being a Wonderbolt, it may as well be a profession that makes ponies happy." She admitted.

"That's the spirit." Soarin' grinned. "It's these kind of places that bring ponies closer together."

"In more ways than one." Spitfire smirked, as she pointed, "Look."

In a corner of the bar, Blue was having a fairly intense make-out session with his marefriend, Mist. The two had been going out for a couple months since the whole 'love triangle' debacle, and judging by the fervor with which the two were "expressing" their love, it had gotten pretty strong.

"Heh, shoulda known." Soarin' chuckled. "Like father, like son."

"Yeah…" Spitfire smirked. "Save some for the wedding, you two!"

"Mom!" Blue groaned, while Mist giggled.

At that point, the jukebox switched to a new, very familiar song...

_Here we go_

_Come with me_

_There's a world out there_

_That we should see..._

"Remember this?" Spitfire smiled. "It's the song that was playing when I agreed to go on our first date together."

"How could I forget?" Soarin' grinned. "Who'd have guessed how that would have turned out? That date went down so well, you wound up pregnant with Blue, and we were married not long after."

"Yep." Spitfire sighed. "Best decision I ever made. Although I should had seen it coming when I drank that 'surprise package'."

"Aw, c'mere, you." Soarin' purred, pulling his wife in for a kiss.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro)_


	6. Crushed

**Love, Equestria Style**

**Chapter Six: Crushed**

Spike was making his way to _Carousel Boutique_, ready to offer his services to Rarity (in truth, he simply wanted an excuse to be around her for an extended period of time). Once he reached his destination, he knocked lightly on the door. The vision that was Rarity answered almost immediately.

"Good morning, Spike." She smiled. "What brings you here today?"

"I just... wanted to know if you needed any help." Spike declared.

"Well, I could use a hoof sorting some old outfits." Rarity noted.

"Consider it done, m'lady." Spike bowed.

"Oh, you are sweet." Rarity giggled. "Come on in, Spikey-wikey."

Spike did as he was told, sighing deeply at the sound of her laughter. However, he soon found himself looking at a most unwelcome sight: Rarity's coltfriend, Orion.

"Hey here, little fella." Orion smiled.

"Oh, it's you." Spike scowled. "Hi."

Spike didn't like Orion. He hadn't liked him from the moment he'd heard the stallion was dating Rarity. The very idea of him 'hogging' Rarity's affection made Spike sick. The baby dragon was of the unshakeable belief that Orion didn't deserve her in the least. He hid his hostility for him, though, not wanting Rarity to catch wind of it. So he swallowed his bile, and tried to at least tolerate his presence.

"Orion's giving me some help with my accounts." Rarity explained. "Aren't I lucky to have two wonderful guys helping me?"

"Yeah, sure..." Spike frowned, adding under his breath "But it should be just one..."

"The inventory is right over there." Rarity pointed to a pile of clothes. "If you could sort them according to color and size, that would be just dandy."

"You can count on me." Spike smiled.

"I know I can." Rarity beamed. "And thanks for offering to help. I really appreciate it, Spikey."

"Anything for you..." Spike beamed.

Spike eagerly went to work. While he sorted, he couldn't help hearing Rarity talking with Orion, laughing at his jokes, the unmistakable sound of kissing... It was all Spike could do to keep himself from rounding on Orion in a jealous rage. If that one time around his birthday where he grew to size of that creature from Tokyony from that one movie with Bryan Cranberryston taught him anything, it was to not do that.

After completing his work, Spike returned home, unwilling to bear any more. Twilight and Flash were there to greet him, Twilight's stomach swelling slightly due to her recently-discovered pregnancy.

"So, how was your little trip to Rarity's?" Twilight asked.

"Terrible." Spike answered. "Orion was there... again!"

"Well, he _is_ her coltfriend, y'know." Flash pointed out.

"Don't remind me." Spike grumbled. "I don't know why Rarity's wasting her time with him. She should just dump that loser already!"

"Spike, that isn't very nice." Twilight admonished him. "I know you have a crush on Rarity, but that doesn't give you right to insult her coltfriend."

"Yeah, yeah..." Spike growled. "Still, I wish she'd get over him already, like she did with Blueblood and Trenderhoof..."

"Wish all you want." Twilight said sternly. "But whether she dumps him or not, you should respect Rarity's decision."

"Whatever, Twi." Spike rolled his eyes, leaving the room.

"Ah, puppy love." Flash sighed. "I know the feeling. I once had a huge crush on my elementary school teacher, miss Chalkhoof. When I found out she had a coltfriend, it really tore me up inside."

"Let's just hope Spike doesn't end up the same way." Twilight sighed.

A few days later, Spike and Twilight were on their way back from the market when Rarity trotted over to them.

"Oh, there you are!" She smiled. "I was just on my way to your place!"

"You look really excited, Rarity." Twilight noted. "What's going on?"

"The most marvelous thing." Rarity sighed. She levitated a ring out of her saddlebag and slipped it on her horn. "Orion proposed! We're getting married!"

"Oh, congratulations!" Twilight cheered.

Spike suddenly felt as if his heart had just been torn in half.

"He... you... what?" He gawked.

"Isn't it wonderful, Spike?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, it's... great." Spike smiled so widely it hurt. "Congrats."

"Thank you both." Rarity beamed. "Oh, I simply must find the others and tell the news!"

Rarity raced away happily. As soon as she turned away, Spike's fake smile collapsed, replaced by a look of utter despair.

"Spike, are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"I'm fine." Spike sniffed, feeling his eyes watering. "I just... have to get home!"

Spike rushed home as fast as his little legs could carry him. Once there, he huddled into a dark corner, and started weeping shamelessly.

"Spike..." Twilight approached him, slightly out of breath from chasing him.

"Go away." Spike sniffed.

"I know you're upset about Rarity marrying Orion-" Twilight started.

"It's not fair!" Spike bawled. "She can't marry him! I love her!"

"It's okay, Spike..." Twilight consoled him.

"No, it's not." Spike sniffed. "Nothing will ever be okay again."

"Don't talk like that." Twilight told him.

"Please, just... go away." Spike mumbled.

Out of ideas, Twilight admitted defeat.

With each passing day, Spike fell ever deeper into depression. He could barely eat or sleep, thoughts of his darling Rarity and Orion plaguing him endlessly. He stayed in his little corner, utterly miserable. Nothing Twilight or Flash did could cheer him up. Then one day, he heard a very familiar voice.

"...Spike?"

Spike turned, and saw Rarity standing before him.

"Rarity?" He rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Twilight's told me what's been going on." Rarity declared.

"Oh, she did, did she?" Spike growled.

"Spike, you simply must stop this." Rarity told him. "I'd hate for you to waste your life pining over me."

"But, I..." Spike sniffed. "Rarity, I..."

"I know how much you care for me, Spike." Rarity sighed. "But deep down, you must know that we're too different for that kind of relationship. I cannot even begin to imagine how our children would turn out, and that is even if we were compatible…"

"M-maybe... but I really care about you… I've never felt this way about anypony else!" Spike tried to defend his feelins, tears striking his eyes.

"I know you do, Spike. But things are what they are… and if you really do care for me as much as we both know you do, you'd want me to be happy." Rarity continued. "And Orion makes me happy."

"…He really does, doesn't he?" Spike asked.

"Really." Rarity nodded. "But you will always have a very special place in my heart, Spikey-Wikey."

Rarity hugged Spike, bringing a smile to his face for the first time in days.

"I would appreciate it if you could come to the wedding." Rarity told him. "It just won't be the same without you."

"Well... okay, I guess." Spike sighed. "I guess if you really want to marry that Orion guy, I should just accept it. I'll be there. Pinkie promise."

"Thank you, Spike." Rarity planted a small kiss on his cheek.

The wedding took place not long after that day. All of Rarity's friends were there, alongside their respective coltfriends: Applejack and Caramel, Pinkie Pie and Cherry Fizzy, Fluttershy and Forrest, and Rainbow Dash and Thunder Clap. Spike sat alongside Twilight and Flash, watching Rarity pledge herself to Orion with stoic acceptance (though he found himself looking away as they kissed).

At the reception, everypony danced along to the song _Somepony Like You_. Rarity and Orion, Fluttershy and Forrest, and Applejack and Caramel were dancing slowly and closely together, Rainbow and Thunder were dancing wildly (though not as wildly as Pinkie and Cherry), while Twilight and Flash were performing Twilight's "classic" dance moves. Spike caught up to the newlyweds after the song ended.

"Hey, Orion." He said sternly. "You'd better treat this wonderful lady right, or you'll have to answer to me."

"No worries there, little fellow." Orion said bemusedly.

"That's my Spikey-Wikey." Rarity nuzzled her head against his. "Always looking out for me."

After the reception, Rarity and Orion departed for their honeymoon, stopping only for the throwing of the bouquet. The bouquet ended up landing in the brim of Applejack's hat. Caramel gave her a suggestive look, which she countered by playfully shoving the flowers into his face.

Spike watched as the newlyweds' carriage took them out of Ponyville. Twilight and Flash came over to him.

"Are you okay, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"I'm getting there." Spike sighed. "I guess as long as Rarity's happy, I'm happy."

"That's the spirit, little buddy." Flash smiled.

"Flash is right, Spike." Twilight agreed. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Twi." Spike grinned.

Spike would always care for Rarity, and that caring was what allowed him to finally let her go.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. Call It Magic

**Love, Equestria Style**

**Chapter Seven:** **Call It Magic**

The self-proclaimed "Great and Powerful" Trixie was travelling by Baltimare, seeking employment. It wasn't that she had grown tired of show business (she loved it ever so much), but her shows just weren't bringing in the bits anymore. Hopefully, she would find a job there.

As Trixie made her way through town, she spotted a small circus nearby.

"Ah, a circus." She said aloud. "I haven't been to one since I was a filly!"

She wandered through the circus, taking in the sights and attractions. She found her way to a small caravan, outside which stood a handsome stallion with a well-coiffed mane and a clean-shaven muzzle.

"Hey there, pretty lady." He smiled. "Care to have your fortune told?"

"My fortune, you say?" Trixie asked, blushing from the compliment. "Sure, why not?"

"I am Sleight of Hooves, the circus' leading magician." The stallion declared, pulling out a deck of cards. "And my cards tell all."

He cut, shuffled, and recut the cards, then drew a single one, which he showed to Trixie.

"The queen of hearts?" Trixie asked.

"Yes!" Sleight nodded. "Beautiful, kind-hearted, and regal: That describes you to a 'T', my dear!"

"Well, thank you..." Trixie blushed again. "Though I don't how that'll help me get a job..."

"A job, you say?" Sleight asked. "Well, it just so happens I'm looking for a new assistant for my main act. Do you know anything about stage magic?"

"I... dabble." Trixie smiled, levitating her cloak and hat onto her.

"Oh, you're so hired!" Sleight smiled.

"One condition, though: please introduce me as the 'Great and Powerful Trixie'!" Trixie declared proudly, before sheepishly grinning. "Sorry, it's an old habit of mine."

"With pleasure." Sleight kissed her hoof.

_'My, what a charmer...'_ Trixie thought.

After Sleight briefed Trixie on the show (with Trixie pitching some ideas of her own), they started their act.

"Greetings, one and all!" Sleight declared. "I am the Mystifying and Extraordinary Sleight of Hooves! And this is my assistant, the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

Most of it was standard fare for Trixie: Turning curtains into flowers, creating flowers with her horn, while Sleight used his card to form dragons, manticores and such. Then came the big finale.

Sleight created a whirlwind of cards around them. As the whirlwind died down, the two seemed to have vanish. Then, in a puff of blue smoke, they were back, standing atop a card version of Canterlot castle. The crowd cheered loudly, stomping the ground with their hooves. The two bowed before closing the curtains.

"Good going out here!" Sleight smiled. "They loved it!"

"That was incredible!" Trixie hugged him. "I've never gotten that much applause before!" On impulse, she planted a kiss on Sleight's cheek. "...Sorry."

"Don't be." Sleight smirked. "In fact..." He kissed her cheek. "Now, we're even."

"We'll just see about that..." Trixie purred.

"Yes we will... maybe over dinner?" Sleight said slyly.

"You're on." Trxie grinned.

And so Trixie's new life in the circus began. She found herself quickly accepted by the other performers, though she would often spend her time with Sleight. She couldn't help being drawn to his charm and suaveness. She quickly went from being his assistant to being his marefriend.

As the circus travelled from place to place, Sleight and Trixie wowed audiences wherever they are. For a time, everything seemed so perfect. But, after a few months, Trixie became dissatisfied with life on the road. She also discovered that Sleight hid quite an ego under his charming outside, but that she could cope with… heck, he reminded her of herself, way back when. He also liked to partake of the contents of his hipflask on a regular basis... but that, too, was nothing Trixie couldn't handle.

The true problem was that Trixie felt like she was missing out on something, something she wanted Sleight to be a part of with her. As wonderful as the circus had been to her, she wanted to settle down with Sleight, get married, and raise a family together.

One windy day, Trixie was sitting in Sleight's caravan. She was trying to rehearse to herself as to what to say to Sleight about leaving the caravan and starting a life together. She was so enthralled by her thoughts, she had been late to their performance. Sleight came in, flipping off his hat, to land a nearby stand.

"Ho-ho, we nailed it tonight, Trix!" He cheered. "Wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, yes." Trixie forced a smile. "Sorry, if I was a little late on the switch."

"Quite alright. It's not like anypony noticed." Sleight pulled out a tea kettle. "Tea?"

"Of course." Trixie nodded. As Sleight began to brew the tea, Trixie decided that the time had come "...look... there was a reason why I was late... I was kinda... distracted.

"Distracted?" Sleight asked. "What, did another one of those hecklers bring a laser pointer again?"

"Well, no-" Trixie answered.

"I swear, don't they know they could crash Pegasi with that thing?" Sleight muttered.

"Sleight, it's not the audience... I was thinking about us." Trixie confessed.

Sleight froze up, but tried to remain cool.

"Us? What about us?" He asked.

"Well, Sleight, how long have we been dating?" Trixie inquired.

"Well, let's see... we met in October... so, I reckon, a year?" Sleight declared. "Why?"

"And how long have we been traveling with this circus?" Trixie asked.

"Let's see, me since I was 14, and you, a year." Sleight listed. "Why?"

"Well, our anniversary has come and gone, and we've been going steady... and we had a couple of 'fun' nights, right?" Trixie continued.

"Yes, we did." Sleight nodded. "Why?"

Trixie sighed.

"Sleight, I want us to quit the circus together." She confessed.

"...What?" Sleight turned to face Trixie. "You want us to... leave the circus?"

"Look, Sleight, it's not that I haven't enjoyed being here." Trixie told him. "It's been wonderful-"

"Then what's the issue?" Sleight demanded.

"Sleight, we've been dating for over a year now." Trixie reminded him. "We've slept together a couple of times now, and we've been sharing the same caravan ever since."

"Your point being?" Sleight said impatiently.

"Nothing's changed!" Trixie blurted out. "We have remained only coltfriend and marefriend. I want that to change!"

"But why?" Sleight asked. "Why change, when we have something good going right here?"

"Because I don't want to spend the rest of my years doing the same thing over and over." Trixie sighed. "I want to settle down, buy a lovely little house, and have foals someday. But more importantly... I want us to become more..."

"...More... like husband and wife?" Sleight gulped.

"Yes." Trixie nodded.

Sleight glanced at her, deep in thought, before turning away.

"I can't." He murmured.

"What?!" Trixie said flatly.

"Look, Trixie, the circus has been my life for years." Sleight turned back to her. "You're asking me to turn my back on all that?!"

"But it would be for love." Trixie pressed on. "Can you imagine us, living in a house _without_ wheels, raising a foal together?"

"To be honest, no." Sleight admitted. "What would I even do if I left the circus? I don't really have any other notable skills beside cards!"

"I don't know-" Trixie started.

"And what of money?" Sleight continued. "Obviously, neither of us is rich, or we wouldn't exactly be here."

"Well, I figured we'd work it out as we went along... Sleight, I want us to be together..." Trixie told him.

"I know you do... but... I can't..." Sleight mumbled.

"Can't? Or won't?" Trixie asked, peeved.

"Can't, and why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?" Sleight demanded.

"Because I tell you I want to settle down with you and you don't." Trixie snarled. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do!" Sleight yelled. "But... kids? Marriage? This is a lot to take in!"

"Look, all I want from you is commitment!" Trixie roared. "Is that so much to ask for?!"

"I'm sorry, Trixie... but I can't, I just can't!" Sleight sighed. "Look, we have a good thing going here, and I see no point in stopping that because you want more. I'm sure once we get back on the road again, we will-"

"No... Sleight." Trixie said quietly.

"No? No, what?" Sleight asked.

"I talked to the ringmaster this morning... Baltimare is my last stop. I'm leaving." Trixie confessed.

"...Leaving?" Sleight gasped. "You mean you already decided?! Then why did you-"

"I was hoping you'd be on board with this... but now..." Trixie sighed.

Sleight knew where this was heading. "Trixie...are you…are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry, Sleight, but if my heart wants what it wants, and if you won't give that... then, I see no point in continuing this relationship..." Trixie said solemnly.

The caravan went silent… but then Sleight let out a whisper…

"Out."

"Sleight?" Trixie asked in shock.

"Get out." Sleight's face contorted into a snarl, before he bellowed, "Get out now! That's what you want, isn't it?!"

"Sleight, I-" Trixie started.

"You want to leave? Then do it! See what I care, dammit!" Sleight yelled. "And don't come back!"

Trixie could already feel her heart breaking.

"Fine!" She sniffed, tears coming to her eyes. "Just so you know, you lost what could had been something beautiful… good-bye, Sleight!" She stormed out of the caravan, slamming the door behind her.

As soon as Trixie was gone, Sleight just lost it. He unleashed his cards in a massive whirlwind, tearing up the caravan.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" He roared. The whole time, he was staring at his reflection in a mirror. "I hate you..."

After all the violence, Sleight just sat on his haunches, surrounded by the cards strewn across the floor, panting vigorously. The Unicorn then reached into his jacket, and pulled out his hip flask, ready to take a sip… but something stopped him.

Sleight just glanced at the flask forlornly, as tears began dropping from his eyes, and within seconds, the magician crumbled to the floor, sobbing horribly…

"I'm sorry, Trixie… I'm so sorry…"

Trixie ended up spending the night in the caravan of Curves, the Earth Pony contortionist, crying herself to sleep. The next morning, the time had come for her to leave the caravan and all the circus ponies gathered to see her off.

"Goodbye, Trixie." Said Spurt, the fire-eating Pegasus.

"We'll miss you." Curves sniffed.

"Good luck out there." Power Lift, the strongpony, declared.

"It was an honor having with you with us." The circus owner, Big Top, told Trixie. "If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you, everypony…" Trixie smiled, "I will miss you all."

Then, to her surprise, she saw Sleight coming up to her.

"Sleight...?" She whispered.

"Hey, Trixie…" Sleight murmured. "I just wanted to see you off…"

"Sleight, I'm really sorry-" Trixie started.

"No, it's me that should be sorry." Sleight declared, "I shouldn't have blown up at you like that, let alone kick you out of my caravan, when all you wanted was… I just didn't want us to end things with a fight…"

"Well, apologies accepted." Trixie gave a small smile, before it faded. "I only wish things could be different…"

"But they can't." Sleight shook his head. "I would love nothing more to spend forever with you… but… it's just complicated-"

"Say no more." Trixie cut him off. "It's fine, Sleight. We were just ponies at different points in a relationship… it's for the best."

"Yeah…" Sleight sighed. "I'll miss you, Trixie, the Great and Powerful…"

"And I'll miss you, Sleight, the Mystifying and Extraordinary." Trixie smiled. "We can keep in touch, right?"

"Right." Sleight nodded.

"No matter what happens, we can still be friends." Trixie added.

"I guess I can live with that." Sleight kissed her hoof one last time. "Good luck, Trix."

"Thanks, Sleight." Trixie kissed him on the cheek. "I'll never forget you."

Trixie departed the circus right after, the circus folk waving her off. Sleight only looked on with a sad sigh…

"Good-bye…Trixie Lulamoon." Sleight sighed.

As Trixie strolled through the streets of Baltimare, she could not shake off the downtrodden feeling she felt after that good-bye with Sleight. Then she saw something that caught her attention… A magic store, whose window read 'Smoke Mirror's Magical Emporium'...

"A magic store?" Trixie said to herself, before giving a small smile. "Maybe a few cheap magic tricks will cheer me up." She went to go inside the store…

Meanwhile, inside, the owner of the shop, Smoke Mirror, a grey Unicorn with a black mane and ice-blue eyes, donning half-moon spectacles and a Cutie Mark of a hand mirror surrounded by smoke, was busy trying to get a defective wand to work. He wasn't exactly handsome, but not quite ugly, either... he was somewhere inbetween.

"Okay, you nasty bugger, you don't like me and I don't like you… but dang it, you are twenty bits worth that I can't afford to lose in this economy. So, work, won't ya?" He growled.

His horn lit up as he flicked the wand, unfortunately, it ended up blowing up in his face.

"Well, there's twenty bits down the drain." Smoke groaned as he tossed the wand into a garbage can.

Then he heard his door bell ring.

Smoke then started his mantra for the customer. "Welcome to Smoke Mirror's Magical Emporium, where it might be all just smoke and mirrors, but the magic is rea…" His voice trailed off as he was faced with a beautiful blue mare. Being a pony that sells magic tricks for a living, it was not every day that an 'attractive' mare came into his shop.

That, and he was socially impaired when it came to the opposite sex.

Quickly, he ducked behind the counter. "Holy crud, there is a mare in my shop." He whispered. "A really hot mare. Why is there a really hot mare in my shop?"

He peeked over the counter, watching Trixie look around.

"Surely, there must be an explanation…" He wondered. "Did she get lost looking for her next photo shoot or movie premiere or whatever hot mares do for a living?"

"Hello? Is anypony here?" As Trixie glanced around, her rucksack's strap broke, dropping from her saddle. "Oh, horseapples."

The rucksack disgorged a hat and cape.

"Oh my gosh, hat and cape... she's got a hat and cape... she's a magician!" Smoke gaped, before hiding again, trying to refrain from suffering heart failure. "Okay, Smoke, keep calm, you're only in the presence of a mare that is into magic and doesn't still have braces...oh my, it's like Tartarus has frozen over."

_Meanwhile, in Tirek's cell in Tartarus..._

"It hasn't." Tirek growled.

_Back to Smoke..._

"Just keep it cool..." Smoke told himself.

Trixie fixed the strap.

"There." She glanced around. "Hmm, the owner must be-"

Smoke popped out.

"Hello!" He said… or rather yelped.

"Aaah!" Trixie jumped in shock.

"Aaah!" Smoke yelped in reply, "...Sorry."

"What in Equestria were you doing down there?" Trixie asked.

"I... dropped something..." Smoke shrugged. "C-can I help you, miss?"

"Well, I was just looking around…but now that I think about it, you wouldn't happen to have some decent capes in your stock, would you?" Trixie asked.

"Sure do!" Smoke chuckled. "Right this way. We have the capiest capes this side of Cape Canterval!"

_'What an odd pony… well, at least he's kinda cute...'_ Trixie thought.

"So, are you a magician of some kind?" Smoke asked.

"Indeed. I am... the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie proclaimed.

"Nice proclamation." Smoke chuckled. "Are you new to Baltimare? I'd think I'd remember seeing a mare as beautiful as you- I mean, as... blue... full as you!"

"No, but I haven't been here in months though." Trixie giggled. "It's bigger than I remembered… I was actually thinking about checking out the sights."

"Well, maybe I could fill you in on them. I happen to know Baltimare like the back of my hoof." Smoke offered. "Maybe we could do so... over coffee, maybe?"

"I'd be delighted, Smoke." Trixie smiled.

"G-great." Smoke beamed, albeit a bit nervously. "I just... need a second to get ready."

Smoke slipped into the back room, where he wrote a letter to a friend about how he'd finally gotten a date. After teleporting the letter into the mailbox, he quickly returned.

"S-shall we go?" He said nervously.

"After you." Trixie smiled.

As they left the store, Trixie found herself feeling something akin to when she met Sleight. Though she had no intention of rushing into another relationship, there was something about Smoke that intrigued her...

_Twenty years later..._

Not long after their wedding, Sleight and Chrysalis had invited Trixie and Smoke to visit.

From that one coffee run, Trixie and Smoke's relationship had slowly blossomed. Trixie started working at Smoke's store, and the two had gradually fallen in love.

Trixie and Sleight had kept their promise of staying in touch, though Sleight wasn't exactly thrilled to hear that Trixie had found a new love. He accepted her decision, though, and even attended their wedding. When Smoke first saw him, he felt a little inadequate, considering how suave and handsome Sleight was. The idea that Trixie had gone from Sleight to him seemed unbelievable, and the worry that Trixie might somehow go back to him plagued Smoke's mind for some kind. Sleight himself was a little galled to learn that Trixie's new was so... plain, leaving him a tad insulted at being second to him. Though their interactions were tense and standoffish at first, they grew to respect each other. Sleight was even asked to be Godfather to their child.

While Trixie and Smoke's son Trickster was hanging out with Sazh and Wizel (the young pony being interested in getting to know the Changelings more), the two couples were sharing some tea.

"Well, this is a surprise." Trixie noted. "I always knew you'd find somepony, Sleight, but I didn't expect that somepony to be a Changeling. A queen, no less."

"Well, I never expected you to end up with a shopkeeper you met the day after we broke up." Sleight chuckled.

"Watch it there, pal." Smoke frowned.

"Sorry, rebound guy." Sleight said offhoofedly. "No offense meant."

"None taken... carny." Smoke countered.

The two glared at each other... then burst out laughing, their ribbing lighthearted at best.

"I feel I must thank you, Trixie." Chrysalis declared.

"For what?" Trixie asked.

"Well, if you hadn't broken up with Sleight, he would never have wound up saving my kind." Chrysalis explained. "Or becoming my wonderful king."

"Yeah, it's kinda ironic." Sleight agreed. "Who would've guessed breaking up would lead us to our special someponies?"

"Fate's a funny thing." Smoke declared. "Destiny is a long and winding road, with lots of surprises along the way."

"Well, I certainly got a pleasant surprise when I came into Baltimare." Trixie pecked Smoke on the cheek.

"And so did I, when the wind blew me here." Sleight nuzzled Chrysalis. "Though I had to face down a guy twice the size of me and get the stuffing beat out of me."

"Really? Care to tell us that story, pal?" Smoke smirked.

"I'd like to hear it too." Trixie chuckled.

"Gladly." Sleight smiled. "It all started with this fake prophecy that an old bug made…"

And the two couples spent the rest of the afternoon, listening to Sleight's regaling of his amazing tale (one that you should be familiar with).

It was truly ironic. While their paths may have diverged, it had turned out to be the best thing for both Sleight and Trixie. It allowed them to find their true loves. It did not change the fact, however, that Sleight and Trixie still cared deeply for each other, for while their hearts may belong to their respective special somepony, they would still have a place in each other's hearts until the day they died.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. Double Date Surprise

**Love, Equestria Style**

**Chapter Eight: Double Date Surprise**

Fluttershy was excitedly brushing her mane. She was going on a date with her coltfriend, Forrest. It was no ordinary date, though; It was a double date. They would be sharing it with Rainbow Dash and her coltfriend, Thunder Clap. Their respective coltfriends had met not long after Rainbow and Thunder started dating.

The two got on quite well. Fluttershy was glad that her coltfriend and the coltfriend of her childhood friend got along so well. In fact, it had been Forrest and Thunder who suggested the double date.

Fluttershy finished brushing.

"How does momma look, Angel?" Fluttershy asked.

Angel gave her an attempt at a thumbs up and a smirk.

"Oh, thank you." Fluttershy beamed. "I hope everything goes okay. This is my first double date after all..."

A knock at the door caused Fluttershy to jump slightly. She opened it to find Forrest on the other side, carrying a picnic basket.

"Hello, my beautiful orchid." He smiled.

"Hi, Forrest." Fluttershy blushed.

"Ready to go?" Forrest asked.

"I sure am." Fluttershy nodded.

Catching Forrest's eye, Angel pointed to a clock on the wall.

"I know, I know." Forrest chuckled. "I'll have her back before your feeding time."

The bunny gave a firm nod and hopped off.

Leaving Fluttershy's cottage together, the two travelled to a nearby hillside, where they were meeting Rainbow and Thunder for the double date picnic. However, there was no sign of the other couple.

"Where are Rainbow and Thunder?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know." Forrest frowned. "They should be here by now."

Rainbow and Thunder then rushed overhead, in the middle of a friendly race.

"Found 'em." Forrest sighed.

Rainbow and Thunder landed in front of them.

"What kept you guys?" Rainbow asked. "We've been waiting forever!"

"We walked." Fluttershy declared.

"Really?" Thunder rolled his eyes. "You're Pegasi! You should have flown."

"Well, I happen to like walking better." Fluttershy smiled. "You're so much closer to nature on the ground."

"Well put, my love." Forrest smiled. "Now, let's get picnicking!"

"Aw, yeah!" Rainbow cheered. "Chow time!"

"You said it, babe!" Thunder grinned.

The picnic blanket was spread on the ground, and the basket opened. All four of them started eating the tasty treats within, exchanging pleasant conversation and sweet nothings with each other. After a while, Thunder gave Forrest a sly look.

"So, Fluttershy..." Forrest declared. "I've been thinking..."

"Me too, babe." Thunder told Rainbow.

"Really?" Rainbow looked at them both. "And what were you thinking about?"

"Well, me and Thunder got to talking the other day, and we decided we both wanted to move in together with our wonderful marefriends." Forrest declared.

"Move in?" Fluttershy quivered.

"Whattaya say, Dashie?" Thunder asked. "You and me, under the same roof?"

"Yeah, why not?" Rainbow nodded. "Like there'd be a downside to havin' a great guy like you around 24/7..."

"Flutters?" Forrest asked.

"Oh, I don't know..." Fluttershy mumbled. "It's kind of a big step... and what if we end up getting bored with each other? It could ruin everything!"

"Not gonna happen." Forrest nuzzled Fluttershy. "As if I'd ever get bored of the most wonderful mare in Equestria."

"Oh, well..." Fluttershy blushed. "I suppose we could give it a try..."

"Great." Forrest smiled.

Once they'd finished all the food, they started packing up, and left the hillside. Forrest and Thunder moved in with Fluttershy and Rainbow soon after. Naturally, Fluttershy's fears turned to be groundless; Having Forrest with her all the time just made things better. The only problem was Angel. He wasn't too pleased at having Forrest living with them. Eventually, Fluttershy appealed to his affection for her.

"Forrest makes me happy, Angel." She explained. "And you do want momma to be happy, right?"

Angel sighed, then gave a small thumbs up.

"I know you'd understand." Fluttershy smiled.

"I loved how you handled that." Forrest purred. "You really know how to talk to animals, don't you?"

"It's what I do." Fluttershy said proudly.

For Rainbow and Thunder, living under the same roof provided more opportunities for their friendly competitions. Nearly everything became a race, from getting up in the morning and having breakfast to getting ready for bed. As the winner always got a kiss from the loser, Rainbow found herself not caring if she lost.

"Another win for me!" Thunder chuckled, after winning their race home from the market.

"And here's your prize." Rainbow kissed. "Kinda makes us both winners, huh?"

"I always feel like a winner when I'm with you, babe." Thunder smiled.

"Corny." Rainbow snorted. "...I didn't say 'stop'..."

A few weeks after their first double date, the two couples had another, on the very same hilltop.

"Here's to moving in together!" Forrest raised his glass of apple cider.

"The best decision we ever made!" Thunder added.

"Hear, hear!" Rainbow smiled.

"Yay." Fluttershy said quietly.

As their latest picnic neared it's end, Forrest and Thunder suddenly became solemnly serious.

"Flutters, I have another question to ask you." Forrest declared.

"Me too, Dashie." Thunder added.

"What's up?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, the fact is, I think you're the greatest mare around." Thunder stated. "A real one-of-a-kind."

"You too, Flutters." Forrest added. "In fact..."

Forrest and Thunder pulled two velvet boxes out of the basket. Inside the boxes were golden hoof rings; Forrest's had an emerald embedded in it, while Thunder's had a sapphire.

"Fluttershy..." Forrest smiled.

"Rainbow..." Thunder kneeled.

"Will you marry me?" They asked in unison.

For a moment, there was silence. Rainbow was the first to break it.

"What took ya so long?" She lightly jabbed Thunder in the shoulder. "Of course I'll marry you, ya big goof!"

"Awesome!" Thunder beamed.

Fluttershy suddenly tipped over in a dead faint.

"Fluttershy!" Forrest gasped, waving his wing in an attempt to revive her. "Are you okay?"

"F-Forrest?" Fluttershy opened her eyes. "I just had the strangest dream. Me and Rainbow were on this double date, and you and Thunder proposed..."

"That was no dream." Forrest declared. "I want to marry you, Flutters."

"Well, I, um..." Fluttershy mumbled. "I thought the idea of us living together was overwhelming, but this... it's the ultimate step in our relationship, isn't it?"

"It is, yeah." Forrest nodded. "I don't want to push you into this, Fluttershy. It's your decision. Just know that I'll love you, no matter what your answer."

"Come on, 'Shy!" Rainbow urged. "Say 'yes'! You know you wanna!"

"Where else are you gonna find a stallion as great as him... who's not me?" Thunder added.

"Forrest..." Fluttershy smiled. "My answer is 'yes'. I will marry you."

"Really?" Forrest gasped, embracing Fluttershy. "Oh, you've made me the happiest stallion in Equestria!"

"Second happiest, pal." Thunder smirked, one wing around Rainbow.

"Let's call it even." Rainbow suggested. "There's a whole lotta happiness to go around, y'know."

Both stallions slipped the hoof rings onto their new fiancés.

"I just realized, we'll have so much to do!" Fluttershy gasped. "We have to break the news to our friends, book a wedding day, register for gifts, have Rarity make us wedding dresses..."

"Oh, right." Rainbow grimaced. "I forgot about that part."

"I bet you'll look great, Dashie." Thunder nuzzled her.

"Well, I suppose if Rarity can make it 20% cooler than a normal wedding dress, I could live with it for a day." Rainbow shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll look perfect, like always." Forrest told Fluttershy.

"And I can just imagine how you'd look in a tuxedo." Fluttershy sighed. "Thank you for this, Forrest. I love you."

"I love you too, my little orchid." Forrest leaned in and kissed Fluttershy.

"You gonna let them get ahead of us?" Rainbow smirked at Thunder.

"Not a chance." Thunder chuckled.

Rainbow and Thunder started kissing too. The two couples were about to become closer than ever.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. Truth And Daring

**Love, Equestria Style**

**Chapter Nine: Truth And Daring**

The life of running a mafia is never easy.

That is what Grimoire's father, Clyde Napoleon, had always told him. Leading a plethora of stallions in doing all sorts of dubious activities, ranging from smuggling priceless artifacts (and giving them to museums, of course), warding off rival gangs seeking to extend their empire by any means necessary, and the occasional but very tasking burial of a dead body, you usually have your hooves full.

And then there was your personal life. While this was rarely an issue for Grimoire's younger brothers, Grimoire, having 'accidentally' conceived a child with his now late wife, Sandy, during spring break over thirty years ago, always had to juggle his duties as a mafia don and his duties as a devoted husband and father. It was not easy. But he had no regrets, for in the end, his daughter, Dusty Speck, turned out alright (though she inherited a bit of his fierce temperament), and was now married to Prince Blueblood (making her a princess in the process) and gave him two beautiful grandsons.

As for him, with Dusty out of the nest, he was free to devote most of his now-free time to his mafia life.

Then came that trip to Ponyville before Caboose's wedding.

Grimoire had long given up the prospect of finding another mare in his life when his wife passed. Sandy was one of few mares that accepted him for he was and stood by him as a wife of a mafia don. Sure, it was a rocky start, what with him getting her pregnant and kinda 'forcing' her into marriage, for the sake of protection, but after that, it was true love. Other mares that he come across since his wife's passing usually wanted him to further their standing on the social ladder (apparently, dating a mafia don can do that for you) or worse yet, to carry out some insidious plot devised by criminals and rivals alike.

But then came Zecora, a zebra shamare that was both beautiful and wise, a rare combination, and soon enough, Grimoire found himself experiencing the same joys of companionship that he had felt since he married Sandy. He was not the only one, for his brothers, having varying amount of success in their previous relationships with other mares (excluding Caboose), each found a mare that they liked.

Murray was now dating May R. Mare, or Mayor Mare, the mayor of Ponyville, Salt was with the town's nurse Redheart, and Sonny and Lars were in a relationship with candy maker Bon-Bon and harpist Lyra respectively. Even Vinny, infamous for being a perverted buzz-kill, and Slot, a tickin' time bomb, found a date in Berry Punch and Vinyl Scratch, a wine connoisseur and DJ.

Though each and one of them were initially supposed to be a one-time thing for this wedding alone, none of the brothers could find it within them to let those mares go. So, as Caboose advised them before he went on his honeymoon, they didn't let them go, and things were good.

However, a new problem has arisen... and we aren't talking about Twitch here, that's another story. Though calling it new would be inappropriate... more like, an old problem had returned: juggling mafia and personal lives.

Each of their mares were completely in the dark to their rather big and dark secret life as mafia men, and each of the brothers wanted to keep it that way, for their safety. However, that proved to be an arduous task, as each and one of the brothers struggled to keep their love lives and their business lives separate, and while they had managed to succeed in doing that so far (albeit a bunch of close calls), it wouldn't be long before they wised up.

That is why Grimoire had decided that they would come clean with their mares the next time they came to visit. Though Murray and the others were hesitant about the idea, they agreed that it would be best that they found out now from them rather than from another source. Thus bringing us to today...

Grimoire was currently in the mansion's foyer, fixing his tie while looking at a mirror, trying his best to hide the apprehension lining his face. While being the one to had suggested the idea of telling their mares the truth, the don could not help but feel nervous about tonight, and for good reason: telling your marefriend that you are a leader of an infamous yet charitable crime organization usually turns out to be the mother of all dealbreakers for mares. However, Zecora deserved the truth, and if she doesn't want to be with a mafia don, he will just have to accept that.

But if he knew Zecora by now, surely she would understand, would she?

The old stallion let out a sigh as he finished perfecting his tie. At least he is not like his brothers...

"Hey, has anypony seen my tie?!" Murray asked.

"It's around your neck, doof." Slot snorted.

"Don't call him a doof!" Vinny cuffed him on the back of the head.

"I'll call whoever I want a 'doof'!" Slot retorted.

"Easy guys." Salt declared. "This night's stressful enough without these shenanigans."

"I still can't believe we're actually going to do this." Sonny declared. "We're really just going to tell him?"

"We have to." Lars declared. "They deserve to know the truth."

"But what if they leave us?" Murray asked.

"May'll probably leave you, Doof." Slot sneered. "Don't even know why she's with you in the first place... Mare must be senile..."

"Take that back!" Murray snarled.

"Or what?" Slot snarled.

"Or I'll just bring up how your girl has terrible taste in music!" Murray smirked.

"That's it!" Slot growled, tackling Murray.

Murray and Slot started fighting, but the others were on hoof to break it up.

"Wow, you guys are tense."

The brothers glanced to see Caboose coming in. He had taken time away from his royal guard duty to come home to act as support for his brothers for this night.

"Well, we are about to divulge our darkest secrets to our marefriends." Lars pointed out.

"Yeah. No pressure or anything." Murray snorted.

"Come on, Murray, don't be like that." Caboose frowned, "Honesty is the greatest policy, and I'm sure once it's all said and done, everything will be okay."

"Easy for you to say." Salt sneered. "You're married. You can have Daring anytime you want."

"He's right, though." Grimoire declared. "Things never turn out as bad as we fear. Remember that sitdown with the Yokeuza a while back? We thought when Vinny got their boss drunk that we were dead meat, but everything turned out alright in the end."

"That is true…" Sonny agreed.

"Statistically, we shouldn't have made it through that." Lars noted.

"Guess luck was on our side." Sonny smiled.

"Let's hope it still is." Murray noted.

"That's the spirit, guys." Caboose smiled.

"Hey, is everything alright in here?"

Coming into the room was Daring Do, having joined Caboose in supporting his brothers, wearing her sleeveless green dress.

"Everything's just dandy, dear." Caboose smirked, nuzzling Daring. "Just working out some pre-revelation jitters."

"Good. 'Cause your guests are here." Daring announced.

"Okay, boys, this is it, no backing down." Grimoire sighed.

"Just try and stay positive." Salt suggested.

"Yeah, right." Slot snorted.

Meanwhile, in the entrance hall, the guests, or namely Zecora, Mayor Mare, Bon-Bon, Redheart, Lyra, Berry Punch, and Vinyl Scratch were waiting.

"Hey, May." Murray smiled.

"Hello, Murray." May smiled.

"Red, great to see ya." Salt smiled. "I've really missed you."

"You too, sweetheart." Redheart beamed.

"Berry, still as sweet as ever." Vinyl chuckled.

"I'm not the only one." Berry smiled.

"You're looking as radiant as ever, Bonnie." Sonny beamed.

"Oh, Sonny..." Bon Bon blushed.

"Good evening, Lyra." Lars kissed her hoof.

"Right back atchya, Lars." Lyra giggled.

"Hello, Zecora." Grimoire smiled.

"Good evening, Grim my dear." Zecora purred. "It is, as always, good to be near."

"Vi." Slot grinned.

"Slot." Vinyl winked.

"Shall we make our way to the dinner table? Sonny made up a five-course Manegolian meal." Murray smirked.

"Ooh... what is that?" Mayor asked.

"I have no idea." Murray admitted.

Soon, everypony sat down to dinner. However, the mares were quick to sense that something wasn't right, as the brothers ate in silence.

"Something wrong, guys?" Vinyl asked. "You're pretty quiet. Vinny hasn't even made a perverted comment yet."

"Oh, yeah?" Vinny smirked. "Later, I'm going to show Berry some well-aged... I mean distilled... I got nothin'."

Caboose and Daring glanced at the other brothers with a knowing look and the brothers then shared grim nods.

"Ladies, we have something to tell you..." Murray declared.

"Oh, I knew it." Vinyl glanced at Sonny. "It's fine, Sonny boy, there's no shame in being a colt cuddler."

The brothers gaped, especially Sonny and Bon-Bon.

"What?!" Bon Bon gasped.

"I'm not gay!" Sonny protested.

"Really?" Vinyl raised an eyebrow. "I only thought, since you seem to know how to make such healthy food..."

"What?!" Sonny spluttered. "Even straight stallions can know how to make tasty food that is good for the soul!"

"Name three." Vinyl challenged him.

Sonny glared at her.

"Look, babe, whether Sonny is into colts or not is not the thing we are referring to..." Slot declared.

"You're all secretly studying human lore?" Lyra asked.

"No!" Vinny snorted, "We're not into that ant trophy bull-crud!"

"The term is anthropy, ya buffoon!" Lars snapped. "Besides, that's not it, either."

"You're secretly a jazz dance troupe?" Bon Bon asked.

"No way!" Murray shook his head. "Half of us hate jazz!"

"You're all serial polygamists?" Berry asked.

"Gettin' there." Vinny shrugged.

"How's that gettin' there?!" Salt sputtered, "No, we are all one-mare stallions!"

"Thank Celestia for that." Redheart sighed. "Are you part of a Tirek-worshipping cult?"

"Cult?!" Grimm gasped, "Ma'am, where do you pick up such crazy notions?"

"Are you secret agents?" May asked.

"Archaeologists?" Zecora offered.

"Oh, for Faust's sake, we're mafia PONIES!" Slot exploded, having enough of all this craziness.

Silence fell.

"What?" Mayor gasped.

"We're mafia ponies!" Slot repeated. "You know, the Godfather, the Goodfellas, the Goodfeathers, the Sopranos, take your pick, we're like that!"

The mares went silent... before they all began to laugh, much to the brothers' confusion.

"Good one, Slot!" Vinyl snorted.

"Did Slot say something funny?" Murray asked.

"Because I'm not seeing it." Vinny added.

"Oh please, you boys, part of the mafia?" Berry smirked.

"It must be a joke, our funny bones you do poke." Zecora added.

"Yeah, I mean, sure, you guys seem to look the part, what with the suits..." Lyra shrugged.

"And the big mansion..." Redheart noted.

"And all your flunkies in tuxes that heeds your every word..." Bon Bon continued.

"And the shadowy activities you never tell any of us about..." Vinyl considered, her face falling.

"And how that one time you visit me, Vinny, you were covered in mud…" Berry frowned.

"And Grim, one night we did sit, and I heard a servant whisper to you about a 'hit'..." Zecora gasped.

"...Oh my gosh, you are mafia ponies." Mayor realized.

All the mares went silent with shock. The brothers held their breath... and then Caboose spoke.

"Now, everypony, let's not panic." He smiled. "I'm sure we can settle this peaceful-"

"YOU ARE MAFIA PONIES?!" Mayor yelled.

"Or just scream at the top of your lungs... nice pick, Murray." Caboose rubbed his ears.

"Dude, that's cool!" Vinyl smiled.

"COOL?! COOL?!" Mayor screeched. "Vinyl, we're dating criminals!"

"Mafia criminals." Vinyl corrected. "Better than dating some wallflower."

"May, May, let's talk about this-" Murray started.

"There's nothing to talk about." Mayor growled. "You kept this from me! Oh good Faust, me, a mayor, dating a mobster!"

"Well, it's sound bad if you put it that way." Murray deadpanned.

"You lied to us!" Redheart declared.

"No!" Salt piped up. "We just… omitted certain details…"

"I can't believe I've been dating a mobster all this time!" Berry trembled. "We shared schnapps together, Vinny!"

"And to think, I shared my gumdrop recipe with you." Bon Bon glared at Sonny.

"I knew finding another pony interested in humans was too good to be true!" Lyra wailed.

"Zecora?" Grimoire stared dolefully at the zebra.

"I am not bothered by your profession, but I am angered by your deception." Zecora admitted. "You should have told me the truth, and make your feelings for me proof."

"Yeah, what she said." Vinyl nodded. "I don't mind you bein' a Mafioso Slot, but I _do_ mind you keepin' it from me."

"Vinyl, babe…" Slot stammered.

"I think we all need time to think…" Mayor declared, her voice cold.

All seven mares got out of their seats and left the room.

"'Scuse me, guys." Daring got up and followed them.

"Well, that went well..." Vinny moaned.

"I knew we shouldn't have told them!" Salt groaned.

"Then why didn't you say so before?" Murray asked.

"I was trying to stay positive!" Salt yelled.

"Fat lot of good it did!" Murray growled. "Your 'positively' screwed us over! Dammit, Salt, I loved May!"

"Whoa, why are you getting ticked at me?!" Salt snarled. "Slot's the one who just blurted it out! If it weren't for him, we could've broken things to them more gently!"

"Yeah, it's his fault!" Sonny agreed.

"As usual." Lars snarled.

"Caboose, you're no longer my least favorite brother." Vinny said snidely.

"Thanks… I think?" Caboose said in awkwardness.

"Hey, don't gang up on me, ya jerks!" Slot growled.

"Guys, just calm down..." Grimoire tried to defuse the situation.

"It was probably Vinny's fault!" Slot pointed. "His drunk marefriend scared the others with her quivering!"

"Why, you..." Vinny leapt at Slot, and started pummeling him.

"That's right, punish that dirtbag, Vinny!" Salt cheered.

"Shut up, Salt!" Murray shoved Salt. "Vinny is obviously the one who ruined everything!"

Salt glared viciously at Murray. "I don't like being TOUCHED!" He emphasized the last word with a punch to Murray's snout.

"Gah, you son-of-a…!" Murray roared as he lunged at Salt.

"I've always hated you!" Lars shoved Sonny.

"I've always hated you more!" Sonny shoved back.

"Brothers, stop this! You're all acting like hooligans!" Grimoire admonished, as he tries to break up Slot and Vinny, "We just need to calm the buck dow-"

Before he could finish, a wayward punch of Vinny's collided with Grimoire, knocking him back into a wall. The other brothers stopped their fighting just to gape at what Vinny just done.

"Vinny!" Caboose gasped in horror.

"Oh my gosh, Grimiore, I'm so sorry!" Vinny sputtered, "I didn't-"

A growl cut him off, as Grimoire picked himself back up, using the wall as support. Grimoire put a hoof to his face, sporting a bloody snout. Confirming that his blood had been spilt, the eldest brother gave a death glare at Vinny, and said in a voice that was cold as the north…

"Okay, you porky piece of crud… know that you brought this upon yourself…"

Before Vinny could comprehend what he say, Grimoire let out a bellowing neigh as he tackled Vinny off Slot, and began wailing into him with more fervor than a stallion his age should possess.

"Let's rumble!" Slot roared, as all the brothers (save for Caboose) staring fighting.

Caboose watched in horror as his brothers fight.

"Bros! Stop this! This isn't helping anypony!" Caboose pleaded.

"Shut up, Caboose, no pony likes you!" Vinny snarled, biting Grimm's hoof.

"No, no pony _likes_ you!" Grimoire roared, using his magic to judo throw Vinny into the table.

"Oh no…" Caboose gulped, as he did the logical thing: running out of the room. "Carapace! Break out 'Shelia 2.0!'"

As he left, Salt jumped off the table, performing a flying press onto Murray. "Yippe-kai-yay, Motherf-"

_Meanwhile…_

Outside, the mares were discussing the revelation.

"I can't believe Lars is a mafia pony." Lyra sighed. "He seemed like such a nice pony. Now who am I supposed to talk to about humans?"

"Really, you're upset about that?" Mayor frowned. "What about me? I'm a politician. You realize what would happen to my career if ponies were to find out that I was dating a criminal offender?"

"Hey, at least you didn't spend a bunch of 'wonderful' nights with your coltfriend." Redheart pouted. "Salt was real good to me…"

"So was Sonny…oh, how I will miss his pineapple paste…" Bon Bon sniffed.

"And all those delicious wine and concoctions of Vin that will never grace my taste buds…" Berry frowned.

"Yeah, Slot was a cool guy… well, as long as you don't bring up cats playing pianos or his parents doing 'things'." Vinyl shrugged.

"And Grim seemed so refined." Zecora added. "He and I did wine and dine..."

"But that doesn't change the fact that they are criminals…" Lyra frowned, "We have to break up with them, don't we?"

"Well, I don't want to wake up one day with another pony's head in my bed…" Berry shivered.

"This sucks." Vinyl pouted.

"I know, and Murray was so sweet, too." Mayor added, before glaring. "He must have been corrupted by the others!"

"Not by my Salt!" Redheart gasped.

"That thug?" Bon Bon snarled. "Definitely. I've seen how feely he gets with you."

"Hey, my coltfriend is affectionate! Not unlike your 'flamboyant' guy, Sonny!" Redheart defended.

"What's with everypony assuming he's gay?!" Bon Bon stammered.

"Slot's the youngest." Vinyl declared. "He was probably led astray by that drunk, Vinny."

"He's not a drunk!" Berry snarled. "And if anything, Slot's the thug here! He gets angry at a drop of a hat"

"Hey, watch it!" Vinyl growled at Berry.

"What of Lars?! Anypony crazy as Lyra to believe in humans can't be good!" Redheart glared.

"Oh no, you did not just go there!" Lyra roared.

"What about Grim? The old geezer has to be the ringleader!" Vinyl pointed out.

"He is not old." Zecora growled. "How dare you be so bold!"

"Come on, Murray is easily the bad influence! Those shifty eyes just scream 'criminal mastermind'!" Lyra growled.

"Hey, that's my coltfriend you badmouthing there!" Mayor yelled.

"What do you care? He's a 'criminal offender' like you said!" Lyra sneered.

"Yeah, don't be a hypocrite, old lady!" Vinyl growled.

"Oh, shut up, Vinyl!" Berry growled, as she then slapped Vinyl, much to everypony's horror.

"You shut up!" Vinyl screamed, as she then slapped Berry even harder.

"Stop this now!" Zecora declared, stepping in. However, it was at an inopportune time, as Berry retaliated with another slap.

Everypony went silent as Zecora's face contorted into a cold glare like her coltfriend.

"...Time for pow!" Zecora bellowed, as she tackled Berry.

With that, all the mares began fighting amongst themselves, slapping, punching and tugging at each others' mane. Some questionable words were dropped in the process as well.

Soon, Daring came in.

"Okay, that's enough! Break it up, mares!" She declared as she pushed mares off each other. "Honestly, I expected more from some of you gals..."

"She started it." Vinyl pointed at Mayor.

"It doesn't matter! Look, I know what they told you may come as a shock to you…"

"You knew, didn't you?" Mayor accused. "How could you live knowing that your husband is one of _them_?!"

"Well, he is a good cuddler." Daring joked. "But that aside, you shouldn't be so quick as to judge them."

"Oh, why is that?" Vinyl glared.

"Yes, I too, have trouble believing there is good to such a mess." Zecora nodded.

"Because I went through the same thing with Caboose." Daring declared.

"But... you're still with Caboose." Lyra declared.

"Yep." Daring nodded, showing off her wedding ring. "And I hadn't looked back since."

"But how?" Redheart asked, "How could you stay with him?"

"Well, that's quite a story..." Daring smiled.

_Nearly a year ago... a few months before 'Me, Myself, and O'Malley'_

It had been about two months since Caboose had been dragged along with the princes to achieve immortality via the Golden Phoenix and met Daring Do.

Ever since that fateful expedition, Caboose and Daring had been spending almost every day with each other. With Daring retired from her adventures, she settled down in Canterlot, so that she and Caboose could visit each other often.

Caboose, while having disastrous attempts with mares (and one stallion) in the past, actually was doing pretty well in maintaining his relationship with Daring. She seems to enjoy his company and most certainly wasn't using him as a bank, a trophy, or as a temporary concubine. That was a plus.

However, Caboose knew Daring wasn't stupid and he knew that she would start asking about his personal life. So, he had to do it: he had to tell Daring that he was a mafia pony.

Thus bringing him to that day, as he was in the foyer in his best suit, fixing his tie constantly, much to the enjoyment of his older brothers who were watching him.

"Hey, guys, does my tie look right?" Caboose asked worriedly.

"For the seventh time, yes." Vinny rolled his eyes. "You really need to calm down, 'Boose."

"How can I?" Caboose groaned. "Daring is going to be here any second and tonight's the night I'm supposed to tell her... the thing."

"I don't know why you're telling her." Salt frowned. " I mean, she doesn't suspect anything, does she?"

"No, but I don't want to keep any secrets from Daring." Caboose retorted. "A relationship needs to be built on trust."

"Those are wise words, Caboose, but I doubt you need to put yourself in so much stress just to please Daring." Grimoire declared.

"But I do!" Caboose insisted. "You don't understand, this could be the mare for me, and if things don't go the way I want it, I will lose her and be alone forever!"

"Wow, you are being over-dramatic." Slot declared.

**"You're being over-dramatic, buckface!"** O'Malley retorted, before smiling. **"Good to be back, readers!"**

"O'Malley, stay down!" Caboose returned. "I need this to go perfect!"

"Look, just take a deep breath, Caboose." Lars suggested

"Yeah, Daring seems to like you a lot." Sonny agreed. "I don't think you being a mobster under the guise of a royal guard is going to change that."

"You're right..." Caboose took a deep breath and put on a sickly smile. "You guys are always right... I love you all so much... and I really don't want any of you to mess this up for me, or I will have to go ballistic on all of you."

The Napoleons looked on in shock as Caboose went to fix his tie again.

"Geez, he really needs this mare." Vinny shook his head.

A griffin came in.

"Excuse me, sirs, but Miss Do have arrived." He declared.

"Okay, showtime." Caboose shuddered.

They all met Daring in the foyer.

"Hey, honey." Daring kissed Caboose.

"Daring, these are my brothers." Caboose declared. "Murray, Vinny, Salt, Sonny, Lars, Slot and Grimoire."

"Hey." Murray smiled.

"How's it goin'?" Vinny grinned.

"A pleasure." Salt smiled.

"Lovely to meet you." Sonny added.

"Charmed." Lars nodded.

"You're hot." Slot smirked.

**"Knock that off!"** O'Malley emerged, before Caboose pushed him back down. "So, you've met the family. You can go-I mean, have dinner... with us!"

"Let us show you to the dining room. Sonny made ragweed soup." Grimoire gestured to the dining room, saving Caboose from making a fool of himself..

Caboose let out a breath of relief as everypony made their way to the dining room.

Soon, dinner was served. Daring was at one end of the table, while the others were all around the table with Grimoire sitting at the opposite end. Caboose was still very nervous, as he tries to sip his soup, though the magical grip on his soup was so shaky that the soup just dripped off.

"Say, Caboose, can you pass the salt?" Slot asked.

"Sure!" Caboose inadvertently yelped as he magically grabbed the salt and... chucked it right past Slot. "Sorry."

"Can you pass me the bowl of apples, Caboose?" Salt requested.

"On it!" Caboose shouted unnecessarily, as he levitated the bowl... and chucked it at Salt, who barely dodged it.

"Geez, Caboose!" Salt yelped.

"Hey, 'Boose, could you pass me a knife?" Sonny asked.

"No!" The other brothers yelled.

"Is everything alright, Caboose?" Daring asked. "You look bothered."

"Bothered? Why would you say that? I'm perfectly fine!" Caboose's horn sparked and a knife flew out of the room. A loud yelp was heard in the background. Caboose gulped.

"Daring, Caboose has something that he would like to tell you." Grimoire stepped in.

"If this is about O'Malley, I know about him." Daring replied.

**"Dang straight!"** O'Malley smirked, before slapping himself back to Caboose.

"No, not O'Malley." Murray shook his head.

"Caboose nearly killing his cousin Church with a cannon?" Daring suggested.

"Not that either." Vinny declared.

"The eight of you performing Riverdance at Dusty's birthday party?" Daring asked.

"Aw jeez, I'd just about blocked that memory..." Lars groaned.

"For Pete's sake, we're mafia ponies!" Slot growled.

Caboose and others went slack-jawed at that. Daring glanced at them in confusion.

"...What do you mean you're mafia ponies?!" She yelled.

"Like I said: We're mafia ponies!" Slot repeated. "You know, the Godfather, the Goodfellas, the Goodfeathers, the Sopranos, take your pick, we're like that!"

Daring was shocked.

"Mafia... wait... Napoleon... you mean to tell me that you are the Napoleons, as in one of the world's greatest crime syndicates?" She gasped.

"Yup. Winner of the "Whackies" for five years and counting." Lars said proudly.

"And 'best heist' award for three years running." Salt added.

"Caboose... how could you not tell me?" Daring asked, deeply hurt.

"Oh no, oh no, I know that kind of voice!" Caboose quickly lunged at Daring's hind hooves. "Please don't leave me! Please don't leave me!"

"Caboose, get a hold of yourself!" Grimoire yelled.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE! I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE!" Caboose wailed.

"Caboose!" Daring tried to pry him off.

"Dude, you're freaking her out!" Vinny declared.

"No, I love Daring! I don't want to lose her!" Caboose started crying hysterically. "I-I-" He began convulsing rapidly, and making weird computer-like noises, then dropped to the ground, fidgeting like he had just been shocked, before going limp.

"Caboose? Are you alright?" Lars asked.

"Caboose . exe has encountered an error. Processing." Caboose said, in a completely monotone voice.

"Caboose, are you feeling alright?" Sonny kicked him lightly.

"Caboose . exe has encountered an error. Processing."

"Caboose, this is not funny!" Slot frowned.

"Caboose . exe is unable to process error. Rebooting."

"What's wrong with him?" Daring asked.

"It depends: Do you want the full diagnosis or just our guesses?" Murray replied.

"Caboose . exe is shutting down."

Suddenly, Caboose's face contorted to O'Malley's scowl.

**"Oh, way to go, guys, you broke Caboose!"** He snarled.

"She started it." Vinny pointed at Daring.

**"Well, now, I have to reboot Caboose!"** O'Malley growled. **"Chin don't fail me now!"**

O'Malley dragged himself out of the room by his chin. The others stood in silence.

"I should go." Daring sighed.

"Don't go, please!" Grimoire tried to stop her. "You mean the world to Caboose. Losing you would break his heart."

"He should've thought of that before!" Daring snarled. "I mean, I should had seen this coming when he didn't know squat about Saddle Arabia…"

"Oh come on! You didn't leave him because of O'Malley, but you are because he's a mafia pony? You realize how messed up that is?"

"Multiple personality is one thing, Murray, but a criminal? I didn't think Caboose would be like that…" Daring muttered.

"Please, Caboose is no criminal. He's too soft for that." Slot snorted.

"Look, why am I arguing with the lot of you? None of you are any better!" Daring spat.

"You're right." Grimoire admitted. "We are no better…because Caboose is better than all of us."

Daring raised an eyebrow.

"Look, Daring, Caboose is a mafia pony. Nothing can change that." Grimoire told her. "But that doesn't change that fact that he's still the same Caboose you've always known."

"Grim's right." Murray nodded. "I mean, the whole mafia thing aside, Caboose cannot lie or keep secrets to save his soul. If anything, he's the most honest pony out of all of us."

"Let's not forget that Caboose is also kind." Lars added. "I have yet to meet another pony that is as sweet and innocent as Caboose."

"And while a bit odd, Caboose knows how to make you laugh. I hate admitting it, but he does know how to bring a smile to my face at times." Vinny chuckled.

"Caboose is also selfless." Sonny smiled. "He gives a lot to this family… his generosity is matched by none other."

"And he's loyal. He would throw his hoof on a blade, catch a grenade, and jump in front of train for anypony he cares about. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if he inflicted severe bodily injuries just to make you smile." Salt added.

"Heck, we might be bold enough to say that he's the most magical guy you ever meet." Sonny declared. "Although there was that time when he accidentally blasted cousin Church with a cannon… and gave that flag to the guy he thought was our client… and opened the Gates of Tartarus-"

"Too far, Slot, too far…" Salt warned.

"Look, the point is… Caboose may not have told you the truth right away, but he told you today." Grimoire reminded Daring. "That oughta count for something, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." Daring admitted. "It means he trusts me with his biggest secret. He must really care about me."

"Of course. He did just grovel at your hooves to not leave him." Vinny joked.

"Murray?" Daring deadpanned.

Murray slugged Vinny in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Vinny groaned, rubbing his hurt shoulder.

Caboose re-entered the room, successfully rebooted.

"Caboose . exe version 1.5 activated..." He mumbled, before shaking his head. "Woo, that's better..." Then he saw Daring. "Daring, you're still here!"

"Yes, I am." Daring smiled.

"Does that mean... you're sticking with me?" Caboose smiled hopefully.

"It does." Daring nodded. "Knowing the truth doesn't change the kind of pony you are. Your brothers reminded me of that."

"Oh, that is a relief!" Caboose smiled.

I'm still steamed, though." Daring glared at him. "It's gonna take a lot of hoofrubs to make up for this."

"Whatever you want, my love." Caboose smiled.

"Good." Daring nodded, as a smile crept on her face, "For now…"

Daring kissed Caboose passionately, as the brothers watched on with smiles.

"We did good, boys. We did good." Grimoire nodded.

"Just call us Mafioso matchmakers." Vinny grinned.

_Back in the present..._

"And you forgave him?" Bon Bon asked. "Just like that?"

"Sure did." Daring nodded. "Look, the Napoleons may be mobsters that lie, steal, and cheat…but on the inside, they are still good, decent ponies. I recognized that about Caboose, and so I stuck with him. All I ask is that you mares remember that about your stallions."

The other mares glanced at each other with uncertainty.

"Besides, it would be rather nice to have mares around over the next couple of months." Daring smirked.

"What do you mean?" Bon Bon raised a brow.

"Well…" Daring blushed, "I visited the doctor earlier this week and…"

The others figured out the rest.

"You're pregnant?!" They all said at once.

"Yes. Still hadn't told Caboose yet though." Daring nodded, rubbing her belly. "Look, I am not asking you to marry them or anything, but I want you to know that you won't regret it. I didn't, and now, I'm going to be a mother, thanks to Caboose."

The mares glanced at each other…before a smile crept on all their faces.

"I guess we may have overreacted a little..." Mayor admitted.

"Or a lot." Redheart added.

"We may have been living a lie for a while, but that does not mean our love wasn't worthwhile." Zecora declared.

"Let's give 'em another chance." Vinyl suggested.

"Hear, hear!" Berry cheered.

"Then back we go." Lyra smiled.

"Let's hope they're not too broken up about things..." Bon Bon added.

They opened the door to the dining room... only to find the brothers locked together in combat in a destroyed dining room.

Grimoire had Vinny in a headlock, while Vinny clutched Murray's head tightly, tugging at his mane. Murray jabbing Lars in the back with an arrow from his crossbow, Lars whipping Sonny's back with his crop at the same time. Sonny torching Slot's mane while throwing his weight on him. Slot nicking Salt with his knife, while trying not to scream that his mane was on fire, and Salt rapidly punched Grimoire's barrel.

"Surrender, Vandal Napoleon!" Grimoire grunted, ignoring the pain of his now bruised midsection.

"Bite me!" Vinny snarled, as he bit Murray's ear.

"Kiss my flank, Lars!" Murray growled.

"Not before I kick yours!" Lars spat as he whipped Sonny again.

"Heat's on, Slot!" Sonny taunted his brother.

"Gonna... cut you... up!" Slot snarled at Salt.

"D'ya mind?!" Salt spat. "I'm busy thumpin' Grim here!"

"Um, boys?" Daring asked, quite shocked by the scene.

The brothers froze, as they saw Daring and the other mares. Grimoire and the others immediately got off each other, as they dusted off their now torn suits the best they could and straighten their manes... except in Slot's case, he just patted out the flame on his now-bare head. It seemed all hostility had faded away, just like that.

"So…what brings you back here, ladies?" Murray asked as coolly as possible.

"Daring helped us realize something." Mayor declared. "You may have kept this truth from us, but it doesn't mean you're not the stallions we fell in love with. A wonderful, protective stallion like you, Murray."

"A strong, caring stallion." Redheart smiled at Salt.

"A sweet, funny guy." Berry beamed at Vinny.

"A great chef..." Bon Bon told Sonny.

"An intriguing conversationalist." Lyra purred at Lars.

"One sweet dancer..." Vinyl told Slot.

You told what is true, and now I have increased my love for you." Zecora kissed Grimoire on the cheek.

Daring smiled as the couples reconciled. Suddenly, a wall came down, as Caboose stormed in with a cannon with the inscription 'Shelia 2.0'.

"Okay, bros, cease all hostilities before I blow you all up!" Caboose threated.

The mares screeched in shock, holding their hooves up.

"Whoa!" Murray yelped.

"Put the cannon down, ya whackjob!" Salt screeched.

"It's okay, dear." Daring told Caboose. "Everything's back to normal."

"Seriously? Why didn't you say so?" Caboose smiled, as he pushed his cannon aside. "That's a relief."

"Daring, this is the time, I feel." Zecora urged Caboose. "Time to give Caboose the big reveal."

"What is she talking about?" Caboose wondered.

"Well, Caboose…" Daring smiled, "You're going to be a father."

Caboose, as well as the other brothers, gaped in shock.

"Say what?!" Vinny gasped.

"Incredible." Grimoire smiled.

"Didn't know he had it in 'im." Murray smiled.

"We're gonna be uncles... again!" Salt cheered.

"I hope it's a colt, so I can teach him how to fight." Slot smiled.

"Or how to cook." Sonny smiled.

"Or to crunch numbers." Lars chuckled. He noticed everypony looking at him. "...What?"

"I'm going to be a dad?" Caboose asked.

"Yes you are." Daring nuzzled him.

"I'm going to be a dad…" Caboose repeated.

"Caboose?" Murray asked with concern.

Then, just like that, Caboose exploded into a cacophony of cheers.

"YEAH!" Caboose bellowed, raising his hooves to the air. "I'm going to be a dad! Woo-hoo! Alright! Oh, yeah! Whoot, whoot! Yay! Yay! Yay! I'm so hap-"

Caboose suddenly keeled over.

"Caboose . exe has encountered an error. Processing." He said, the monotone returning.

"Is he alright?" Mayor asked Daring.

"He'll be fine." Daring smiled. "He just needs time to reboot."

"So, now that all that's out of the way, who's up for a glass of '84 Dream Valley Chablis?" Grimoire smiled.

Everypony raised their hoof, then they all gasped at Vinny.

"What?" Vinny looked up and saw a knife piercing his raised hoof.

"...Oops." Slot cringed.

"Aw, nerds." Vinny uttered, before he fainted.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	10. Zebrican Safari

**Love, Equestria Style**

**Chapter Ten: Zebrican Safari**

A Saddle Arabian like pony was trekking through the savannah plains of the continent of Zebrica, herding a flock of sheep. He stood atop a hill, looking on with pride... before getting trampled by a carriage.

"Sorry!" The Changeling Carapace apologized, having been pulling the carriage alongside another of his kind.

The carriage had the eight Napoleon brothers and Zecora, with Caboose singing a few bars of 'Sweet Home Appleloosa' alongside a built-in gramophone.

_"Sweet home Appleloosa. where the skies are so blue!" _Caboose sang. _"Sweet home Appleloosa, lord, I'm coming home to you!"_

"Wow, I can't believe this is the first time we've been to Zebrica!" Murray exclaimed.

"I must say, did you never have business here some day?" Zecora asked.

"Well, no offense, but Zebrica doesn't really offer much in terms of resources." Vinny noted.

"Yeah. Besides, we kinda had an agreement with the Vindahoovian family to not 'taint' these lands." Lars shrugged.

"Still, it is nice to finally visit your home village, Zecor." Grimoire added. "I had no idea that all zebras were obligated to come home every year."

"You did not have to go so much trouble, to come here on the double." Zecora declared.

"Perish the thought, love." Grimoire kissed her. "I was actually hoping to meet other zebras eventually."

"Wow, there's a lot of exposition floatin' around, huh?" Caboose mused.

"Indeed, this could easily serve an educational purpose in teaching us the ways of zebras." Lars smiled.

"Well, that, and giving us an excuse to whip out this baby." Murray gestured to the carriage.

"Speaking in this instance, what exactly is this conveyance?" Zecora asked.

"Why, this is the newest model of Bitalian-Armored Transport." Murray boasted. "4-inch armor plating, MAG suspension bumper and armor for the pullers, a mountable cannoneer/rapid-fire crossbow gunner position, and total seating for 10. Also comes with cup holders and an all-surround stereo gramophone. This is the EQ7 BAT... I call it the Warthog."

Silence ensued.

"Why 'Warthog'?" Lars asked.

"Because EQ7 BAT is hard to say in conversations..." Murray answered.

"No, but 'Warthog'? I mean, this carriage doesn't look like a pig." Lars frowned.

"Come again?" Murray asked.

"It kinda reminds me of a puma." Lars admitted.

"What the heck is a puma?" Vinny asked.

"Are you referring to that shoe company that makes the royal princesses' shoes?" Caboose chimed in.

"No, like a puma." Lars declared. "It's a big cat, like a lion."

"Okay, you're making that up." Vinny snorted.

"Really, there is such thing as a puma!" Lars insisted.

"Sonny, please poison Lars' next meal." Vinny requested.

"Hey, if you have a non-lethal dosage of something, just say the word..." Sonny shrugged.

"Look, see those two tow hooks that the pullers are pulling us by?" Murray pointed. "They look like tusks, and what kind of animal has tusks?"

" ...A walrus." Lars answered.

"Stop making up animals!" Vinny yelled.

The carriage stoped outside a small village of huts made out of mud and straw. A crowd of zebra emerged to investigate. They were wary at first, until Zecora stepped out, at which point they cheered for their tribesmate's return. One old zebra mare stepped forward.

"Zecora, welcome back!" She smiled.

"Zaria, my sister dear." Zecora hugged her. "It is great to be here."

"And who are those outsiders you bring?" Zaria asked. "All of them standing in a ring."

"These are the Napoleon brothers, sister." Zecora declared nuzzling against Grimoire. "Of whom Grimoire here is my mister."

The zebra crowd muttered scandalously.

"A pleasure to meet you." Grimoire declared.

"As I you." Zaria declared. "I am the village elder, this much is true. Now come, there is much to do."

"Do all zebras talk in rhyme?" Murray asked.

"It is true, we all do." Zecora nodded.

"Mind if I ask why?" Slot frowned.

"For us, verse is beauty, and also truth." Zecora revealed. "To not speak so would be most uncouth."

"What, like... swearing?" Caboose asked.

"In a way, yes." Zecora smiled. "For us, it would be quite a mess."

"Come, we hold a feast!" Zaria told the zebras. "For the return of my sister, we can do the least!"

The Napoleons joined the tribe in the dining hut, where they were shown several Zebrican delicacies.

"What's this stuff?" Slot grimaced at the dish in front of him.

"Savannah grass salad." Sonny declared. "It's very exotic."

Slot took a tentative bite... only to spit it out immediately.

"Yuck, gross!" He spat.

The grass splattered onto Salt's head.

"Okay, now you're gonna get it!" He threw some of his own food at Slot, a portion of it hitting Vinny.

"Counterattack!" Vinny yelled, tossing some of his own food at Salt.

"Pre-emptive strike!" Caboose threw some food at Murray.

Before long, seven of the brothers were engaged in a food fight.

"Guys, STOP!" Grimoire yelled, causing them to freeze in their tracks.

As the brothers came to their senses, they realized the zebra tribe glaring at them.

"Why's everypony staring at us?" Lars asked.

"Our food can at times be scarce." Zaria growled. "To waste it like that is the worst."

"Thanks a lot, guys." Grimoire groaned.

"He started it." The other brothers pointed at Slot.

"Yeah, well... you continued it!" Slot retorted.

The sun started to set.

"Night will come soon." Zaria declared. "To bed, before rises the moon."

The tribe returned to their individual huts. A number of huts remained; Just enough to share between the brothers. Murray, Vinny and Salt took one, Lars and Sonny took another, and Slot and Caboose yet another. Grimoire and Zecora lodged in her old hut.

"Well, that could have gone better." Grimoire sighed, laying down on his cot as he slipped off his jacket and shirt.

"Worry not, my dear." Zecora smiled, sitting aside him. "You are overreacting, I fear."

"I hope so." Grimoire sighed. "First impressions is everything, and I do not want this to go down like it did with the Van Saddlesons."

"Like how?" Zecora asked.

"You don't wanna know. Let's just say that we can't step into Denmare." Grimoire grimaced.

"Worry not about these little swerves." Zecora smiled sweetly, nuzzling Grimm. "Perhaps I can help... calm your nerves."

"Thanks, love… after today, I could use something to take a load off." Grimoire smirked seductively, as he wrapped his hooves around Zecora and rolled atop her. He began kissing her fervently…

Then Caboose came in.

"Hey, you two, could I-oh…" Caboose trailed off as he saw the two in a compromising position, much to their shock.

"Caboose!" Grimoire backed off of Zecora. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, Slot kicked me out." Caboose admitted.

"Oh, what did you do?" Grimoire groaned.

"Nothing! I was just talking to him about Daring's pregnancy, and somehow it got him to thinking about our mum and dad… and you know how he gets when it comes to our mum and dad…" Caboose rubbed the back of his head.

"I swear, that boy needs more help than you do." Grimoire sighed.

"And now I need somewhere else to sleep, and I was wondering if maybe… I could bunk with you guys for tonight?" Caboose asked.

"Of course you may do." Zecora smiled. "Anything for you."

"But Zecor, we were…" Grimoire was about to protest.

"I'm sorry if this seems worst, but remember, family comes first." Zecora stated matter of factly.

"Right…" Grimoire frowned, as he just fell to the cot again, letting out a loud groan.

The next morning, they awoke for breakfast.

"Hey, guys!" Caboose smiled. He was wearing golden rings around his neck.

"What are you wearing?" Murray asked.

"Cool, isn't it?" Caboose smiled. "This nice zebra stallion gave it to me."

Zecora tittered lightly.

"What's so funny?" Caboose asked.

"My laughter is somewhat fair." Zecora smirked. "Considering your new accessory is usually worn by a mare."

"What?!" Caboose gasped. "Zazu, you lied to me!"

A nearby zebra stallion and his friends laughed loudly.

"Okay, how do I get this thing off?" Caboose groaned.

"Hey, no-one makes my little bro look dumb!" Slot yelled. "He does it himself!"

Slot charged the stallion and attacked them. Zaria came onto the scene shortly.

"What goes on here?" She snarled. "The outsider picks a fight, I fear?"

"They started it." Slot snarled.

"This one cannot take a joke." Zazu glared. "His sense of humor, we merely poked."

"I suggest you reign in your temper, colt." Zaria declared. "Before it makes you look like a dolt."

"Whatever." Slot sneered.

"Look, let's just take it easy, okay?" Grimoire suggested. Zaria gave a minor grunt as she walked off with Zazu in tow. Then Grimm glared at Slot, "What in buck's name is wrong with you?"

"Hey, I was sticking up for my bro." Slot defended.

"Dang it, Slot, first the dinner, then having Caboose interrupt me and Zecora's 'me-time', and now this? Are you trying to ostracize us?" Grimoire snarled.

"No, not at all." Slot stammered, a little put off by Grimm's scowl.

"Then knock it off!" Grimoire poked Slot hard as he walked off.

"He's right, you know." Lars sighed. "It's important to Grim for us all to get along. For his sake, we should at least try to fit in. What say we all go out and mingle, try and find something about this village we can enjoy?"

"Guess so." Vinny nodded.

"I'm in." Sonny nodded.

"Me too." Salt smiled.

"And me." Murray nodded.

Slot was silent, before being nudged by Murray.

"Yeah, whatever!" Slot sighed.

Caboose finally managed to break off the gold hoops.

"Finally!" He breathed. "Hey guys, does my neck look longer to you?"

After that mutual agreement, the brothers split up, eager to learn more about life in Zebrica.

Sonny was walking through the village, when he came by a pot boiling over a fire-pit.

"Hmm, wonder what's on the menu today?" Sonny wondered as he took a ladle and took a sip of the pot's content. "Mmm, tastes good." He turned to a nearby elderly zebra mare. "'Scuse me, miss, but what is this soup?"

"Your query throws me for a loop, for I am doing laundry, not soup." The zebra stifled a laugh, as she pulled up a wet shirt.

Sonny immediately went green. "Oh, boy…"

As Salt wandered through the village, he saw a stallion with a large knife.

"You call that a knife?" Salt drew an even larger knife. "_This_ is a knife."

"Not on your life." The stallion pulled out an even bigger one. "_This_ is a knife."

"Oh, wait, this is just my letter opener." Salt said, drawing another, bigger knife. "This is my real knife."

"Oh, what strife." The zebra pulled out a knife as big as his torso. "You must have been looking at the wrong knife!"

Meanwhile, Vinny walked into a hut filled with tribal _accoutrements_.

"Weird." He picked up a flat disc. Looking outside, he saw a zebra stallion wearing one in his lower jaw. "Well, when in rome..."

He put the disc in his mouth, then walked outside in it.

_'My lips are starting to go numb.'_ Vinny thought.

Just then, Lars ran into him.

"'Ars?" Vinny mumbled. "'At 'appened to 'ou?"

"What happened to me?" Lars looked at the disc. "What happened to you?"

"'Ell, I..." Vinny pulled out the disc. "Ow. I was just trying the local fashions. Now, what's up with you?"

"I got talking to some zebra who don't speak Equestrian." Lars declared. "My Zebrican may not be as up to par as I thought, as something I said seemed to have really made them angry."

A trio of angry zebras rounded the corner.

"Gotta run!" Lars yelped.

The zebra rushed past Vinny in their pursuit, following him round a hut. As Vinny slinked away, he heard the sound of pummelling in the distance.

Miraculously, the rest of the brothers (even Slot and Caboose) managed to stay out of trouble. A little while later, the Napoleons observed the tribe playing an usual game, involving hoops and sticks.

"What's this?" Grimoire asked.

"We call it 'Hoop'a', Grim." Zecora declared. "A funner way of exercise then the gym, The way to win is a simple trick. Simply throw your hoops over the enemies' sticks."

"Ooh, I wanna play!" Caboose squeed. "Can we, Grim?"

"Why not?" Grimoire shrugged. "You guys deserve it, seeing as how nothing else has gone wrong this morning."

"Yeas, indeed..." Lars cringed, knowing Grimoire wasn't aware of his earlier scuffle.

The Napoloen brothers (save for Grimoire) joined in the game.

"Check this out!" Slot flung his hoop over the opposing team's stick. "Score!"

"Lucky shot." Murray snorted. "My turn."

Murray's throw ended up missing.

"Me, me!" Caboose yelled. His throw ended up going too high, the hoop swaying like a Frisbee.

"Whoa, nice throw…" Murray complimented.

However, the hoop was about to hit Zaria's hut.

"Oh, you gotta be sh-" Grimoire gasped.

The hoop struck Zaria's hut, knocking off the straw roof, resulting in a domino effect that knocked off the roofs of half the huts in the village.

All the zebras gaped in shock, as well as the brothers. Caboose himself glanced at the damage he caused, as the hoop landed back at his hooves, and then at the stick in which he threw the hoop from. He looked back and saw the zebras now glaring at him.

"Hehe, oops?" Caboose nervously smiled.

"That is the last straw!" Zaria growled. "These fools, Napoleon by name, have been nothing but trouble since they came!"

"Sister..." Zecora started.

"Your old beau, Zou, was a stallion, brave and true." Zaria declared. "Why do you choose this one as the fellow for you?"

"I love him, sister." Zecora declared. "He is my mister."

"Oh yes, you must be on a roll." Zaria said sarcastically. "Replacing Zou with an uncouth stallion who probably cannot even rear you a healthy foal."

"For your information, I had a daughter, and she is healthy as a button!" Grimoire roared.

"Mixing our breed with his is a bad idea." Zaria declared. "You should have never brought him here."

"Is that what you think?" Grimoire snarled. "Then I'll just go then! As they say in my home country, _vaffanculo_!"

Grimoire stormed off into the wilderness.

"Grimiore!" Zecora called after him, before glaring at her sister. "Look at what you''ve done! This is truly not fun!"

"My temper, you do test." Zaria glared back. "I am thinking of your best interests."

Zecora only growled as she went off after Grimoire. The brothers looked on in worry as the zebras all went off to repair the damage they done.

"Man, we screwed up bad." Murray sighed.

"Heh, at least it's not as bad as it was with the Yokeuza." Vinny shrugged.

The brothers just glared at him.

"Sorry." Vinny frowned.

Out in the wilds, Zecora ran to catch up with the steamed stallion.

"Grimoire, wait!" Zecora called. "Where could you possibly go in this state?"

"Just away from them!" Grimoire snarled. "I came here to connect with your family, but they apparently want nothing to do with mine! And to insult me like that! I oughta..."

"Enough, Grim." Zecora said sternly. "Your view seems quite dim."

"Yeah, I didn't hear you sticking up for me against your big sister." Grimoire snorted. "Nice to know where I stand."

"What do you say?" Zecora asked. "What game do you play?"

"Clearly, you side with your own kind over me." Grimoire sulked.

"How dare you!" Zecora yelled. "You think that is true?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Grimoire yelled back. "You just stood there while she was laying into me, treating me like garbage! You know what happens to ponies who badmouth me in Bitaly? They get chopped into pieces and fed to sharks!"

Watching from afar through one binoculars was Murray, as the brothers looked on in worry.

"Yikes, they're really get into it." Murray noted.

"Things are going to be alright with them, right?" Caboose asked.

"Don't know, Caboose." Murray said solemnly. "Zecora seems really steamed."

"If I could have one wish, it would be for you to not be so selfish!" Zecora yelled.

"Selfish?! The last day or so, I have tried to make nice with your village, but it is _them_ that have a problem with us!" Grimoire declared.

"You did not even try to get to know my kind!" Zecora growled. "This works both ways, I think you'll find!"

"Like they'd even give me a chance!" Grimoire roared.

"This is the proof." Zecora glared. "Zaria was right. You are uncouth!"

"Then why are you even with me, then?" Grimoire demanded. "You had the chance to leave me that night I told you I was a mafia don! Tell me, why the buck do you still bother with me, knowing who I am?!"

"Because I love you, you blasted buffoon!" Zecora bellowed.

Nothing but the sounds of the winds could be heard, as Grimoire stood in shock at what was said.

"...Zecora... you stopped rhyming." Grimoire noted.

"...I did, didn't I?" Zecora blushed, "I guess I never really had a reason to not to…till now."

"Well... I love you too." Grimoire admitted. "Look, I'm sorry about all this... I just… I just want to be the stallion you deserve. I know I'm not Zou… but…"

"You're not Zou." Zecora nodded, as she close in on him. "You are Grimoire Napoleon, the wise and kind stallion that I stumbled across in the Everfree forest, inflicted with Poison Joke. A stallion who is willing to do all the wrong things for the right reasons. It doesn't matter what Zaria thinks. All that does matter is that I love you, and that is that." She put a hoof up to Grimoire's cheek.

"Wow, you sound just as beautiful, even when you're not rhyming." Grimoire smirked.

"Do not get used to it after today." Zecora smiled. "Let us give this one more try, okay?"

"For you, anything." Grimoire smirked.

The two smiled as they were about to kiss… when a loud hiss cut them off.

"What the…" Grimoire muttered, as the two glanced at the tall grass.

The tall grass began to part as a beast was revealed to them. The beast in question was a chimera… although it was a lot bigger then normal, and was laden with scars and there was something off about it's body that made it so unnatural… and the fact that each of the head had eyes that clearly stated…

It wanted to kill you.

"Holy…" Grimoire gasped. "What is in Celestia's name is that?!"

"The Multi-Faced Death." Zecora whispered.

"You know this thing?" Grimoire asked.

"Indeed, I do." Zecora nodded. "This beast is the one that had slain Zou."

"So, this is the son-of-a-gun…" Grimoire muttered. "Looks like he came looking for round two…"

Murray saw Grimoire and Zecora backing away slowly from the beast emerging from tall grass.

"Uh-oh, something's wrong..." Murray gasped.

"What, bro?" Slot asked.

"I dunno, there's something out there with them!" Murray declared.

"Give me that!" Salt took the binoculars. "Holy crud, it looks like a... Lars, get the Warthog."

"Don't you mean the Puma?" Lars asked.

"Yeah, keep correcting us, that'll win the war." Vinny said smarmily.

Silence ensued.

"What war?" Caboose asked.

"Hello! Brother and marefriend in dire peril!" Murray reminded them.

The brothers scampered off.

Back in the wilds, Grimoire and Zecora slowly backed away as the beast approached them.

"Okay, what do we do, Zecor?" Grimoire muttered.

"I'm afraid I'm at a loss." Zecora admitted. "Many had tried to vanquish this beast since Zou's death… and none had survived, their bodies now nothing but moss."

"Well, then that leaves us only one option." Grimoire declared.

"Which is?" Zecora asked.

"RUN!" Grimoire bellowed as the two did as such.

However, the chimera was quick, as it lunged right at the two. They tried to get out of the way, but it slashed Zecora's leg.

"Ah!" She yelped, stumbling to the ground.

"Zecora!" Grimoire ran to her, "Are you okay?!"

"My leg... it hurts to move!" Zecora hissed.

The chimera recovered from his missed lunge and was charging at them.

Grimoire stifled a curse. "Don't worry, love, we'll get out of this!" He used his magic to lift her onto his back, and started running.

However, he didn't get too far as the chimera proved too fast to run from, leaping over Grimoire and landing in front of him, knocking both him and Zecora to the ground.

"I'm afraid it is no use, whether we do most or least…" Zecora despaired, "There is no escape from the jaws of this wicked beast."

The beast let out a bellowing roar, hiss, and bleat at the same time as it closed in on the two.

Grimoire glanced at his beloved then at the beast… before glaring in determination.

"Alright, you asked for it." Grimoire muttered, as he drew a hunting knife from his jacket.

"Grim, what are you doing?" Zecora gasped.

"I may not know the way of the zebras, Zecora. But I do know the way of a Napoleon… we watch out for our own, and we protect them by all means necessary. And as Faust as my witness, I will protect you and avenge your late husband by killing this buckin' freak of nature!" Grimoire roared.

The chimera snarled.

"Grim…" Zecora muttered, touched by his declaration.

Grimoire flourished his knife. "You want a piece of this?! Then come and get me!"

Grimoire charged right at the chimera, swinging his knife expertly, scratching the lion's face of the chimera a few times, and dodging it's swipes and tail lunges. Eventually, Grimoire weaved through it's claws and prepare to stab.

"Don't buck with the don!" Grimoire cried, as he stabbed the knife into beast's body.

Everything went silent, as Grimoire's knife was inserted into the chimera… however, the chimera did not budge. It glanced at him curiously.

A nervous sweat drop from Grimoire's forehead as he pulled out the knife and stabbed again… but the chimera still did not budge. Grimm stifled a gulp as he then repeatedly stabs in the same area, but it was like he was stabbing a pillow.

"Okay… apparently this beast can't be stabbed to death." Grimoire admitted.

Having enough of the stabbing stallion's nonsense, the snake grasped Grimoire by the hoof and flung him away next to Zecora, before it came back to take out the knife and throwing it aside.

"Sorry, Z." Grimoire groaned. "I couldn't beat him."

"Don't blame yourself, my dear." Zecora smiled, placing a hoof to his cheek. "You did your best, with death so near."

"Stow that talk." Grimoire declared. "When we get out of this, I'm going to do something I've wanted to do for a long time. And you as well, I hope."

"What?" Zecora gasped.

"I love you, Zecora. I never felt so strongly about any other mare since Sandy died, and I had planned to ask you this over dinner when we got back… but given our circumstances…" Grimoire reflected.

"Grim?" Zecora whispered.

Corny music began to play.

"You see, what I am trying to say, Zecora, is... will you- okay, what's making that loud stupid music?!" Grimoire snarled.

Suddenly, over a hill, the carriage that brought the brothers there came flying over, a cannon connected to the top of the carriage, and Caboose gunning it.

"YA-HOO!" The brothers cheered.

The carriage landed between the chimera and it's prey.

"Brothers?!" Grimoire gasped.

"No time for chit-chat! Let's go!" Murray declared, as he and Salt rushed out to grab Grimm and Zecora and brought them inside the carriage.

The chimera roared as it slammed it's paws into the carriage.

"Back off, big ugly!" Slot snarled.

"Readying Sheila 2.0!" Caboose leapt over to the cannon. "Fire!"

The cannon fired it's load at the chimera. The creature roared with pain, rearing back.

"Go! Go! Go!" Salt shouted to the two Changelings pulling the carriage.

The carriage took off in a hurry, leaving the chimera in the dust.

"Wow… thanks, you guys, me and Zecora were minutes from becoming chimera chow back there." Grimoire sighed in relief.

"Hey, we weren't about to let some giant freakshow eat our bro and his girl." Vinny smiled.

"It's crazy though… chimeras aren't indigenous to Zebrica, let alone that big and mutated." Lars mused.

"Look, it doesn't matter where the beast came from." Sonny declared. "All that does is that we are all-"

A loud thud shook the carriage.

"Whoa! What now?!" Slot barked.

"Guys, the chimera is on our tail!" Caboose cried out. The brothers stuck their head out to see the Multi-Faced Death was now ramming against the carriage.

"Aye, this beast does not know the meaning of 'die'." Zecora growled.

"Then we will just have to teach it then." Grimoire glared. "Caboose, give it all you got!"

"Aye!" Caboose saluted as he began unleashing salvos after salvos of cannon blasts upon the beast as the carriage continues it's course. However, after a couple of blasts, the beast showed no signs of fatigue, despite the new scorches on it's body.

"Wow, this guy is not giving up!" Vinny gasped. "Caboose will run out of bomb shells before long!"

Lars looked forward, and went pale.

"Not before we run out of ground!"

Everypony glanced forward, including Caboose, and they went slack-jawed as they were heading for a cliff.

"Lauren Faust!" Carapace cried as he and his fellow Changeling puller took a sharp turn right before coming to a halt, as the carriage was a few feet away from the edge. Everypony let out a sigh of relief… but it was short-lived, as the chimera charged right at them, ready to pounce.

"Aw, cripes!" Murray yelped. "Evacuate!"

"Yeah, abandon Warthog!" Vinny cried.

"Puma!" Lars corrected.

"Whatever!" Slot growled.

Everypony, including Caboose, who had dismounted his cannon, jumped from the carriage just as the Multi-Faced Death lunged at the carriage and began clawing at it, oblivious that the carriage was tittering off the edge.

"Hey!"

The chimera stopped and glanced at Caboose, who had Shelia 2.0 aimed at it.

"Need a push?" Caboose declared.

"Caboose, wait!" Murray cried.

But it was too late. Caboose fired the cannon, and the two Changelings that were recovering from the running and pulling looked up just in time to see the blast coming at them.

"Oh, how I've wasted my life." Carapace deadpanned.

***KABOOM***

The carriage was blown to smithereens, and the chimera was blasted off the cliff, falling to it's death with one last roar.

"Yes! I did it!" Caboose cheered, then noticed the others glaring at him. "What?"

"You blew up the carriage, that's what!" Lars yelled.

"And our Changeling pals!" Sonny added.

"We're okay..." Carapace groaned, he and his cohort having narrowly avoided the blast, but were still severely injured.

"Sorry, guys!" Caboose frowned. "I kinda saw an opportunity, and I took it!"

"And I just had the carriage paid off…" Murray moaned.

"The beast is slain, and it's roar does cease." Zecora mused. "My poor lost Zou can finally rest in peace."

"Yeah, it's over…" Grimoire sighed, wrapping his hooves around Zecora.

"Sister?"

The brothers and Zecora turn to find that the entire tribe were behind them, drawn by the noise, and had arrived just in time to witness the chimera's demise.

"By Faust, you had destroyed the beast that caused us such strife." Zaria asked. "For that, each one of us owes you their life."

"It was nothing." Salt smirked.

"Yeah, 'cause you didn't do anything." Vinny smarmed.

"I did more than you." Salt rebutted.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Zaria smiled. "If your kind can do this, then maybe we could all get along."

"You're not so bad yourselves, stripes." Slot nodded.

"You're feeling alright?" Grimoire asked Zecora, as they were both being tended to.

Zecora nodded.

"Grimoire, I must ask." She declared. "Before, what was your great task?"

"Oh that. It was actually something I had been preparing for a while." Grimoire smiled, as he took her hooves in his own. "Zecora, would you make this old pony the happiest stallion on two continents, and be my wife?"

"Take a wild guess." Zecora grinned. "My answer is 'yes'."

The two shared a passionate kiss, while the other Napoleons cheered wildly, as well as the rest of the tribe. Heck, even the injured Changelings were able to clap… before wincing in pain. Zaria herself nodded in silent assent.

A few nights later , the two took part in a small native zebrican mating ceremony, hosted by Zaria herself, while the carriage was being rebuilt and the Changelings who pulled it were recovering. A number of the tribe were playing native instruments, producing a lilting tine. For the mating ceremony, the couple would exchange special earrings... and Grimoire had never had his ear pierced.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Grim?" Salt asked.

"Yes, I love Zecora enough to spend the rest of my remaining life with her." Grimoire nodded.

"Oh, we don't doubt that." Murray smiled. "We mean, are you sure you want a piece of hot metal stuck through your ear?"

"Well, it can't hurt worse than getting beaten around by a giant mutated chimera." Grimoire shrugged.

"Here is the ring." Zaria smiled. "Careful, this might sting."

"For Zecora, I would do anything." Grimoire smiled.

"As would I, my heroic guy." Zecora smiled fondly.

Grimoire was quite stoic... until the metal actually pierced his ear.

"YEOW!" He cried, the scream echoing throughout the savannah.

"Well, that's gonna put a dampener on the honeymoon." Caboose exclaimed. "No ear nibbling, that's for sure."

"Perhaps ear kissing, my stallion main?" Zecora kissed Grimoire on the cheek. "To take away the pain?"

"You read my mind." Grimoire smiled, pulled his new bride in for a long, slow kiss.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro. __"Sweet Home Alabama" belongs to Lynyrd Skynyrd and MCA Records._) 


	11. Not For Resale

**Love, Equestria Style**

**Chapter Eleven: Not For Resale**

_(This story takes place a few months before "Growing Pains".)_

Caboose was greatly enjoying the life of a married stallion. He was currently arriving home from work.

"Honey, I'm home!" He called as he entered the house.

He was instantly tackled by his five-year old daughter, Hurricane. She looked like a younger version of Daring, except she had her father's eyes. She also inherited her father's bubbly spirit.

"Hi, daddy!" Hurricane giggled.

"Hey, Hurri." Caboose smiled. "Nice body check."

"Thanks." Hurricane grinned. "I've been workin' on it."

"Welcome home, honey." Daring smiled. "Dinner's comin' in five, 'kay?"

"Okay." Caboose grinned.

Soon, the family sat at the dinner table, enjoying Daring's famous chipotle tacos (A recipe she picked up while in Mexicolt).

"So, how did that appointment with the doctor go? I never really got to you on that." Caboose questioned. "I mean, you were complaining about stomach pains…"

"Oh, everything was fine. Just a little bug." Daring shrugged.

"What kind of bug?" Caboose asked jokingly. "A cricket?"

"Ugh, terrible." Daring grimaced.

"Good one, daddy!" Hurricane giggled.

"Thanks, sweetie." Caboose smiled. "Nice to know somepony at this table appreciates my comedic styling."

"So, how's that charity auction of yours going?" Daring asked.

Daring was speaking of an upcoming event, wherein the Royal Guard members would put themselves up for auction. Mares could bid for the chance of a date with the Guardspony of their choice.

"It's going good." Caboose muttered. "Are you sure you're okay with me taking part? I mean, I doubt they'll miss one pony…"

"For the umpteenth time, yes." Daring rolled her eyes.

"You're not worried about some other mare stealing me?" Caboose asked.

"Oh, please, dear, you know I'm not the jealous type." Daring chuckled. "Besides, I highly doubt you'll find another gal like me who can put up with your eccentricities and... unconventional massage techniques."

"That's true." Caboose smirked.

"And I doubt you would be able to say good-bye to a certain filly." Daring gestured to Hurricane.

"Look at me!" Hurricane flipped a bit of her taco off her plate and into her mouth. "Ta-da!"

Caboose and Daring both smiled, Caboose moreso. If he were to tell himself ten years ago that he would have a beautiful wife and daughter, that Caboose would find him as crazy as he was back then.

In the past, he was never successful in relationships, and he sorely lack what his other brothers had when it came to courting. It wasn't for a lack of trying though, as he did have one relationship with a mare named Peaches Cream. However, it was unrequited love, and it left him broken-heart, worthless, and with a psychotic personality that he could never get rid of till he fell out of a clock tower.

And now here he was, having dinner with his family… _his_ family. This is what ponies must mean when they say "this is the life".

"Aw, you know I wouldn't trade you two for the world..." Caboose beamed.

"Good. Because I'd have trouble letting you go too." Daring smiled.

The two shared a kiss.

The following night, the auction was held in the courtyard of Canterlot castle, hosted by prince Shine Paladin himself.

"Welcome to the 'Royal Guard Gallivanting Charity Auction', ladies and gentlecolts. I hope you are all ready to bid on your favorite Royal Guard, am I right?" Shine declared.

"How much for the handsome prince?!" One mare cheered.

"Thanks for the offer, random citizen, but I'm not in the Royal Guard." Shine chuckled, as a few mares "aww"ed. "But I promise you, the first pony up will be just as good as yours truly. Give it up for Iron Hooves!"

Iron Hooves step out onto the stage, showing off his best features… namely, his powerful muscles and large wings, rivaling Shine's after his ascension into immortality.

As he showed off, Shine began to play him up for the bidders.

"Iron Hooves, full name Ironclad Centurion Hooves, is our beloved captain of the Royal Guard. He has served the royal family for twenty years, and has battle scars all over to show for it. He can bench press 350, is an excellent hoof-ball player, and was featured on the cover of _Stallion Studs_. Opening bids starts at 100 bits!"

And in a instant, bids went a-flying.

"One hundred bits!"

"One hundred fifty!"

"Two hundred bits!"

"Two fifty!"

"Three hundred!" An elderly mare called.

"Three hundred bits, going once!" Shine called. "Going twice... sold to the distinguished madam for three hundred bits!"

"Yes!" The old mare cheered. "I've been wantin' that hunk of a stallion ever since I saw him on the magazine! Hubba-hubba!"

"Good luck." Shine smirked at the surprised Iron Hooves.

"Gee, thanks, your highness." Iron sighed.

Back-stage, Caboose was sweating nervously. He was wearing his mafia suit, complete with a fedora. Daring arrived to have a last-minute chat (Hurricane was currently at home, princess Constell having offered to babysit her).

"How you holding up, honey?" She smiled.

"Not so great." Caboose trembled. "What if nopony bids for me? It'll be so embarrassing!"

"Then I'll just have to step in." Daring chuckled. "I'm willing to pay a decent amount for a stallion of your calibre."

"Thanks, babe." Caboose kissed her. "But let's hope it doesn't have to come to that. Vinny once told me, why buy a cow, when the milk is free?"

"Did you just call yourself a cow?" Daring frowned.

Caboose paused for a moment.

"Oh, now I see why Iron was so mad at me all those years ago." Caboose mused.

"Caboose, you're up!" Shine called back.

"Good luck, Caboose." Daring nuzzled Caboose.

"Thanks." Caboose sighed.

"Okay, give a round of applause for our next stallion, Caboose Napoleon!" Shine announced.

Caboose took a deep breath, and walked on stage. As he did so, a song was beginning to play in the background, as his act was singing one of his personal favorite songs, "At Fetlockway". Putting on a smile, he pulled out a microphone and began to sang.

_Gonna spend the day over at Fetlockway!_

_Gonna see them hit that ball, a mile high_

_No matter where you sit, you're in heaven for a little bit_

_It's gonna be a great day at Fetlockway _

As he sang, he took his fedora and chucked it out to the crowd. The mares, already getting allured by his singing voice, clambered for the fedora.

_There is no place I'd rather be_

_Oh this place it brings it out, the best in me_

_No matter what the score, _

_You won't frown anymore_

_The magic that you feel_

_When you see the reds start take the field_

He gave a wink to a random mare, and she fainted right on the spot.

Daring, who was watching from backstage, only shook her head.

"What a ham…" She smiled.

Caboose soon came to his last verse.

_Gonna spend the day over at Fetlockway_

_Gonna see them hit that ball, a mile high_

_No matter where you sit, you're in heaven for a little bit_

_It's gonna be a great day at Fetlockway_

_Only at Fetlockway, even with the rain delay_

_Only at Fetlockway!_

As soon as Caboose finished, the mares cheered and clapped.

"Well, wasn't that great, ladies?" Shine smiled. "This is Lieutenant Caboose James Napoleon. A natural-born singer, he served in Saddle Arabia, and a personal bodyguard to Prince Blueblood and his wife, Princess Dusty. He also happens to be married to Daring Do, adventurer extraordinaire. He hails from Bitaly, his favorite food is PB&J, and he can hold his breath underwater for thirty seconds... don't know if that's impressive, but who am I to judge? Do we have an opening bid?"

"Fifty bits!"

"A hundred!"

"One fifty!"

"Two hundred!"

It seemed to be going well. Caboose was mildly flattered by the amount of bids for him. Then suddenly...

"Five hundred thousand bits!" One mare cried.

"Whoa." Caboose gaped. "Didn't think I was worth _that_ much..."

"No way." Shine gasped.

"Holy buck." Iron Hooves gaped.

"What the-?" Daring frowned.

The entire crowd murmured in shock.

"Wow, that's a first. I-I have five hundred thousand going once." Shine recovered. "Going twice... sold to the mare in the back! Come on down, Caboose!"

Caboose made his way to the back to the courtyard, curious as to who would dish out half a million bits just for a date with him. His answer soon came enough as he neared the bidder, and to his shock, he recognized her.

"Peaches Cream?!" He gasped.

It was indeed Caboose's old marefriend. She was a little older then he remembered, but still quite pretty, with a flawless peach-colored coat, cream-colored mane, dazzling green eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a bowl of peaches and cream.

"Hello, Caboose." Peaches smiled. "Long time, no see."

"How... what... you..." Caboose spluttered.

"We'll have plenty of time to talk on our date." Peaches purred.

Caboose couldn't believe what was happening to him. It had been years, but the memory of how she treated him still burned in his mind. He was about to refuse her, when Daring came over.

"Way to go, honey!" She smiled. "You netted the most money for the auction!" She turned to Peaches. "Somepony sure knows a good stallion when she sees one, huh?"

"Indeed I do." Peaches smirked.

Caboose held his tongue. He knew that if Daring knew who she was, she would go bat-crud crazy on her… and despite how satisfying it would be to see his hot wife beat up an ex, he didn't want a scene.

"Hey, Caboose!"

Iron approached the three.

"I just want to come by and say congratulations on the half-mil." Iron Hooves smiled, as he glanced at Peaches. "All that money will be great for the Royal Guards."

"Thanks…" Caboose said with uncertainty. He had to go on this date. If he didn't, he would forever be known as the guy that cost the Royal Guard half a million bits because he refused to go on a date with an ex.

Then the elderly mare that won Iron pulled him along.

"Now come along, Mr. Hooves. I would like Mr. _Stallion Stud_ to give me a sponge bath." She purred.

If Caboose wasn't so daunted by his old marefriend returning, he would had enjoyed the look on Iron's face as he was pulled away.

"So, shall we be off, Mr. Napoleon?" Peaches asked.

Caboose sighed internally.

"Yeah, let's go." He put on a fake smile. "See you later, darling."

"Have fun, you two!" Daring teased.

"Yeah... fun." Caboose waved. Turning to Peaches, he added "As long as nothing happens."

"Oh, so serious." Peaches frowned. "What happened to the cheery Caboose I used to know?"

"He grew up." Caboose frowned. "Now, let's get this date over with."

"Right down to business, huh?" Peaches gave him a sultry look. "I like that."

Peaches led Caboose to a Bitalian restaurant in town. After taking their seats and ordering their food, Peaches started talking.

"So, how long has it been since we last saw each other?" She wondered.

"Not long enough." Caboose growled.

"Oh, don't be like that." Peaches pouted. "How are those brothers of yours?"

"They're doing okay." Caboose declared, realizing that idle chitchat would make the date go by faster. "They're all hooked up with mares of their own. Grimm even married his recently."

"Good for them." Peaches smiled. "Everypony needs somepony, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess." Caboose shrugged.

"You've done pretty well for yourself, haven't you?" Peaches declared. "Lieutenant in the Royal Guard, married to Daring Do, of all ponies..."

"Yeah, I've done okay." Caboose admitted. "How about you?"

"Oh, nothing special." Peaches shrugged. "I got a job as a foreign correspondent for the Bitalian Tribune. I was in Canterlot researching a story, then I heard about the auction, and that you were part of it. I couldn't pass up the chance to see you again after all this time, no matter the cost."

"And what a cost it was." Caboose noted. "Where did you get that much money?"

"I had to dip into my life savings. Worth it, though." Peaches smiled.

"Whatever happened to that guy you were with?" Caboose asked. "Y'know, the one you were seein' behind my back?"

"Oh, we broke up." Peaches said nonchalantly. "I've had a few flings since then, but I'm currently single."

"I see..." Caboose frowned.

After eating their food, the two travelled to a nearby park.

"Isn't this beautiful, Caboose?" Peaches sighed. "Walking in the park, under the moonlight?"

"Yeah, I guess." Caboose shrugged.

"'Boosey?" Peaches said, using her old nickname for him.

"Yes?" Caboose said warily. She hadn't called him "'Boosey" in a long time. Just the name reminded him of all the times she would use it to guilt trip him into doing things for her.

"I still really like you." Peaches revealed. "All these years, I've missed you so much. Remember all the good times we used to have to together? I was such an idiot to treat you the way I did. I totally forgive you for trashing my old coltfriend's house, by the way."

Caboose looked at Peaches impassively.

"So, what do you say?" She asked. "Wanna give you and me another try?"

Caboose stood perfectly still and silent for a moment. Finally, he spoke.

"...No, Peaches..." He said solemnly.

"What?" Peaches gasped, her eyes widening.

"No." Caboose repeated. "You broke my heart, Peaches. When we first met, I devoted my entire being to you, buying you jewelry, clothes, dinner, and a fancy mane-job at one point. Not once, did I ever complain when the stuff you ask me to buy became too expensive, or the clubs that you pick made me deaf for a week, or how every stallion flirted with you... heck, I didn't complain when I did 'all the work' when we were 'intimate'! I put up with so many things I disliked because I loved you... and then, I found you with another stallion, and you know what you said to me? That I wasn't 'stallion enough'..."

"But that was so long ago." Peaches protested. "And you seemed fine..."

"Fine?" Caboose glared at her. "For years since that day, I hated myself! I spent every night awake, wondering what it was that I did that made me unworthy in your eyes! Was it the way I talked? Was it the way I brought up movie references? Was it the fact that I disabled my cousin Church for five years?"

"Okay, that last part was definitely not what did it." Peaches deadpanned.

"The point is... I thought no pony could ever love me... then, I came to realize something... it was never entirely my fault..." He glared at Peaches. "...It was yours."

" ...Excuse me?" Peaches frowned.

"The only thing I ever did wrong was being unable to realize that you were using me and that you are selfish, vain, and a big meanie!" Caboose yelled.

"Wha-how dare you-" Peaches spluttered.

"And here you are now, trying to bring me back in, waving that toxic flank of yours and that succubus voice, just so you can use me again." Caboose declared. "Well, nothing doing, lady! I am not that same gullible colt! Because every night, I get to come home to a mare that actually appreciate me, treats me with respect, and enjoys being with me, because unlike you, she loves me! And you know something else? I also have a beautiful daughter that truly adores me! I have everything I need right now. And what I don't need is a vain, selfish hussy like you!"

Peaches gaped in shock.

"Y-you..." Peaches said dumbfounded and angry. "You total loser! You've always been a loser! You're just some dim-witted, scatter-brained doofus, with the brain of a chicken!"

"Oh, please, I've been called worse." Caboose snorted.

"I can't believe I was actually gonna settle for you! Probably just as well, since it'd mean having to deal with that brat of yours! She's probably a dumb chicken, just like her father!" Peaches spat.

That comment caused something to snap in Caboose's mind.

"Nopony calls my baby girl 'dumb'!" Caboose snarled. "Not you, not the Chineigh mafia, not even that big red goat downstairs!"

_Meanwhile, in Tirek's cell in Tartarus..._

"Centaur!" Tirek yelled irritably. "Faust, why am I reduced to these wretched 'cutaways'?"

_Back in Canterlot..._

"So you better take that back, Peaches, or I will have to do something I cannot be held responsible for!" Caboose threatened.

"Lik what?" Peaches challenged. "You're going to pretend that 'O'Malley' did it, like you did when you wrecked my coltfriend's house? Please, you're still that spineless worm I dumped all those years ago!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure."

Daring suddenly emerged from behind a tree.

"Daring?" Caboose gasped. "Were you just... Have you been following us the whole time?"

"Yep." Daring nodded. "I figured something wasn't right from the look on your face back at the auction."

"My face?" Caboose repeated.

"Yeah, a funny little grimace, like you were doing something you didn't want to do." Daring nodded, "Your daughter makes that same face whenever she eats broccoli."

"Like father, like daughter, huh?" Caboose chuckled.

"I had to make sure everything was okay." Daring explained, as she then glared at Peaches. "So you're the bimbo that broke his heart and brought O'Malley to life. And now you are trying to steal my husband?"

"Not anymore. You can keep him. Though I don't see why you bother. He's a deadbeat loser!" Peaches sneered.

"You're wrong." Daring declared. "Caboose is the sweetest, kindest, bravest, most charming stallion in the world. I couldn't ask for a better husband, or father to my foal."

"Aw, shucks." Caboose blushed.

"My Faust, you are just as big a loser as he is!" Peaches growled.

"And proud of it!" Daring rebutted. "And now, I'm going to make you pay for calling both my husband and my daughter dumb!"

"Wait, what are you-?" Peaches gasped.

Daring tackled Peaches and began to viciously wail on her. After a short but satisfying beatdown, Daring dusted off her hooves, while Peaches struggled to her own.

"How dare you..." She groaned. "If you think I'm going to pay the half mil after this..."

"Ah, but you have to." Caboose declared. "You went on the date with me, and now you have to pay up. Either that, or risk being known as the mare who stiffed the Royal Guards. And I don't think they will be so forgiving."

"Fine." Peaches stormed off.

"I'll be checking to make sure you pay." Daring called after her. "If not, well... I have some friends who are real good at trackin' down mares like you..."

Peaches broke into a run.

"Yeah, ya better run, you witch!" Daring waved her hoof. "You're lucky that I'm pregnant, or I would put the hurt on you!

"What she sai-what?" Caboose did a double-take. "You're... pregnant?"

"Surprise." Daring smiled. "I found out a couple of days ago."

"This... this is great!" Caboose beamed. "Another little bundle of love for us to raise! I love you so much!"

Caboose pulled Daring in for a big kiss.

"Love you too, darling." Daring said a little breathlessly.

"Let's go home." Caboose smiled. "The night is still young, and I would like to spend the rest of it and many others like it with my two favorite girls."

"You read my mind." Daring beamed.

The two walked home, nuzzling each other closely, their love stronger than ever.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	12. Royal Anniversary

**Love, Equestria Style**

**Chapter Twelve: Royal Anniversary**

There was an air of celebration within castle Canterlot, for it was the twentieth anniversary of the wedding of princess Luna and prince Gothic.

"Happy anniversary, darling." Gothic declared, as they woke up that morning.

"And to you too, my love." Luna beamed, nuzzling her snout against his.

As they got out of bed, they both reflected on the significance of the day's milestone.

"Twenty years." Luna smiled. "Twenty years since you made my life whole."

"Seems like only yesterday, huh?" Gothic grinned.

Their thoughts turned, not just to their wedding, but to the events preceding it: the day when they had first met. Luna was at a low point in her life, and Gothic had lifted her spirits with his earnest admiration of her role in Equestria.

Gothic had been born into a privileged, high society family. As he grew, he found it increasingly tedious. A chance encounter with a charismatic Unicorn named Night Shroud led to him joining a group dedicated to admiring Luna, of whom he soon became the most devoted member.

When news of Luna's return got out, Gothic was ecstatic at the chance of actually seeing his idol. He got his wish, and more: when the shade of Nightmare Moon returned, Gothic risked his very life to help Luna, earning the princess's friendship.

Not long after that, Luna realized she had developed romantic feelings for Gothic, and confessed those feelings. Gothic, though surprised at first, quickly returned her feelings, and became her official 'consort'. A few years later, they were married, and not long after, had their daughter. Constell.

At first, Gothic couldn't be happier. But as the years passed, he worried that he would grow old and pass away, leaving his wife and daughter. Alongside Shine Paladin, he embarked on a perilous journey to find an ancient artifact that could grant them immortality, allowing them to stay by their wives for all eternity. When Luna found out, she was at first shocked by Gothic's goal, but couldn't help but be touched by his desire to be with her for all of time. Gothic and Shine achieved their goal, and Gothic and Luna were happier then ever.

As the two came downstairs for dinner, the rest of the royal family greeted them.

"Good morning, and happy anniversary!" Celestia smiled.

"Thank you, sister." Luna grinned.

"Ditto, mom and dad!" Constell hugged them both.

"Thanks, sweetie." Gothic smiled.

"I hear this is your twentieth year." Shine added. "You oughta be proud."

"Oh, we are." Gothic chuckled.

"If you don't mind my asking, Luna, how did Gothic propose to you?" Dusty asked.

"Oh, it was a beautiful proposal." Luna sighed.

_Twenty-One years ago..._

Gothic and Luna were walking in the castle gardens by moonlight.

"Is it not a beautiful night, my love?" Luna asked.

"Some of your best work, darling." Gothic agreed. "...Luna, there's something I want to ask you..."

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"In time." Gothic said cryptically. "In the meantime, follow me."

Luna followed her consort to an area of the gardens that not many went to. As they turned a corner, she was shocked to see a group of night flowers, planted so that they spelled out "Will you marry me?"

"Gothic..." Luna gasped.

"Luna, our time together has meant the world to me." Gothic confessed. "I love you like I've never loved anypony before. Nothing could make me happier than for you to become my wife."

"I... I..." Luna gulped.

"Y-you don't have to answer right away." Gothic said nervously, fearing things weren't going as planned. "You can take your ti-"

"Yes." Luna smiled. "I will be your wife, Gothic."

"Really?" Gothic smiled.

"Really." Luna smiled. "You are my one and only love. I can think of nothing more wondrous then to be bound you in holy matrimony."

"Oh, Luna." Gothic beamed. "You've made me the happiest stallion in Equestria!"

"And I, the happiest mare." Luna countered.

The two kissed deeply.

_The present..._

"How romantic..." Dusty sighed.

"My proposal was just as romantic." Blueblood pouted. "If not more so..."

"Of course it was, darling." Dusty hugged him.

"Lucky for me, you guys did get married." Shine declared. "If not, I wouldn't have had something with experience on having a princess for wife. There were times when you really helped me, Gothic. Remember that talk we had, just before our trip to draft a peace accord with the Changelings?"

"Boy, do I." Gothic nodded.

_Two years ago..._

Mere hours before they were scheduled to depart, Gothic discovered Shine in the royal study, staring into space.

"What's up, Shine?" He asked.

"Oh, hey, Gothic." Shine turned around. "I'm just... thinking."

"About what?" Gothic pressed.

"This whole 'prince' thing." Shine sighed. "I never really thought about what marrying Celestia would mean. The kind of royal duties I'd have to perform."

"You're worried about the peace talks?" Gothic deduced.

"Yeah." Shine nodded. "What if I say or do the wrong thing, and the peace talks break down? I could be responsible for causing a war!"

"Relax, pal." Gothic chuckled. "It's never as bad as that."

"Yeah, but still..." Shine gulped.

"I know how you feel." Gothic declared. "When I became a prince, I was worried about screwing up too. Case in point: There was this big diplomatic dinner I had to attend. I was so worried about messing up, I actually puked... on a griffon dignitary's talons."

"Yikes." Shine grimaced. "How'd you get out of that?"

"Lucky for me, the ambassador was understanding." Gothic smiled. "He was aware I was new to the whole 'prince' thing, and cut me some slack. After that little episode, I started getting better, little by little. That's the only way you can do it, Shine. Just keep working at it, one step at a time."

"Okay." Shine nodded. "And if I mess up?"

"Then you'll be just like the rest of us." Gothic smiled.

_The present..._

"I never forgot your words of advice." Shine smiled. "To this day, I live my life by them."

"Happy to help, bro-in-law." Gothic chuckled.

Over the course of the day, Gothic and Luna received gifts from well-wishers. One in particular was from Gothic's old club (Whom he still kept in touch with), a snow globe containing models of the two of one, and a card with words of congratulation on it.

At lunch time, Blueblood joined Gothic in the study.

"So... twenty years." He smiled. "Seems like only yesterday I was protesting aunt Luna making you her consort..."

"Yeah, good times." Gothic joked.

"I'll admit, I wasn't the best in-law around." Blueblood noted. "But I still owe you a lot. Like when Dusty was pregnant with the twins..."

_Two years ago..._

It was the middle of the night. Gothic, having gotten a glass of milk from the kitchen, was returning to bed when he spotted Blueblood on a balcony.

"Blueblood?" He asked. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I can't sleep." Blueblood sighed. "I keep thinking about the foals Dusty and I are going to have, and how terrible a father I'm going to be."

"You won't be terrible." Gothic told him.

"Of course I will." Blueblood groaned. "And why wouldn't I be, considering my own father never bothered with me..."

"Well, you're not your father, are you?" Gothic declared. "Look, I know what it's like to feel like I'm not ready for fatherhood. Before Constell was born, I was sure I wouldn't be a good father. Then I held her in my hooves for the first time, and it all changed. I just knew I was going to be the best father I could be."

"Seriously?" Blueblood frowned. "Just like that?"

"Yep." Gothic nodded. "Trust me, it'll be the same for you. Nopony's asking you to be the perfect father. Just be the best father you can be. That's all your foals really needs."

"I guess you're right." Blueblood smiled. "Thanks, Gothic."

"Anytime." Gothic grinned. "Besides, you aren't the same pain in the flank you were a couple of years back."

"And you're not the unworthy commoner I thought you were, either." Blueblood replied.

"Thanks, I guess..." Gothic said awkwardly.

_The present..._

"You really were right." Blueblood smiled. "All those worries went away when I saw Pureblood and Vito for the first time."

"I knew they would." Gothic chuckled.

"Thanks again, Gothic." Blueblood declared.

Meanwhile, Luna was working down the corridors, and bumped into Caboose.

"Your highness!" He saluted.

"At ease, Caboose." Luna chuckled.

"Congrats on the anniversary, BTW." Caboose smiled. "Too bad I wasn't there for the beginning. Sounds like I missed a lot of fun."

"Oh, I don't think so." Luna declared. "Things have been quite... lively since you were stationed here..."

_Two and a half years ago..._

Luna was doing her regular rounds of dream-walking. She was on the verge of entering Caboose's dreams, but with some trepidation.

"This stallion has wild enough thoughts when he's awake." She mused. "I can't imagine what his dreams could be about..."

As Luna delved into Caboose's dreams, she saw some unusual sights; Giant cannons, miniature cockatrices, and something else. As she went in deeper, she saw Caboose and seven other ponies up on stage with him at some kind of awards ceremony. They were all wearing tuxedos.

"Let's hear it for the greatest gangster ponies in all of Bitaly!" An unseen voice called.

One of the ponies aside Caboose stepped forth, an older stallion with a gray mane and a rather grim-looking book Cutie Mark.

"Thank you all. I'll tell ya, it is not easy maintaining the title of the most powerful mafia family in all of Eurodeo. But when you have your seven brothers to pick up the slack, it's not all that hard, because if there are two things that are vital to an enterprise's survival, it is trust and family." He then turned to Caboose. "Am I right, Caboose?"

"Yup!" Caboose smiled, as he joined his 'brother'. "Now if there's one thing you can be sure of, it's that nothing is more powerful than family. Except a Bitalian War-DX Airship. A Bitalian War-DX Airship has auto-crossbows AND cannons. It is an unbelievably impressive complement of weaponry, an absolute death machine."

Laughs out of nowhere echoed.

"Oh, I'm just kiddin'. Nothing better than family." Caboose laughed, "Proud to be an Napoleon!"

"Yeah, three cheers to us Napoleons! We rock!" A porky stallion that was on stage with them raised his hoof.

The crowd did as such, as Luna looked on in shock.

"Caboose's family... are mobsters?!" Luna gasped. "Caboose had lied to us. Wait until Celestia hears about this!"

**"Hey, lady!"**

Luna looked behind and to her shock, saw another Caboose lounging on a chair.

"What-how… Caboose?" Luna gaped.

**"It's O'Malley."** The Caboose-look-alike snarled. **"Could you move your hot flank over?! Kinda hard to see the ceremony through it!"**

Luna frowned at his rudeness, as she then faded from the dream.

The following morning, Luna had gathered Celestia, Gothic, and Shine in a room and told them what she had discovered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Caboose… is a mobster?" Gothic gasped.

"Caboose. The one from Saddle Arabia?" Shine asked.

"Indeed. I checked his files soon after. Caboose is not who he claims to be." Luna declared, "All his accolades back in Saddle Arabia were fabricated, as well as his credentials."

"I see." Celestia nodded.

"We should do something." Gothic declared.

"Like what?" Celestia asked.

"Have him fired for falsifying his work history, for starters." Luna declared.

"I'm sure he had a good reason for doing that." Celestia said fairly. "Dusty may be a fairly large part of it..."

"Why do you defend him, sister?" Luna asked.

"Why do you _not_, Luna?" Celestia countered. "You, more then anypony, should know better then to judge somepony solely by their past misdeeds."

Luna grew silent, having been suitably chastened.

"Let us judge him by his actions in the present, and respond accordingly." Celestia declared, with a tone of finality. "Everypony deserves such judgement, Luna."

"I suppose so..." Luna sighed. "But if he gets even a little out of line-"

"Then feel free to say 'I told you so'." Celestia smiled. "As often as you like, in fact."

_The present..._

"I was ready to turn you in then and there." Luna declared. "Fortunately, Celestia knew you meant no harm, and convinced me to give you the benefit of the doubt. It turns out, she was right."

"Lucky for me, huh?" Caboose chuckled.

"Lucky for all of us." Luna added. "This place just wouldn't be the same without you."

"Aw, thanks!" Caboose blushed.

That evening, Luna and Gothic enjoyed an anniversary dinner together.

"Here's to twenty great years." Gothic sighed.

"Hear, hear." Luna smiled. "I remember our wedding like it was only yesterday."

"How could I forgot?" Gothic beamed.

_Twenty years ago..._

The day had finally come. Practically all of Equestria attended the wedding (Even Discord, who was trying his best to behave himself). As the pipe organ started playing the wedding march, Luna marched down the aisle, wearing a jet black wedding dress, and looking more beautiful than ever.

"Wow..." Gothic gaped.

As they stood together, Celestia started listing the vows for them to recite. Gothic was only half paying attention, focusing on the beautiful mare in front of him.

"...You may now kiss the bride." Celestia declared.

"Finally." Gothic chuckled, as he and Luna embraced.

"I present to you, princess Luna and prince Gothic!" Celestia declared to the crowd. "Take good care of my little sister, Gothic." She whispered to her new brother-in-law.

"Oh, I will." Gothic smiled. "You don't have to worry about that."

_The present..._

"And of course, there was an almost-as-wonderful moment a few months later." Luna recalled.

_Nineteen years ago..._

It was night time. Gothic was already in bed, and waiting for Luna, who was mysteriously absent. She soon entered the room, a strange look on her face.

"What kept you?" Gothic joked, before noticing her expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly." Luna replied. "Gothic... I'm pregnant."

"You... you..." Gothic wheezed. "Preg... preg..."

"That's right." Luna kissed him. "You're going to be a father."

"This is a dream, isn't it?" Gothic suddenly asked. "You're inside my mind, giving me the best dream possible."

"No, my love." Luna chuckled. "It's the real thing. We're going to have a foal."

"Incredible." Gothic gasped. "I... I... whoa."

"'Whoa', indeed." Luna joked.

_Eighteen years ago..._

It had been a long and eventful pregnancy. Luna's mood swings brought with them a resurgence of the "Royal Canterlot Voice", of such power that Gothic often found himself blasted across the room. Then came the actual birth. Luna's screams shattered every pane of glass in the hospital, but Gothic stood by her, despite the risk to his hearing. Eventually, it was over, and the proud parents looked at their daughter as Luna held young Constell in her arms.

"She's beautiful." Luna cooed.

"Especially her eyes." Gothic noted. "Brighter than the brightest constellation."

"Then that is what we shall call her." Luna declared. "Constell."

"I love it." Gothic smiled. "And I love you."

"And I, you, my darling." Luna purred.

The two kissed tenderly.

_The present..._

"These past twenty years together have given us so much." Luna noted.

"They sure have." Gothic agreed. "I can't wait to see what the next twenty have in store for us."

"Indeed." Luna smiled. "And we will find out together."

"Always, my love." Gothic kissed her. "Always."

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	13. Sins Of The Father

**Love, Equestria Style**

**Chapter Thirteen: Sins Of The Father**

"You are such a failure!"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"You're worthless!"

"You can't do anything right."

"I wish you had never been born!"

Sleight woke up with a start.

"That dream again..." He groaned.

His new wife, Chrysalis, stirred next to him.

"Sleight?" She mumbled sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, dear." Sleight sighed. "Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

"'Kay..." Chrysalis leaned back onto her pillow.

Of course, it wasn't 'nothing'. Sleight had been having that same dream for several nights. The yelling, the insults... it reminded him of his unhappy childhood, and of his abusive father, Final Gambit.

He had no idea why he would be having these dreams though. Everything had been going quite well for him lately. He recently became king of the Changelings, married their queen, and was beloved by every Changeling around him (excluding one that was currently occupying a cell below the tower). He would understand if the nightmares had something to do with Red Eclipse (even after defeating him, Sleight was still slightly afraid of him), but his father?

Sleight stifled a groan, there was no point in mulling over it now. He rolled over and went back to sleep, hoping he wouldn't have the dream again. He was wrong.

The next morning, he and Chrysalis awoke together.

"Good morning, my handsome king." Chrysalis purred.

"Morning." Sleight yawned.

"Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Chrysalis noted the bags under his eyes. "You look tired.

"I'm fine, dear." Sleight declared.

"You don't look fine." Chrysalis said firmly, before softening. "Sleight, I'm your wife. You can tell me what's wrong."

"That's just it, Chrys." Sleight sighed. "I don't know for sure what's wrong with me."

"Maybe you should talk with Wizel." Chrysalis suggested. "He's an excellent psychologist."

"Well, if you think it'll help..." Sleight sighed.

"I do." Chrysalis smiled.

In the afternoon, Sleight got to talking with Wizel.

"So, tell me about this dream." Wizel urged. His room was set up like a therapist's office, with Sleight laying back in a lounge chair while Wizel had a notepad and quill levitating aside him.

"Well, there isn't much to tell really… it's just a voice, yelling things at me." Sleight declared.

"What kind of things?" Wizel asked.

"Very mean things. It changes every time, but it always had something to do with me being 'worthless' and a 'failure'… the funny thing is that those are things my dad used to say to me back then." Sleight mused.

"Your father..." Wizel noted, scribbling it down. "Sazh told me a bit about him. What is he like?"

"A total jerk." Sleight frowned. "He drank, he yelled at me, he mocked me, and kicked the crud out of me... in short, he made my life Tartarus…"

"And this was after your mother died?" Wizel questioned.

"Yeah… my dad never really got over that." Sleight sighed. "I guess that's when all the beatings and insults began…"

"I see." Wizel nodded. "So when was the last time you spoke with him?"

"Before I left home." Sleight sighed. "When my grandfather died, I just had it. I grabbed all I needed and told my father to buck off before I ran off to join the circus…and you know the rest. That was back when I was 14… about thirty years or so…"

"You don't say." Wizel nodded, "Well, it is obvious what needs to be done."

"It is?" Sleight asked in confusion.

"Indeed. You simply must seek out your father, and confront him." Wizel declared. "Clearly, your dreams stems from your broken relationship with him, a subconscious product of all your repressed feelings towards him over the years. Talk to him, and it should be taken care of."

"Me? Talk to my father?" Sleight glared. "No way. I left that drunken son of a mule thirty years ago and I never looked back."

"It is the only way." Wizel declared. "Look, Sleight, you told us that the reason you and Trixie never got together was because you had fears of turning out like your father, correct?"

"Yes…" Sleight muttered, the memory of his and Trixie's breakup still clear in his mind.

"I know your father had hurt you, and made you doubt yourself… but if you don't do this, you will end up being dealt the same hand you were when you and Trixie broke up. You cannot truly go forward into your new future until you shuffle the deck and face your past. That is what your dreams are really saying, and they won't go away until you do this."

"...Fine." Sleight sighed. "I really hate my subconscious sometimes... as well as your attempts at card metaphors…"

"Excuse me for trying to relate to my patients." Wizel chuckled.

As Sleight left Wizel's "office", he bumped into Sazh.

"Is everything okay, Sleight?" Sazh asked.

"Not exactly, little buddy." Sleight sighed. "And I have a feeling it's gonna get worse before it gets better..."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sazh asked.

"Thanks, but no." Sleight declared. "This is something I have to do myself."

That night, Sleight explained things to Chrysalis.

"…and according to Wizel, I have to go talk with my father." He declared. "And settle things once and for all."

"Well if that is the case, then I'm coming with you." Chrysalis added.

"Say what?" Sleight gaped, "I can't possibly ask you to-"

"We are husband and wife." Chrysalis smiled. "We're in this together."

"But what about the kingdom?" Sleight asked.

"I'm sure Wizel and Sazh can watch over it for the day." Chrysalis said nonchalantly. "Besides, you may need some moral support."

"...There's no way I can talk you out of this, is there?" Sleight sighed.

"None at all." Chrysalis grinned.

"Then let's do it." Sleight smiled.

Finding his father wasn't a problem for Sleight. He was in the same old house the family had always resided in within a little town aside Baltimare, named "Horseshoe Heights". Their carriage pulled up in front of the house and the couple disembarked.

As they approached the door, Sleight took note of the condition the property was in. The lawn looked dry and dead, and the house itself looked worn and in disrepair. Seeing this place in such a state brought back a couple of bad memories, and all Sleight wanted to do was to go back home to his subjects back in the Changeling Territory.

However, he did not want to go through the same thing with Chrysalis as he did Trixie all those years ago, and if Wizel was correct, the only way to prevent such an event was to 'shuffle the deck'.

As soon as the two arrived at the door, Sleight took a deep breath. Then, with a bit of hesitation, he knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

Sleight knocked harder.

"Go away!" A voice from within yelled.

Sleight narrowed his eyes. Already this idea was starting to turn sour. However, he refused to call it quits. Charging up his horn, he blasted the door open with a jolt of magic.

"Was that really necessary?" Chrysalis admonished.

"He wasn't going to answer either way." Sleight defended.

The inside of the house was even more squalid then the outside. Wallpaper was peeling off the walls, the furniture was shabby and threadbare, and a large number of empty bottles littered the floor. The one item that was in fairly good condition was a portrait of A six year old Sleight with his parents. His mother had a pink coat and a royal blue mane. Sleight had clearly inherited her eyes.

"What is the matter with you?!" The old stallion within growled. He had a grey coat, a dark blue mane that faded from age, a stubble beard, green eyes, and a Cutie Mark of five cards signifying a full house. "What part of 'go away' did you not under-"

The stallion stopped when he realized who was standing before him.

"Dad." Sleight said quietly.

"Sleight." Final frowned. "It has been a while."

"Not long enough." Sleight grumbled.

"So, the 'Mystifying and Extraordinary Sleight of Hooves' decided to come home after all these years…" Final muttered, "Last I saw you, you told me to go buck myself."

"And I remember you chucking a beer bottle at me and telling me to never come back." Sleight growled, "Even when sober, you had a bad aim."

"At least I could actually throw something, you little pansy-" Final started.

Chrysalis then entered the house.

"Holy-!" Final stepped back, his horn sparking.

"Relax, dad." Sleight rolled his eyes. "That's just my wife, Chrysalis." He turned to his wife. "Chrysalis, this is my…dad, Final Gambit."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gambit." Chrysalis curtsied.

Final remained silent before grimacing.

"...You married a bug? Is this supposed to be a joke?"

"Charming..." Chrysalis growled.

"She's not a bug." Sleight said testily. "She's the queen of the Changelings. And since I married her, which makes me a king."

"King of the bugs." Final said flatly. "…Should I say congratulations? Because that doesn't sound the least bit worthy of the compliment."

"Typical." Sleight frowned. "No matter what I do, no matter what I accomplish, you always have to tear me down."

"Well maybe that's because you hadn't really done anything with your life!" Final rebutted.

"Oh, like you have?! Because all you ever did was get drunk off your flank and sputter colorful vocabulary and hitting stuff!" Sleight yelled. "Including me!"

"Oh, here we go." Final snorted. "I'd've thought you'd've grown out of the 'whiny brat' phase by now."

"Whiny brat?!" Sleight snarled. "Ever since mom died, you treated me as your emotional and physical punching bag."

"Oh please, you're overexaggerating." Final scoffed.

"Overexaggerating?" Sleight repeated, "Overexaggerating?! You stupid son of a-" He then threw off his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Final sighed.

Sleight took off his shirt, showing off different scars and bruises all over his body that had been given to him by Final over the years.

"Remember this, dad?" He pointed to a small but deep cut on his side. "When you smashed that bottle on me?" He then indicated an indentation on his chest. "Or how about the time you bucked me in the chest, just for speaking out of turn? Or my personal favorite, kicking my hoof so hard, it broke! I could do this all day!"

"How could you?" Chrysalis gasped. "He's your son!"

"Oh, please." Final snorted.

"And if you beating me wasn't bad enough, the words was just icing on a cake!" Sleight snarled, "You called me 'pack mule', 'burro', 'waste of horseshoes'... You blamed me for everything that went wrong in our cruddy life, and in turn, made me feel like nothing!"

"That's because you were nothing! Ever since Conjure died, you became a whimpering foal, crying for his mommy!" Final sneered. "And if that wasn't enough, you always wasted your time with my old man, learning stupid card tricks!"

"You are such a hypocrite!" Sleight roared. "When you weren't busy being an angry drunk, you blubbered like a baby! And for your information, I 'wasted' my time with grandpa, because unlike you, he was there for me!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Final snarled.

"Dad, I was a wreck when mom died!" Sleight growled, his eyes growing misty. "All I wanted was somepony to tell me that things were going to get better! That everything would be okay! But it wasn't okay! My entire childhood became a nightmare because of you!" He shoved Final back.

"Me?!" Final yelled.

"Yes!" Sleight barked, no longer bothering to conceal his tears. "I spent every waking hour being afraid of you, afraid that one misstep would set you off and I would end up with another scar on my body! Heck, I was too afraid to sleep at nights, thinking that you might kill me in my sleep! I only felt safe when I was with grandpa, but even then, it didn't take away the fear that you would actually kill me in drunken rage!"

"Sleight…" Chrysalis whispered.

"Well, I didn't exactly see you reporting me to child services or the guards!" Final grunted, "And you stuck around for a while before you got sick of me!"

"That's just the thing!" Sleight shouted, coughing a bit as he wiped tears from his eyes, but to no avail as they were streaming down his face, "The only reason I stayed was because Grandpa told me that things would get better… and for six years, I kept on hoping, praying... begging that you would stop drinking, for six years, I defended you when ponies kept asking where I got that scar or why I had a limp, for six years, I laid awake crying at night, hoping that one day, you would hold me in your hooves and say you loved me, and things would be alright from now on... those are six years that I will _never_ get back."

Sleight then pulled out a familiar notebook, which Final recognized.

"When Grandpa passed away, I didn't have anypony left. I had no friends… my school life was a joke…and you were still the same abusive drunk. The night after the funeral, after you spent an hour whipping me with a belt for talking with my mouth full, I knew that I wasn't going to survive four more years of abuse… so with a deck of cards, this notebook, and the clothes on my back, I finally stopped living in fear and went off and joined the circus and for once, I was happy!" Sleight declared.

"Happy? You were a buckin' carny!" Final snarled.

"Well, it certainly beaten hanging around you." Sleight growled, putting away his book, "But…even after I left you, you still haunted me…"

"Like how?" Final huffed.

"I'll have you know, dad… I actually had a marefriend before Chrysalis… Trixie Lulamoon… I loved her very much… but she wanted to start a life with me. Marriage, kids, a house on a hill… and I pushed her away, because I was afraid of becoming like you!" Sleight declared.

"Like me?" Final frowned in confusion.

"Yes." Sleight glared, as he then took out a smashed hipflask, destroyed by Wizel a while back, and chucked it to the ground, confusing Final further. "Ironically enough, when I came of age, I took up drinking to take the edge off of a bad day... and when Trixie asked me to leave the circus with her, all I could think of was me turning into a drunk like you, and putting her and any kid we might have had through the same living Tartarus I went through. In the end, Trixie ended up leaving me and finding another stallion… and I had hated myself… until I met Chrysalis. Thanks to her and the two greatest friends I could ask for… I finally found the happiness I've been looking for."

"Oh, Sleight..." Chrysalis gave a small blush at the notion.

The room went silent, as Final then growled.

"So… did you really come back just to gloat how 'great' your life had become? To expect me to apologize?"

"No, that's not-" Sleight defend calmly, but Final cut him off.

"News flash, boy, your life is no better off than it was when you left. You are still that sniveling foal… weak and pathetic. And to think that marrying some dumb bug and becoming a 'Lord of the Flies' nutcase would change that?! Well, you got another thing coming!" Final snarled.

"How can you speak that way to your own son?" Chrysalis gasped.

"Because he is my son." Final declared. "And it repulsed me to think he came from my loins!"

***SLAP***

Sleight's eyes widened as Chrysalis's hoof smacked Final in the cheek. The older pony was caught off guard by such an attack.

"You are unbelievable! When Sleight told me about you, I didn't want to believe that a father would hold such ill regards for his own foal that he was supposed to love and nurture… but now… I have never seen such ungratefulness!" Chrysalis growled.

"Like you can to talk, Queenie! Who was the one who tried to take over Canterlot and the Crystal Empire?" Final sneered. "I should've known that a bug like you would settle for a loser like him!"

"Why you-" Chrysalis snarled, her horn sparking. "Sleight is not a loser! He is the kindest, strongest, most caring stallion I have ever met. I am proud to be his wife, and my people are proud to have him as their king!"

"That's enough, Chrys." Sleight sighed, holding up a hoof. "It's obvious that nothing's changed." Sleight gave a cold glare at Final. "You're still that same heartless, uncaring jerk you always were. I should never have come here."

"And why did you come here?!" Final glared, "Because I hadn't heard diddly-squawk from you for thirty years! And then out of the blue, you blast down my door, telling me you married a Changeling and became king, and go on and on about how I messed you up! Why, Sleight?! Why now?!"

Sleight was silent for a moment, before he let out a sigh.

"Because I wanted to settle things." Sleight answered. "Because I still had nightmares about those dark days, and that maybe getting closure would make them go away. I just wanted to put the past behind me. And maybe, deep down, I hoped that you might've changed, become a better stallion over the years."

Final's glare softened, but he then turned away.

"Well, I'm sorry to have disappointed you, your majesty..." He bitterly remarked.

"I am too." Sleight muttered. "Because for all it is worth, even after all you had done to me, all the crud you put me through… I could never find it in myself to hate you." Final's ears perked a bit, "I don't know why… maybe it is because you were hurting just like me, or that thing they call 'Stockholm Syndrome', I don't know… but I still love you. I hoped that there was a part of you that felt the same way…guess I was wrong." He then turned away. "Come along, Chrysalis, we're leaving."

"But Sleight..." Chrysalis frowned.

"Forget it." Sleight sighed, as he went towards where the door once was, using his magic to levitate the door back into place. "I've tried my best…but in the end to him, I'm nothing. I just have to accept that…"

"You're wrong."

"What?" Sleight turned around.

Final turned around to face him, and Sleight is surprised to see that his eyes were watering.

"You aren't nothing to me…" Final muttered. "You're my son…and I'm proud of you…"

"Proud…for what?" Sleight asked.

"Proud that you haven't turned out like me." Final declared. "You didn't become a spiteful, bitter drunk that had it out for the world for taking the one mare you loved and took it out on the foal you had with her. Unlike me, you went out into the world and did something with your life, while I wasted away here. In the end, you became a better stallion than me…"

"Dad…" Sleight whispered.

"Look, I don't think a half-butt apology is going to make up for everything, or anything for that matter. If I could take back all the things I did, I would. But I can't. And I doubt there is anything I can do or say to earn your forgiveness… but I will say and do this…"

Before Chrysalis and Sleight could say anything, Final did something that Sleight himself would had never saw coming, even if Wizel were to spell it out in another 'prophecy'…Final hugged him.

Sleight seized up, never having received such a friendly and meaningful sort of contact from his father in decades.

"I love you, son…don't know if it means anything anymore…but I do." Final whispered.

To Sleight, hearing those words from his father's mouth struck a chord in his mind. For once in his life, all the bad memories he had of his father, all the abuse, all the insults, everything… seemed to had faded away. They were still there… but to feel his father's loving embrace…it made things…okay.

Soon, Sleight returned the embrace, hugging him tightly as the waterworks came.

"That's all I ever wanted from you, dad." Sleight half-smiled, half-sobbed.

Chrysalis looked on with a warm smile on her face. While she may not be Cadance, the Princess of Love, she was a Changeling, and she could sense the love coming from them. There was nothing off about it…Final Gambit, the father who abused her husband, still loved him very much…it just took a long while to get it all out there.

"What do you say the three of us start over?" Final asked.

"I'm good with that." Sleight smiled.

"As am I." Chrysalis agreed.

"Come and sit down." Final added. "We got more than a little catchin' up to do... startin' with how you wound up becoming' a king of a bunch of Changelings."

"It's a long story." Sleight smiled.

"I got nothin' but time." Final smiled.

Sleight and Chrysalis stayed at Final's for a few hours, before deciding to head home.

"Now, don't go being strangers, you hear?" Final requested.

"Never again." Sleight smiled. "And try to lay off the drink, okay?"

"I think I can swing that." Final grinned. "For some reason, I don't think I'll be needing it anymore."

Father and son embraced in another hug.

"Goodbye, son." Final smiled.

"See you soon, dad." Sleight whispered.

Soon, the carriage took off, and Sleight let out a long, joyous sigh.

"I feel wonderful..." Sleight smiled. "Wizel was right all along. I had to face my past before I could deal with my future."

_"Our_ future, my love." Chrysalis nuzzled him. "You handled yourself with dignity back there, and I never felt prouder of you…one of the many reasons I love you."

"Thanks, Chrys." Sleight smiled. "I couldn't have made it through that if it weren't for you."

"Isn't that what a spouse is for?" Chrysalis hugged him. "To support and lend strength to each other?"

"Sure is." Sleight agreed. "I don't think I'll have any more sleepless nights from now on."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Chrysalis said in a sultry tone. She punctuated her statement with a kiss.

"Then again, I think sleep is over-rated." Sleight chuckled, returning the kiss with much fervor.

Back in Final's house, the old stallion was gazing at the family portrait.

"I got a second chance, Conjure." He smiled wistfully. "A second chance at being a father. And I'm not going to screw it up. I promise you."

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	14. Royal Pain II: The Reckoning

**Love, Equestria Style**

**Chapter Fourteen: Royal Pain II: The Reckoning**

_(This takes place not long after "Zebrican Safari")_

Another royal summit was being put together in Canterlot. Dignitaries from all over the world were expected to be in attendance

A day before the summit, the royal family and royal guard were inspecting the proceedings.

"Wow, you royals seem to have summits every couple of months." Caboose noted. "Didn't you all just have one two months ago?"

"That summit was for all neighboring kingdoms." Celestia declared. "This summit is for kingdoms and countries all around the world. Aerovia, Minostan, Chineigh, Tokyony... I even heard that the prime minister of Bitaly is coming as well."

"Oh, we know." Caboose smiled. "The Napoleons are real good friends with him."

"Really? Even though you're-" Celestia started.

"Mafia? Oh yes. It's important to have a powerful ally with you when running an empire... he gives us pardons and looks the other way when we go about our businesses, and we clean up his messes." Caboose revealed.

"Such as?" Celestia prompted.

"Oh the usual... clean up any crooks who are getting too big, keep other rival families in check, disposing of political rivals..." Caboose reeled off.

"How... nice of you." Celestia smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks. Just don't tell him I told you. He gets very defensive." Caboose whispered.

"Duly noted." Celestia said drily.

A messenger came in.

"Your highness, another RSVP for you." He held up a letter.

"Thank you." Celestia took the letter and opened it... and immediately frowned. "Oh no..."

"Oh crud, is it anthrax?! No!" Caboose did a dramatic grab of the letter and covered it, like it was a bomb. He cringed, only for nothing to happen. "Hehe, sorry."

"It's alright, Mr. Napoleon... it's just that the letter is from... an undesirable pony." Celestia declared.

Luna came in.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. "I heard Caboose's over-dramatized 'take an arrow' cry."

"Hmph, laugh if you will, but Celestia could had been frothing from the mouth right now if this letter..." Caboose held up the letter. "...did have anthrax."

"It's a letter from 'him'... Nalik-Aqqbar Royale of the kingdom of Schwartzamungaknackerhobblestan." Celestia shuddered.

Caboose began laughing uncontrollably. Celestia and Luna looked at him oddly.

"What?" Caboose noticed them. "It's a stupid name! Who is Nalik-Aqqbar anyway?"

"A very unpleasant fellow." Luna declared. "Every time he comes here, he lords his wealth and status over everypony."

"Not to mention constantly vying for my hoof in marriage." Celestia groaned, "As if I would ever consider accepting the hoof of a pony who hates Earth Ponies…"

"Oh crud, he's one of those 'Unicorn supremacists' I read about in _Equestria Noir_?" Caboose frowned.

"No…but he's rather close." Celestia growled.

"Hopefully. that will end tomorrow, given that you are now married to a much more noble stallion." Luna smiled.

As if on cue, Shine came in, sweating and with a towel wrapped around his neck, having just worked out with the royal guards every so often, since he was no longer cherry-bucking.

"Back from your workout, I see." Celestia noted. "And I just had the servants mop the floor..."

"It's a small price to pay." Shine grinned. "I know how much you love my working stallion physique."

"As a princess, I am above such desires... except for in the privacy of our bedchamber, that is." Celestia tittered.

"Well, I'm going to check on my little sunbeam, see ya!" Shine smirked as he walked off.

As soon as he left the room, Caboose whistled.

"Dang, he's got a nice flank."

Celestia and Luna glanced wide-eyed at him as Caboose soon realized what he just said.

"I mean, speaking from a straight stallion's point of view. Definitely prefers mares' flanks. Your flanks lookin' good by the way-why did I say that?" Caboose slapped his forehead.

"Anywho…" Celestia shook her head with a smile, "With Shine as my mate, I would like to see Nalik try to propose to me now."

"Man, this Nalik guy sounds wonderful." Caboose said sarcastically. "He kinda reminds me of Blueblood, though…"

"Well, as it turns out, Blueblood is the only one of us that looks forward to his visits." Luna declared. "Of course, back then they were like two peas in a pod. Thank Faust Blueblood met Dusty. I don't think I could take dealing with two of them again..."

"Well, let's hope he decides not to stick around long." Caboose shrugged.

"Agreed." Celestia nodded. "Let's just put on our best smiles, and try to endure his presence."

The next evening, the summit began. Royals and officials from all over the world were arriving en masse into the royal ballroom, with the Canterlot royals standing by to greet them, as well as Caboose as they entered.

The first among them was Baron Broadbeak and Head Strong, with their offspring, Tawny and Junior.

"Good to see you again, prince Shine." Broadbeak declared.

"Same here." Head Strong smiled. "How's that father of yours, Big Red?"

"Oh, he doing great." Shine smiled. "In fact, he and Cherry Jubilee are watching the kids. The young ones didn't feel much like attending another summit."

"I don't blame 'em." Tawny groaned.

"Lucky kids..." Junior agreed.

More and more dignitaries came by, and were greeted. Eventually, the last arrivals came. The royals were surprised to see the familiar black suit that belonged to none other than Grimiore Napoleon. Accompanying him, in a traditional Zebrican kanga, was his recently-made wife, Zecora.

"Mr. Napoleon?" Gothic rose an eyebrow, "When did you become a Prime Minister?"

"I didn't." Grimm shrugged, "I am a stand-in dignitary for Mr. Cavallo should he be unable to perform his royal duties."

"But why you?" Luna asked, "I mean, no offense, but I find it hard to believe that he would pick a mafia don for his stand-in."

"None taken." Grimm nodded, "It's a long story…let's just say that Mr. Cavallo got into a bit of trouble involving illegal exports of a certain substance, and as gratitude for helping him cover it up, he made his trusted second in case he is unable to perform his duties."

"And what of him now?" Shine asked, a bit scared to ask.

"Oh, there was this thing with a carriage exploding, so he was afraid to leave his home, so he sent me instead." Grimm deadpanned, "And here I am…"

"Well, it's great to see you bro." Caboose declared, "And I see you brought a plus one. Lookin' good, Missus Zecora Napoleon."

"Caboose, I give you a warm greeting." Zecora smiled. "It is always nice when we are meeting."

"I'm happy to see you two as well." Dusty smiled, as she hugged her father, "Still can't get over the fact that you remarried…and that you, dad, got your ear pierced."

"Well, it was the only way to make the marriage binding in Zebrica." Grimm smiled, rubbing his pierced ear with a golden earring on it, as he then smiled at Zecora. "Totally worth it in the end though."

"You are such a flatterer, my dear." Zecora smiled. "Makes me glad you're always near."

"I still can't believe I have a new mom." Dusty smiled. "Took you long enough, dad."

"Funny." Grimoire rolled his eyes.

"It's great to have you in the family, Zecora." Dusty smiled.

"It's great to be here, child." Zecora declared. "Feel free to call me 'mom', if it's not too wild."

"Thanks... mom." Dusty beamed.

"You two have a lovely time at the summit, Mr. and Mrs. Napoleon." Celestia smiled.

"Thank you, your majesty." Grimm nodded, as the two bowed and made their way to the party.

"And try the parfaits, they're good!" Caboose suggested after them.

"Will do, little brother." Grimoire smiled, with a back wave.

A courtesan announced Nalik's arrival, as fanfare occurs.

"Presenting, Nalik-Aqqbar Royale of the Schwartzamungaknackerhobblestan kingdom!" He declared.

Silence ensued... when a loud laugh rang out. It was Caboose laughing again. The other royals glanced at him oddly.

"What?! Am I the only one who finds that name stupidly funny?!" Caboose guffawed.

"Nope." Iron Hooves snickered, as he was on guard duty alongside him for the night. "I think it's hilarious!"

Nalik stepped forward. He had a silvery-grey coat, a red mane, brown eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a castle turret, and his horn seemed rather polished, gleaming in the light.

"That's right!" He smiled. "The wait is over! I'm here to brighten up your dreary lives! You can tell your grandkids that the great Nalik-Aqqbar Royale graced you with his presence!"

The other dignitaries rolled their eyes, well-used to Nalik's ego.

"Ugh, not this twit again." Head Strong groaned.

"I swear, who died and made this brat the ruler of Schwartzamungaknackerhobblestan?" Broadbeak asked.

Tawny and Junior laughed uproariously. Their parents glared at them.

"What?" Tawny asked. "It's funny!"

Nalik snatched a flute of champagne, barely acknowledging the servant offering it, and looked around. He spotted Celestia (standing next to Shine), and sauntered over to her.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely Celestia." Nalik grinned. "Glad to see me? Of course you are."

"Hello, Nalik." Celestia sighed.

"So, will tonight be the night you finally come to your senses?" Nalik smirked. "The night you say you'll be mine? I had been awaiting your answer all these years…"

"Excuse me?" Shine asked in shock.

"You're excused, guard." Nalik waved his hoof.

"As tempting as that may sound, Mr. Royale." Celestia sarcastically smirked. "I'll have to decline."

"Oh, and what's your reason this time?" Nalik pouted.

"This." Celestia gestured to Shine. "Have you met my beloved husband, Nalik?"

"Your... what?!" Nalik did a double take.

"Um, hi, Shine Paladin, Celestia's significant other." Shine waved.

"Husband? Tell me this is a joke. Tell me that this feathered fowl hasn't defiled your temple!" Nalik said in desperation.

"Not only that, Mr. Royale, but he and I had a beautiful filly together." Celestia smiled brighter, enjoying the stupefied glance on Nalik's face. "So yes… I have given myself to the 'feathered fowl'."

"Wha-where did he even come from?!" Nalik spat.

"Dodge Junction." Shine smirked, "Born and raised there for 25 years."

"Seriously?!" Nalik said with disdain, as he glanced at Celestia. "I'm surprised at you, Celestia. You honestly settled for this chump from a back-water Earth Pony hick-town, while you left a much better suitor waiting in the wings hanging?"

"What did you just say?" Shine gasped in fury.

"I said I'm better then you." Nalik sneered. "Got a problem, farm boy?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Shine seethed.

"Shine..." Celestia said warningly, not wanting an international incident.

"Please." Nalik snorted. "Like I have anything to fear from a pigeon."

Shine felt an over-whelming sense of anger boiling up inside of him. It took all of his willpower to keep his currently shaking front hooves from slugging Nalik.

But before Shine could get another word out, Nalik glanced at his now empty glass.

"Hold that thought." He declared, "I need a refill."

Nalik trotted off, and as soon as he did…

"Why that ormery piece of-" Shine growled, stomping down on the floor before he could finish his sentence. "Who does that weasel think he is?!"

"Just ignore him, Shine." Celestia declared. "He isn't worth it, not like you."

"Thanks, darling." Shine smiled. "You're right, as always."

Meanwhile, Nalik had run into Luna and Gothic at the buffet table.

"Ah, so you're married too, huh?" He smiled. "At least your husband is of a suitable pedigree."

"Thanks, I guess..." Gothic said awkwardly.

"I couldn't help noticing some sort of altercation between you and Shine." Luna noted. "Any problems?"

"No, just a friendly exchange of opinion." Nalik waved his hoof. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

As Nalik left, he soon walked into Grimoire and Zecora.

"Pardon me, friend." He told Grimoire, before noticing Zecora. "My, what an exotic companion you have."

"You could say that." Grimoire declared.

"If only she had a horn, she might actually be attractive." Nalik sighed, as he walked away.

"Say what?!" Grimoire growled. "That little-"

Zecora uttered a very rude Zebrican insult.

"My thoughts exactly." Grimoire nodded.

After a while, Nalik soon caught a glimpse of Blueblood.

"Blueblood, how are you?!" Nalik called as he trotted over to his old friend.

"Ah, Nalik." Blueblood smiled. "It's been a while."

"Too long." Nalik smiled. "How are you, you old rogue?"

"Can't complain." Blueblood shrugged.

"Look at us." Nalik grinned. "The debonair duo, together again. Remember back in the day, when our combined good looks and charm had every mare in Canterlot swooning over us?"

"Those were the days, all right." Blueblood chuckled. "Come on, let's get us some dandelion parfait and catch up."

"Delighted." Nalik nodded.

After enjoying some parfait, the two were approached by Caboose.

"Just checking in." Caboose declared. "Everything's fine, though Celestia and the others seem rather peeved for some reason…"

"Oh, Nalik, this is my personal bodyguard and uncle-in-law, Lieutenant Caboose Napoleon." Blueblood introduced him.

Caboose puffed up his chest, and put on a bold smile.

"Bodyguard?" Nalik sneered, unimpressed. "A little on the small side, don't you think?"

Caboose frowned in offense.

"Well, maybe." Blueblood admitted, a little put off. "But he has been good to me over the years. Size isn't everything you know."

"Hmph, maybe I should lend you one of my guys..." Nalik did a little stomp, and two rather big guards stood aside him. Caboose drooped in shock. "Hoof-picked by yours truly, having fought in the Saddle Arabian wars, and could break a lowly Earth Pony's head in two."

One guard took a watermelon and broke it in two. Caboose gulped.

"Why don't we leave them to mingle for a while?" Nalik suggested. "A little guard-to-guard conversation?"

"If you insist." Blueblood nodded.

The two princes walked off, leaving Caboose with the two brute-like guards.

"So... how're things?" Caboose asked nervously.

"Ah, fair-to-middling." One guard shrugged. "You?"

"Can't complain." Caboose smiled. "I got a good job, a foal on the way, a gorgeous wife... perhaps you've heard of her. Her name is Daring Do."

"Daring Do?" The other guard asked. "That explorer Pegasus with all the books?"

"Yep." Caboose nodded proudly.

"The one with the hot flank?" The first guard grinned.

"Yea-wait. What did you say about my wife?" Caboose gaped.

"I said she has a hot flank." The first guard smirked.

"Don't forget those great legs." The second guard chuckled.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind cuddling up to a good book with her, am I right?" The first guard elbowed his partner.

"Yeah, 'cept we wouldn't be reading, if ya know what I mean." The second guard laughed.

"Hey! Don't talk about my wife like that!" Caboose yelled.

"Why not, shorty?" The first guard growled. "You gonna do something about it?"

"Do you want to take this outside?!" Caboose spat. "Because I can take the both of you right now!"

"Ya really wanna do this, kid?" The first guard snorted.

"No one goes and make innuendos about my wife! Only I get to do that!" Caboose declared proudly, as he then grabbed a glass of wine from a passing by waiter and downed it… and smashed the glass on the ground, "Let's go!"

"It's your funeral." The second guard sneered.

They stepped into the courtyard.

"Wow, what a lovely evening!" Caboose declared, while still angry.

"This was a really good idea!" The first guard complimented, although still intent on kicking Caboose's flank.

"This is going to be a piece of cake." The second guard whispered to the first guard.

Meanwhile, Blueblood was on the balcony with Nalik, the two still chatting about old times.

"Remember those two supermodels we snagged?" Nalik recalled. "Now that was a time and a half!"

"So true." Blueblood recalled fondly.

Soon, Dusty joined them.

"There you are." She smiled at Blueblood. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry, Dusty, just catching up on old times with my friend here." Blueblood smirked, as he gestured to Nalik.

"Now that's what I like to see." Nalike smiled. "A dutiful maid, ready to serve her master's every whims. Nicely done, Blueblood."

"What?" Dusty glanced, "Maid?"

"Um, actually, Nalik, this is my wife." Blueblood revealed.

"Your what?!" Nalik gasped.

"My wife." Blueblood repeated, "Dust Speck. We met a few years back. Given, she was a maid back then, but now she is my wife whom I love very much."

"Oh, Blue…" Dust blushed.

"But… but… she's... a commoner!" Nalik stated, flabbergasted. "Come on, Blueblood, don't mess with me. I already have to deal with the fact that Celestia was taken by a redneck chicken, but you… and this mud pony?! Please tell me this is all a big joke!"

"It's not." Blueblood frowned. "And I don't like what you're implying."

"I'm implying that I'm disappointed!" Nalik retorted. "Honestly, Blueblood, I expected better from you!"

"Better?" Blueblood seethed. "What gives you the right to judge me?"

"The Blueblood I know would never consort with an Earth Pony commoner, or any commoner for that matter!" Nalik explained. "What happened to that Blueblood?"

"He grew up." Blueblood growled. "But you obviously haven't."

"What?! My Faust, the rest of your filthy family had gotten to you! First those ill-deserving, commoners-posing-as-royalty fillies Twilight and Cadance, then your aunts…and now you?! What's with this family and consorting with the lower class!"

"Don't you dare insult my family." Blueblood snarled. "They don't care about class. They care about what somepony's like on the inside. It was because of Dusty that I was able to shed my stuck-up, short-sighted ways, becoming not only a good husband, but a good father to our children. But you? You're still the egocentric, elitist snob you always were. It's like I'm seeing you for the very first time... and it's not a very pleasant sight."

"So you think you're so better than me?" Nalik snarled. "Just because you're married to a pack mule and father to a pair of mud-rolling urchin hybrids?"

"How dare you!" Blueblood lunged at Nalik, wrapping his hooves around his neck.

"Gahhk!" Nalik choked.

"You take that back! No pony dares insult my wife and kids!" Blueblood roared.

"Nev-AH!" Nalik was about to go blue from asphyxiation.

Suddenly, Grimoire showed up.

"Dad?" Dusty gasped. "How did-"

"I heard everything on the way up." Grimoire declared, as he pried Blueblood off Nalik. "Blueblood, stop this at once!"

"Oh thank goodness..." Nalik grinned.

"Your hooves aren't strong enough. Leave that to me!" Grimoire began strangling Nalik in Blueblood's place.

"Oh come on!" Nalik gasped for air.

"You listen to me, you stuck-up piece of crud! There is three things you never do in my presence… you don't insult my wife… you don't insult my daughter and her husband… and you sure as hay don't insult my grandsons… in fact, don't insult anypony in this family!" Grimoire threatened. "If you do, I will end your pitiful existence and throw your corpse down a hole so deep you won't know which way is up!"

"Dad, stop!" Dusty tried to pull Grimoire off him. "He's not worth it!"

"Dusty speaks true." Zecora joined. "Murdering this night is not good for you!"

"...You're right." Grimoire dropped the prince to the floor.

"You striped-mud pony lover! You can't treat me like this!" Nalik growled. "I'll have you arrested!"

"No, you won't." Grimoire smiled.

"Why not?" Nalik seethed, "Give me one good reason!"

"How about two?" Grimoire suggested. "One, I happen to be on good terms with everypony at this party, including the two princesses, so you won't be getting sympathy from them… and two, I happen to be a very powerful pony, moreso than you know… cross me, and you might had well opened up the gate of Tartarus… and you don't want to see that."

This clearly left Nalik speechless.

"You... you... ugh!" Nalik stormed off... and was then slugged in the face by Shine.

"That's for flirting with my woman!" Shine spat, "And if I catch you trying to court her again, I will show you how we deal with rats like you in Dodge Junction!"

"AH! A bruise!" Nalik felt his face. "You filthy princess-snatcher! That does it! Guards! Guards!"

"Oh, I don't think they're coming..." Caboose smiled as he arrived on the scene, a mite disheveled.

"What happened to you?" Shine asked.

"Let's just say…size _really_ doesn't matter." Caboose chuckled evilly.

In the courtyard, Nalik's guards lay in a bruised heap.

"'Piece of cake', huh?" The first guard snapped at the second.

"That's it!" Nalik said petulantly. "I'm leaving!"

And with that, the pompous prince stormed off.

"Is prince Nalik leaving so soon?" Celestia walked over.

"Such a pity." Luna mock-pouted.

"Truly a pity." Gothic nodded with her.

"I don't know what I ever saw in that lout." Blueblood glared. "Good riddance, I say."

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Blue." Dusty kissed Blueblood on the cheek.

"What else could I have done?" Blueblood smiled. "Nopony insults the love of my life."

"And nopony definitely proposes marriage to mine." Shine added.

"Nice punch, by the way." Celestia smiled.

"Oh, you saw that?" Shine winced.

"Yes, I did." Celestia kissed him too. "It's just a shame you couldn't knock him all the way back to Schwartzamungaknackerhobblestan."

Caboose, Dusty, Grimoire, and Zecora chuckled loudly.

"That never gets old!" Caboose snorted.

"So true, it's never old." Zecora agreed. "It's always comedy gold!"

"If only that were the last we would see of Nalik." Luna sighed. "But he'll be back for future summits..."

"Well, I could put a hit out on him, if you like..." Grimoire offered, "Me and my boys will do it for free and Nalik won't know what hit him."

"Oh, so tempting..." Celestia sighed. "Maybe we could mark that as a possibility."

"My thoughts exactly." Shine nuzzled against her.

"Come on, Blue." Dusty smiled at Blueblood. "Let's go grab some of that parfait before it's all gone."

"Right behind you, my love." Blueblood chuckled.

"Save some for the rest of us." Shine suggested. "We all know about Celestia's sweet tooth."

"Don't knock it." Celestia teased. "If not for that, I might not have married a stallion as sweet as you."

"Lucky for me, huh?" Shine kissed her hoof.

It had turned out to be a summit that the Equestrian royal family would never forget.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	15. A Little Privacy, Please?

**Love, Equestria Style**

**Chapter Sixteen: A Little Privacy, Please?**

_(This takes place a few weeks after "Growing Pains")_

It was a beautiful spring morning in Canterlot. Constell was lounging on a cushion in the study when there was a knock at the front door. It was answered by Iron Hooves, who brought the visitor to her: Luxury.

"Young master Luxury, here to see you, princess." Iron smiled.

"Hi, Connie." Luxury smiled.

"Hey, Lux." Constell grinned. "Care to join me?"

"Try and stop me." Luxury chuckled.

As Luxury went to join his marefriend, Iron Hooves made himself scarce, wanting them to have their privacy.

It was quite an interesting story as to how these two had become a couple.

Weeks back, when the royal dignitaries from neighboring kingdoms were visiting, Luxury, having been invited due to his parents being philanthropist and social climber Fancypants and supermodel Fleur de Lis, had the fortune of meeting Mist, Shine's young and beautiful sister, and was already smitten with her. However, another stallion met her that same night, Blue Blazes, the son of renowned Wonderbolts, Spitfire and Soarin'.

What followed was a love triangle, as Mist had trouble deciding between the two of them, having had equivalent amount of feelings for the both of them. However, it all came to a head when the Changeling Char, Chrysalis's ex-captain of the guard, tried to kidnap her. Blue Blazes and Luxury attempted to stop him, but the brute had insurmountable skills in battle, and both of them were no match for him. It was thanks to Chrysalis' husband, Sleight Gambit, and his expert use of magic and cards that the beast was defeated.

But when things seem to have settled down, Char rose up once more and attempted to attack Mist in one reckless charge. It was then that Mist, standing between her two lovers, leapt to Blue's side. Needless to say, Char was ultimately defeated, and Mist had made her choice: to be with Blue Blazes.

Luxury, while harboring no ill feelings towards Mist or Blue, was disappointed to have lost the hoof of a fair lady like Mist… but as fate would have it, shortly after the incident, he met Constell… and like _déjà vu_, he was smitten with her.

Likewise, Constell found herself immediately charmed by Luxury. They got to talking after the incident, and realised they had some things in common. They agreed to see each other again the next day, and quickly found themselves overwhelmed by an irresistible attraction. They started dating not long after, and never looked back.

"So, how is everything?" Luxury asked.

"Pretty good." Constell answered. "You?"

"Now that I've seen you, this day is unfathomably glorious." Luxury said poetically. "Your beauty could light up the deepest darkness, my dear."

"Flatterer." Constell blushed.

"But is it really flattery if it's the truth?" Luxury grinned.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it." Constell smiled. "And you know what really helps me think? A good kiss."

"Coming right up." Luxury beamed.

The two moved closer, their lips about to touch... when Caboose suddenly burst in to the study.

"Totally random room sweep!" He declared. "Oh hey, you two. Having fun?"

"We were." Constell frowned.

"Sorry about that." Caboose shrugged. "Just doing my job."

"Speaking of which, what exactly is it you're 'sweeping' for, anyway?" Luxury asked.

"Anything and everything." Caboose answered, as he sniffed the floor like a bloodhound. "It may take a while. They are very elusive creatures…"

"Come on, Lux." Constell stood up. "Let's go find someplace a little more private."

"Right behind you." Luxury followed.

"If you see anything, let me know!" Caboose yelled after them. "Don't worry about the everything, I have stallions on that!"

Luxury glanced back in confusion.

"What an eccentric character…" Luxury told Constell.

"Tell me about it." Constell rolled her eyes.

Constell and Luxury went out into the castle garden.

"Now this is more like it." Constell smiled. "Nice and peaceful."

"Now, where were we?" Luxury smiled.

Just as they were about to kiss, Hurricane, Pureblood and Vito suddenly rushed by, stopping when they saw what was going on.

"Ew!" Hurricane groaned. "Do you see that?"

"They were about to kiss!" Pureblood grimaced.

"Gross!" Vito spat.

"You mind giving us some privacy?" Constell frowned. "Beat it, kids!"

"No way!" Hurricane shook her head. "We were here first!"

"We were just getting started on the best game of tag ever!" Pureblood smiled.

"Which I was gonna win." Vito boasted.

"Was not!" Pureblood yelled.

"Was too!" Vito shot back.

"Was not!" Pureblood snarled.

"Was too!" Vito declared.

"Maybe we should try somewhere else." Luxury whispered.

"Good call." Constell nodded.

As they left, Pureblood and Vito continued their argument. Hurricane was watching intently, eating from a box of popcorn that had appeared from out of nowhere.

Constell led Luxury somewhere she was sure was safe for them to enjoy each other's company without being disturbed: Her room.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" She grinned. "Nothing like one's own room for privacy."

"And a very lovely room it is, too." Luxury looked around. "Is that a real moonstone on your nightstand, over there?"

"Yep." Constell nodded. "A little gift from mom. Being the daughter of the princess of the night has its advantages."

"I'm sure it does." Luxury smiled.

"Come on." Constell leapt onto her bed. "Come join me on my bed."

"Moving a little fast, aren't we?" Luxury joked. "We've only been dating a few weeks..."

"Clam it, funny guy." Constell teased. "Before I forget how wonderful you are."

Luxury sat on Constell's bed with her. They gently nuzzled against each other.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Constell purred.

"Your mane has the most delightful fragrance, my dear." Luxury sighed. "Like the scent of orchids on a nighttime breeze."

"Really?" Constell sniffed her mane. "First I've heard of it..."

"I could drink in that scent all day." Luxury declared.

"And I just might let you..." Constell beamed.

They nuzzled closer together. For a few brief, shining moments, it seemed like they had finally gotten some privacy... then Luna opened the door.

"Ah, there you are, Constell." She smiled. "Luxury, always nice to see you."

"Mother!" Constell groaned. "Do you mind? We were having a... private moment!"

"Oh, I could see that." Luna smirked. "But I thought you should know its lunch time. You're welcome to join us, Luxury."

"Thank you, your highness." Luxury bowed.

"Please, call me 'Luna'." Luna declared.

Constell and Luxury went down to the dining room, joining the others for lunch.

"You two been kissing some more?" Hurricane asked.

"None of your business!" Constell growled.

"Easy there, Connie." Luxury said warningly.

"Sorry." Constell sighed. "Just a little frustrated, is all..."

"Why?" Pureblood asked. "Is kissing Luxury really that bad?"

"I choose to ignore that." Luxury declared.

"Lucky you." Constell deadpanned. "I wish I could ignore them..."

After lunch, Constell and Luxury decided to try the royal guard barracks, which were likely to be empty, due to the guards all being on patrol. As they entered, they found that it wasn't deserted; Shine and Gothic were having a sparring match.

"Dad?" Constell gaped.

"Constell?" Gothic looked at her, then Luxury. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Um, nothing, sir..." Luxury gulped.

"You'd better be." Gothic glared.

"Dad..." Constell groaned.

"Ah, cut 'em some slack." Shine told Gothic. "Don't you remember what you were like at their age?"

"Yes." Gothic nodded. "Which is exactly why I'm worried.

"Come on, Lux." Constell sighed.

"Right behind you." Luxury slinked away from Gothic's disapproving glare.

The next place they tried was the library. They slipped in between a couple of bookcases.

"Excellent choice, my dear." Luxury beamed. "Nice and quiet."

"Real quiet." Constell added.

"But not quiet enough." A third voice remarked.

Constell and Luxury turned to see Miracle sitting at a nearby table, her horn glowing.

"Do you mind?" She asked. "I'm trying to practice my ambiomorphic spell here!"

"Sorry, little cuz." Constell winced. "We'll go somewhere else. Come on, Lux."

"Coming..." Luxury sighed.

Their next attempt at closeness came at one of the castle balconies.

"Look at that view." Constell smiled. "I never get tired of it."

"It's nice, but it's got nothing on the view I have." Luxury gazed lovingly at Constell.

"You're not so hard on the eyes yourself." Constell chuckled.

Just as they were about to kiss, there was an explosion nearby. Caboose ran by with his cannon.

"Gangway!" He yelled.

"Caboose, what's going on?" Constell asked.

"There's a pesky fly buzzing around!" Caboose yelled. "There!"

Caboose fired the cannon, sending the ordinance over the balcony and into the horizon.

"No, there!" He turned the cannon, Constell and Luxury ducking as it swung by.

The cannon blast missed the fly and blasted away part of the castle, revealing Blueblood in his private bath.

"What in blue blazes?!" Blueblood stammered.

The floor of his now destroyed bathroom began to slant, and the bathtub began to slide off…

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Blueblood yelled as his bathtub slipped off the floor and landed with a big crash. "I've got to stop taking my baths during Caboose's shenanigans..."

"Is this... normal?" Luxury asked worriedly.

"As normal as it gets for Caboose." Constell sighed. "Now, let's just back away slowly."

After leaving Caboose, Constell and Luxury wandered down the corridors.

"Any more ideas?" Luxury asked.

"The ballroom." Constell smiled. "There aren't any royal functions coming, so it'll be deserted. The perfect place to finally get some privacy."

"Great idea, honey." Luxury beamed.

They quickly made their way to the ballroom, which, as Constell had predicted, was empty.

"Finally." Constell sighed triumphantly. "No more distractions. Just you and me."

"Ah, this takes me back." Luxury smiled. "The night we met. Blue Blazes and I had just saved Mist, and she had made her choice. I don't mind admitting I was a little downcast. But then I met you, and all those feelings just vanished. The worst moment of my life suddenly gave way to my best. Each day since, I've thanked whatever higher power saw fit to pair me with such an angel."

"More flattery, I see." Constell grinned. "Not that I'm complaining..."

"Care to dance?" Luxury held out his hoof.

"I'd love to." Constell took his hoof.

The two entered into a waltz, each mirroring the other's moves perfectly. They leaned in for another kiss, when... Mist and Blue Blazes suddenly entered the ballroom.

"Oh, come on!" Constell groaned.

"...Well, hello to you too, 'Stell." Mist said humorlessly.

"Sorry, Mist." Constell apologized. "It's not you. It's just... Luxury and I have been wanting some private time all day. But somehow, somepony always seems to show up and ruin everything!"

"What brings you here, anyway?" Luxury asked.

"That'd be me." Blue answered. "My dancing a little rusty, so Mist said she could teach me some moves. Didn't think anypony else would be here."

"It's not your fault." Luxury said fairly.

"So, having trouble getting some alone time, huh?" Mist asked. "Well, we may know just the place."

"Oh, yeah." Blue smiled. "For sure."

"Really?" Constell smiled. "Where?"

"Just follow us." Mist grinned.

Mist and Blue led Constell and Luxury into the deepest part of the garden, stopping at a large hedge.

"This is the place?" Luxury asked. "A hedge?"

"Not quite." Blue smiled, pulling aside some of the greenery.

Mist and Blue slipped through the hedge. Constell and Luxury shared a look, then followed. On the other side, they found a small, untouched portion of the garden, with a gazebo in the center. A tall tree created a natural canopy, shielding the area from detection from above.

"_Voila_." Blue declared. "Instant privacy."

"Wow." Constell looked around. "How'd you know this was here? I've been living here longer then you, and I never knew about it."

"I got lucky." Mist shrugged. "Stumbled onto it one day, figured it'd be a great place for two ponies in need of privacy."

"Use it in good health. I know me and Mist did." Blue saluted with a cocky grin, prompting Mist to blush. "Now, let's get back to that dance lesson, babe."

"You got it." Mist smiled.

"Thanks, you two." Constell waved.

"Yes, much appreciated." Luxury added.

Mist and Blue waved at them before disappearing through the bush.

"Alone at last." Constell turned to Luxury, eyes sparkling with allure. "Ready to pick up where we left off?"

"Try and stop me." Luxury purred.

Their lips met, and they entered into the most satisfying kiss they had ever had. It had taken a lot of strife to get there, but good things were always worth waiting for...

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro_


	16. A Prince's Proposal

**Love, Equestria Style**

**Chapter Sixteen: A Prince's Proposal**

_(This takes place not long after "Truth And Daring" and "Zebrican Safari".)_

Prince Dusk Glow, son of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry, was on a date with his marefriend, Dazzle, the daughter of Rarity and Orion. They were sitting at a table in Sugarcube Corner, sharing some hay smoothies. Dazzle had just returned from another modelling contract, and the pair were enjoying seeing each other again.

"It is so nice that we finally got to have this date." Dazzle smiled. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Tell me about it." Dusk nodded. "If life were a series of books, I'd feel like I'd been pushed to the background for almost 8 stories..."

"So true." Dazzle agreed. "But at least it's been quiet. No Changeling invasions, no world-threatening villains, just regular, everyday stuff."

"Or as 'regular' as things get for a prince and a model." Dusk joked.

"True." Dazzle chuckled.

Dusk took a deep breath. The time had come for him to make his move.

"Um, Dazz?" He gulped. "There's something I'd like to ask you..."

"What is it?" Dazzle asked.

"Well, I... uh..." Dusk mumbled, fishing around in his saddlebag for something. "I'd like to know..."

Just as Dusk was about to reveal the object, and pop his question, Slot and Vinyl Scratch entered (Slot had come to Ponyville to visit his marefriend).

"I'm tellin' ya, babe, Rocky Rodeo was at his best during his early years." Slot declared, running his hoof through his short mane (Which had only recently started to grow back after Sonny torched it).

"No way!" Vinyl countered. "His later years was when he really ruled!"

"Yeah, right." Slot snorted. "Remember 'Homestead Hullabaloo'? Now that was a classic!"

"Mouldy oldie, more like it." Vinyl smirked. "'Tumbelweed Trails' was by far the best!"

"The best sellout, you mean." Slot sneered. "He'd totally lost his musical soul by then. He was just another corporate shill."

"Was not!" Vinyl yelled.

"Was too!" Slot yelled back.

"What was it you wanted to ask me, Dusk?" Dazzle asked.

"Well, I-" Dusk said, flustered.

"Later stuff!" Vinyl insisted.

"I wanted to know-" Dusk stumbled on. "Will you-"

"Early stuff!" Slot growled.

"Maybe I should just save it for another time." Dusk sighed. "Let's go. It's getting kind of loud in here."

"Oh, okay." Dazzle nodded, clearly disappointed.

Dusk walked Dazzle home, then returned to his own. He had never really thought of his home as a "castle", but more along the lines of a library, due to the vast amounts of books his mother had filled it with.

"Hi, honey." Twilight smiled as he entered. "How was your date with Dazzle?"

"Fine." Dusk sighed. "I'll be in my room, if anypony needs me."

"You okay, sport?" Flash asked. "You look a little... downtrodden."

"I'm fine, dad." Dusk insisted. "Really."

But Dusk was not fine. As he entered his room, he pulled a small velvet box out of his saddlebag. He had planned to propose to Dazzle that day. Everything was perfect... until they were interrupted. Dusk knew better than to resent ponies for such a thing, but he still felt angry at Slot and Vinyl at ruining his proposal.

"Ah, well." Dusk sighed. "If at first you don't succeed, try, try, try again."

By the time he went to bed that night, Dusk had already formulated a new proposal plan, one that was guaranteed to succeed. Barring any further interruptions, of course...

The next morning, Dusk, having finished breakfast, prepared to depart the castle, a picnic basket at hoof. His sister, Starlight Twinkle, came downstairs and let out a sigh.

"Whew, finally. I feel like I had been trapped in my room for like, three years." She declared.

"What are you talking about?" Dusk frowned. "You were in there for only twenty minutes."

"Same diff." Starlight shrugged. "So, what are you up to today, bro?"

"Oh, just going to see Dazzle." Dusk declared, hoisting up the basket.

"Say no more." Starlight smiled. "You two enjoy your smoochy time."

"We will." Dusk chuckled.

Dusk rushed over to Carousel Boutique, and knocked on the door. Dazzle answered.

"Hey, Dazz." Dusk smiled. "You up for a picnic? I figured it'd make up for yesterday."

"You don't have to do that." Dazzle grinned. "But seeing as how I enjoy your company immensely, why not?"

"Good answer." Dusk chuckled.

They travelled to the park, where they sat together on the picnic, enjoying the food, and nuzzling against each other. It all seemed perfect.

_'This is it.'_ Dusk thought, reaching for the ring box.

"Dazzle...?" He smiled.

Suddenly, Lars crashed into their picnic basket, splattering food everywhere.

"Whoops." He cringed, as a Frisbee flew overhead. "Sorry, kids!"

"Oh, Lars." Lyra sighed. "I'll get it."

"Sorry again." Lars shrugged, as he followed his marefriend. "I'm not really what you'd call 'the athletic type'..."

"Ugh, not again..." Dusk groaned, shaking off the food mess.

"So much for our picnic, huh?" Dazzle sighed. "Now I have to go wash this stuff out of my mane."

"Me too." Dusk groaned. "It wouldn't be proper for a prince to walk around looking like this, after all..."

"See you later, Dusk." Dazzle declared, as she headed for home.

"Yeah..." Dusk sighed. "Later..."

Frustrated at another failure, Dusk returned home, where he put together another plan.

The following morning, he picked up Dazzle, and they took the train to Canterlot. There, they went to a cafe, and sat at an outside table.

"This was really sweet of you, Dusky." Dazzle cooed. "Taking little old me all the way to Canterlot."

"Well, little old you is worth it." Dusk beamed.

Meanwhile, Salt and Vinny were holding a random pony upside down from the roof.

"I'm not going to say this one more time, where in the buck did you hide the loot?!" Salt demanded.

"Aahh! Oh, crud! I don't know anything! Come on!" The pony shrieked.

"I don't know, you're awfully heavy, man." Vinny smirked.

"Lie to me again! I wanna feel your body sliding through my delicate hooves." Salt sneered.

"I don't know crud!" The stallion insisted.

"Woh!" Vinny loosened his grip a little, faking a horrified expression. "I can't... I can't hold you!

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" The stallion whimpered. "Okay, okay! It's at a warehouse, Derby Street."

"I'm almost disappointed." Salt tutted.

"Get me up!" The stallion begged.

"Alright, let's pull him up." Salt told Vinny.

"No, wait." Vinny said, suddenly struggling. "I'm not kidding anymore!"

"What?" Salt asked.

"I can't lift him up!" Vinny groaned.

"What?!" Salt yelped.

"I can't lift him!" Vinny repeated. "Shoot. I've only done this one other time and it was a really lanky nerd-type of guy."

"Lift my flank up!" The stallion yelped. "You bucking put nopony over no ground you can't bucking lift 'em out!"

"Okay, okay." Salt muttered. "Uh... just tuck your head and relax your body."

"Man, what the buck?! Get me up! Get me up!" The stallion screamed.

The two struggled to lift him up when suddenly, the pony slipped through their hooves. It was at that moment that Dusk was about to try proposing again.

"Okay Dazzle, will you-" Suddenly, the pony fell onto the table and smashed it. "What the-!"

Salt and Vinny looked on in embarrassment.

"Ahhhh." They winced, looking down at the stallion, as other ponies surrounded him.

"Thank... thank you again." Salt said awkwardly. "Thank you."

"That was on me. I take that." Vinny admitted.

The two slowly backed away.

"Oh... my internal organs..." The stallion groaned.

_'Another perfect moment ruined!'_ Dusk groaned internally.

Dusk and Dazzle hastily finished their food, and returned to Ponyville, shaken by what had just happened. As they left, Redheart and Berry Punch arrived.

"Salt, what are you doing up there?!" Redheart demanded.

"Uh... nothing?" Salt shrugged.

"You promised us you wouldn't be working on this trip!" Berry learned.

"Ber, I..." Vinny winced.

"So much for our romantic trip to the capital!" Redheart glared.

"We'll make it up to you!" Salt climbed down. "How about dinner? At the fanciest restaurant in Canterlot?"

"With the best wine?" Vinny added.

"Redheart and Berry looked at each other, then back at their coltfriends... and smiled.

"Okay." They chorused.

"Yes!" Salt and Vinny cheered.

The two couples walked happily down the street, leaving the stallion sprawled in the wreckage of the table.

"Little help?" The stallion moaned. "Anypony?"

The next day, Dusk and Dazzle were walking around Ponyville. Things were so quiet, so peaceful, so... perfect.

'There goes...' Dusk thought, reaching for the box. "Daz-"

Suddenly, a nearby house erupted in flames. Sonny and Bon Bon rushed.

"Ah, buck!" Sonny yelped.

"What happened?" Bon Bon yelled.

"I only turned the oven up a little!" Sonny declared. "How was I to know it'd blow up like that?"

"Well, it is an old oven." Bon Bon noted. "It may have finally given up the ghost."

"Need a little help?" Dusk asked.

"If possible, prince Dusk." Bon Bon nodded.

"Don't forget about me." Dazzle declared.

Using her horns, Dusk, Dazzle and Sonny manage to snuff out with the fire with controlled magic bursts.

"Hoo." Sonny sighed. "Glad that's over."

"Thanks, everypony." Bon Bon smiled.

"Oh, my." Dazzle looked at her face in a mirror. "We're covered in soot!"

"We are?" Dusk gasped. _'Great. Another chance down the drain.'_

"We'd better go clean up." Dazzle sighed.

A couple of days later, Dusk invited Dazzle to a Sapphire Shores concert in the park. After the concert, he made his move.

"Dazzle, I-" He started.

"Well, look who it is." Gold Chain approached, followed by his sister, Silver Plate.

"Still hanging out with riff-raff, huh?" Silver said disdainfully.

"Riff-raff?!" Dazzle growled. "I happen to be a top model! What's your day job again?"

"I don't need one." Silver smirked. "Just like Dusk. He deserves a better class of mare than you..."

"Like you, perhaps?" Dazzle challenged.

"Ye-no!" Silver spluttered, blushing. "Why would I want to be with a loser like him?"

"Well said, sis." Gold declared. "C'mon, let's get outta here."

"Good riddance." Dazzle seethed. "Those two make me so mad!"

Dusk sighed. Once again, the moment had been lost.

Afterwards, Dusk was walking home, beating himself up over his latest failure, when, passing by the town hall, he saw Murray rappelling down on a rope made of tied up blankets from Mayor's office. He stopped midway as he noticed Dusk.

"...What are you doing?" Dusk asked.

"Uh..." Murray looked at the curtain rope. "I was testing the strength of this here fabric." He tugged on it. "Yup, strong enough to hold a stallion."

"Really?" Dusk narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't lie to a prince, would you?"

"Okay, ya got me." Murray admitted with a small chuckle. "I've just been visiting my gal, the mayor. However, she's always busy, so I decide to 'drop in' unexpected. It gives our relationship a little bit of 'spice', y'know?"

"I see." Dusk nodded. "I thought you were a burglar, or something... Well, bye."

"Something wrong, kid?" Murray asked. "You look a little glum."

"Oh, it's just..." Dusk swallowed. "I'm in love with the greatest mare ever. I want to propose to her, but things keep getting messed up by some random ponies."

"Whoa, that sounds annoying." Murray noted.

"I just want the proposal to be perfect." Dusk declared. "Dazzle deserves the best."

Murray chuckled lightly.

"Did I say something funny?" Dusk frowned.

"Nah." Murray shook his head, as he then 'lounged' while suspended in mid-air. "You're just overthinking it, princey. Your proposal doesn't have to be perfect. The best things in life are hardly ever perfect. You don't need no fancy or cushy setting. As long as you make that proposal with your heart instead of your head, it won't matter to that gal of yours. Trust me."

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot." Dusk declared. "Thanks... I don't think I got your name?"

"Murray." Murray smiled.

"Murray." Dusk smiled. "Thanks for the advice, Murray."

"No problem." Murray smiled.

Dusk turned and dashed off in the direction of Carousel Boutique. Murray was left dangling from the window still, looking off after Dusk.

"What a nice kid." Murray smiled, "Reminds me of myself at his age…"

Suddenly, the makeshift rope snapped, and he fell to the ground.

"Ow!" He glanced up. "May!"

The Mayor stuck her head out.

"Oh, so sorry dear, I thought you were already gone." She apologized.

"Nope. Got hung up by the princess's kid." Murray declared, as he rubbed his back. "And then I was 'let go'. ...Ouch"

Stopping only to pick up some flowers (Roses - Dazzle's favorite), Dusk made his way to the Boutique, and knocked on the door once again.

"Dusk?" Dazzle answered. "Back so soon, huh?" She giggled. "Guess you just can't get enough of me."

"So true." Dusk nodded, giving Dazzle the flowers.

"Oh, Dusk..." Dazzle beamed, sniffing the flowers. "You old romantic..."

"Dazzle, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while, now." Dusk declared, taking out the box.

"Is that...?" Dazzle gasped.

"It is." Dusk smiled, opening the box to reveal a horn ring with a sapphire stone embedded in it. "I'm just going to come out and say it: Dazzle, will you marry me?"

Dazzle stared, open-mouthed.

"I... I'm sorry if it's not that flashy a proposal." Dusk said worriedly. "I tried it before, like on the picnic, and the trip to Canterlot. I wanted it to be perfect, but something always seemed to get in the way, and-"

"Yes." Dazzle said quietly.

"I didn't want to keep messing up-" Dusk continued. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"I said 'yes'." Dazzle rubbed her hoof against his cheek. "I will marry you."

"YES!" Dusk cheered. "FINALLY!"

Almost giddy with excitement, Dusk placed the ring on Dazzle's horn. Just then, Gold and Silver came by.

"What are you losers up to this time?" Gold asked.

"Dusk just proposed, that's what!" Dazzle gloated.

"He... what?" Silver gasped, crestfallen.

"We're getting married." Dusk declared. "And rest assured, you two _won't_ be invited to the wedding."

"Yeah, like I'd want to... be at your lame..." Silver's eyes filled with tears. "I'm outta here!"

Silver ran off down the street, her eyes gushing.

"Sis, wait!" Gold called after her. He then glared at Dusk and Dazzle, "Now look what you done!"

He ran off after his sister. He was halfway down the street when a stallion fell on him.

"Sorry!" Vinny yelled from the roof above. "Slipped!"

"Why don't we ever just use magic to hold them?" Salt wondered.

"Because we prefer the personal touch." Vinny shrugged.

"Wow, this is really happening." Dusk smiled. "I pulled it off."

"That you did, Dusky." Dazzle pecked him on the cheek.

"So, you don't mind the way I proposed?" Dusk asked.

"Of course not." Dazzle chuckled. "It's the thought that counts, after all. And I'm thinking you'll be the best husband ever."

"And you'll be the best wife." Dusk kissed her on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too." Dazzle purred.

Later that evening, Mayor Mare was entering her office, when she heard violins beginning to play…

"What the-?" She gasped.

Within her office, there was a small orchestra, playing a slow, romantic tune. There were white rose petals (her favorite kind of flower) scattered all over the floor, and standing in the middle of the room, was Murray.

"Hello, May." Murray chuckled.

"Murray?" The Mayor gasped. "What is all this?"

"I could tell you." Murray smiled. "But why not show you?"

Murray tugged a rope, causing a banner with the words "Marry Me?" to drop down.

"Well?" Murray beamed. "What says you, love?"

"Oh, Murray…I say yes!" The Mayor chuckled.

"Really?" Murray grinned. "Not afraid of being married to a criminal?"

"Not as much as I was." The Mayor nodded. "Besides, how could I say no to such a stylish proposal?"

"That is how Murder Revolver-Ocelot Napoleon rolls." Murray declared, as he pulled Mayor closer and gave a smile that could easily make any mare melt. "And that isn't the only thing I know how to do… _stylishly_."

"Oh, my…" Mayor blushed heavily, as her and Murray's mouths met in a loving kiss…

Needless to say, the night ended on a high note for two lovely couples that night…

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	17. Birth Of A Shine

**Love, Equestria Style**

**Chapter Seventeen: Birth Of A Shine**

_Thirty years earlier…_

Through the cold wilderness of northern Equestria, a train made it way towards it's next destination, Vanhoover. It was a medium-sized city with a good level of commerce. Everypony aboard the train was looking forward to seeing the sights of Vanhoover… well, except one.

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Yep, so quit yer belly-achin'."

White Knight the Pegasus and his best friend Big Red the Earth Pony, were on their way to Vanhoover, via train.

"I don't even know why we're going." White pouted. "Dodge Junction's the best place in Equestria!"

"That's may be so, but ya gotta admit, things do get pretty dull, there." Big Red declared. "Now Vanhoover, the big city, has all sorts a' sights ta see, things ta do, ladies ta woo!"

"Well, I'm glad you'll be having fun." White sighed, running a white hoof through his silver mane. "You practically dragged me along on this trip."

"C'mon, White." Big Red declared. "Y'all need ta get out there. Dodge Junction ain't the center of the universe, y'know."

"Yeah, yeah." White muttered, a grim expression on his face, as he glanced out the window.

Big Red noticed.

"Come on, White… what happened to Black wasn't your fault…" Big Red tried to reassure him.

"Big Red, don't… I just want to get this trip over with so I can go back home…" White frowned.

"Suit yourself…" Big Red frowned as he glanced out the window as well.

White cast a sideways glance at Big Red. He knew that he meant well, and he was grateful for that, but… it was complicated.

As far as he could remember, Dodge Junction had been his home, where he and his older brother, Black Knight, grew up alongside Big Red, Cherry Jubilee, and many other they came to know over the years. The two had loving parents, Ivory Templar and White Dove, who passed away when they were just young colts. Shortly after their deaths, both of them, as well as Big Red, went and worked on the Cherry Hill Ranch for Cherry Jubilee and her father Maraschino.

When White and Black turned 16 and 18 respectively, they joined the Royal Defense Legion, an army branch of the Royal Guards, as their father was a soldier himself. After a year of training, they were shipped off to Saddle Arabia, where a civil war was under-going.

They were placed in a platoon of four, featuring a pegasus named Avalanche, a unicorn named Nora, an albino Earth Pony named Nevec, and another Earth Pony named Rookie Blue, and both White and Black were made leading officers to lead them. For three years, a lot had happened... but nothing could compare to an incident during his fifth year of service… an incident that would forever burn itself into his mind… needless to say, White shortly retired from the army with honors and returned alone back to Dodge Junction.

Nopony there except a rare few knew why he retired from the army, but they didn't press the matter. White soon went back to work on the ranch under Cherry, who had recently inherited the place, and things went back to normal… or at least, close to it. White felt he had seen quite enough of the outside world after those five years in the army, but Big Red saw things differently.

Soon the train arrived in Vanhoover. As soon as the doors opened, Big Red was the first once out, lugging a barrel of cherries on his back with ease.

"Ah, smell that city air!" He smiled. "Good stuff!"

"Yay." White said listlessly as he followed, toying with the pendant around his neck.

"Hey, look there!" Big Red smiled, spotting the merchant they were supposed to sell to.

"Hey, pal, I brought the cherries ya ordered for your stand." Big Red declared.

"Ah, wonderful. How much for them, one bit a pound?" The merchant suggested.

"One?!" Big Red sneered. "Good sir, these cherries were home-grown by Cherry Jubilee and myself! You ain't find cherries of finer qualities elsewhere! They are easily worth three bits per pound."

"Three bits?!" The merchant gasped. "Where do you think you are, Canterlot? Nopony around here will pay that much for some measly cherries!"

"What?! Oh…" Big Red set down the barrel of cherries and glanced back at White, "You might wanna go check out the sights. This is gonna take a while. Meet ya back at the hotel?"

"Sure." White shrugged.

"Good." Big Red nodded as he turned to the merchant, "Now ya see here…"

White rolled his eyes as Big Red tries to haggle with the merchant. The big guy took a lot of pride in his cherries, especially ones grown on the ranch belonging to a certain crush of his.

The only question was: what was he to do for the rest of the day while Red tries to get more bits for the cherries. His answer soon came as he spotted a small tavern, _'The Watering Hole'_.

"Well, I ain't got nothing better to do…" White sighed.

He entered the tavern, as he took a seat at the counter.

"One sarsaparilla twist, please." He told the bartender.

"Sarsaparilla? You're not from around here, are you?"

White turned in the direction of the speaker. It was a pretty Earth Pony mare, with a black mane and a light blue coat. Her Cutie Mark was a gust of wind.

"Actually, I'm from Dodge Junction." White answered.

"Way out there, huh?" The mare nodded. "Is it nice?"

"Best place I know." White declared, as the bartender gave him his drink. "I'm White Knight, by the way."

"Silver Wind." The mare replied. "So, what brings you so far from home?"

"My friend, Big Red and business." White declared. "We had cherries to deliver and Big Red wanted to see the city, so he dragged me along for the ride."

"Hey, it's not so bad here." Silver declared. "I've lived here my whole life. Take it from me, it's a great place to be."

"Maybe you're right." White declared. "Maybe I should give this place a chance..."

"You do that." Silver smiled. "Nice Cutie Mark, by the way. Are you a Royal Guardspony, or something?"

"Oh, uh..." White glanced at his unique solar eclipse cutie mark with the blue eye. "I used to be. I'm just a work-hand at Cherry Hill Ranch now..."

"No kidding?" Silver smiled. "Never met a soldier before. Where did ya serve?"

"Saddle Arabia." White answered. "Spent four years before transferring to Canterlot and then retired."

"Retired?" Silver raised a brow, "Why did you leave?"

"It's a long story…" White muttered, his mood suddenly dampening. "And please don't take this the wrong way, but I rather not talk about it."

"Oh… okay, I understand." Silver nodded, as she checked her watch. "I have to head for home anyways. It was nice meeting you, White."

"You too, Silver." White smiled, a little enlightened by Silver's smile.

After Silver left, White downed the rest of his drink. Acknowledging that Big Red might be wondering where he was, White decided to leave.

As he walked down the streets all by his lonesome, dusk starting to descend. However, as he did, he soon heard a struggle close by.

"Get away from me!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Silver?" White gasped, heading in the direction of the voice. As he rounded into an alley, he found Silver cornered by two thugs.

"What's the matter, sweet cheeks?" One of them smirked, waving a crossbow at her. "We just wanna have some fun with ya."

"Yeah, fun." His shorter companion chortled.

"HEY!"

The two thugs and Silver glanced at the origin of the voice, as White stepped down the alleyway.

"Step away from the lady." White declared.

"Mind your own business, pal." The tall thug glared.

"That lady happens to be a friend of mine." White declared. "So what happens to her _is_ my business."

"Your funeral, buddy." The shorter one smirked. "Yaaah!"

The shorter thug charged at White, who quickly downed him with a roundhouse kick.

"Ready to call it quits?" White asked the taller thug, silently grateful that his military training still served him well.

"You wish." The thug fired his crossbow.

White dodged the arrow, then tackled the thug before he could reload, knocking the crossbow from his hooves. The two wrestled on the ground as White had the thug pinned... only to feel an agonizing pain in his abdomen. The thug had pulled a knife, and jabbed him in the abdomen. It didn't hit any vital organs or what-nots...but it still hurts like Tartarus.

"Yaargh!" White screamed as the thug pushed him off.

"Gotcha now, ya-" Before the thug could finish his taunt, White instantly pulled the bloodied knife from his wound and threw it into one of his legs, "GAH!"

The thug recoiled, holding his stabbed leg, when he hears a cocking of a crossbow. He looked on in horror as White held his crossbow in one hoof, while his other front hoof was on his wound.

"Now, would you kindly leave this lady alone, before I go and do something that I cannot be held responsible for…" White threatened with grit in his voice.

The taller thug gulped as he ran off… but he didn't get far as he was soon hit in the back of the head with a flung crossbow, courtesy of White.

"Maybe that'll... teach ya to... treat a lady right... oh man, that smarts…" White groaned, holding his wound.

"White!" Silver rushed over. "You're hurt!"

"Just a scratch..." White winced.

"Scratch, nothing!" Silver frowned. "Come on. My place isn't too far from here..."

Silver helped White to his feet, and they made their to a small loft apartment. Once they were inside, Silver eased him onto the couch.

"Hang on." She told White. "I've got some bandages around her somewhere."

Silver found the bandages, and started wrapping up White's gash.

"You do know what you did back there was pretty crazy, right?" She asked. "Risking your life for a mare you barely know?"

"Well, where I come from, we're taught to defend a lady's honor, no matter what." White smiled. "Especially one as pretty as you."

"Oh, um... thanks." Silver blushed. "Don't get me wrong, though. I'm glad you did it. You're my hero, White."

As Silver finished wrapping the bandages, her hooves remained on White's side, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Well, uh..." White chuckled nervously. "I guess this makes us even."

"Yeah, guess so." Silver smiled awkwardly.

"Nice patch job, by the way." White declared.

"Thanks." Silver grinned. "I'm something of a herbalist healer."

"Seriously?" White raised his eyebrows. "Don't see many of those around."

"It's my calling." Silver shrugged. "Here, let me get you something to drink."

Silver went into the kitchen. As White laid on the couch, he glanced around the loft. He had to admit, the place was real fancy. It was spacious and modern, with fancy furnishings and architecture. Silver wondered how much a place like that would cost. However, his eyes caught the sight of papers on a nearby table. White picked one up and it read "Homeowners tax: Overdue."

White frowned, as he looked at another paper. It too also said "Overdue". He adjusted himself as he then proceeded to look through all the papers. Much to his dismay, each and one of them were un-paid and/or overdue bills.

"What are you doing?"

White glanced up to see Silver, holding two mugs.

"Oh… um…I was just looking around, and I noticed the papers on the table..." White rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Oh, it's fine…" Silver sighed, as she sat down aside him, setting his and her mug down on the table. "Just some bills..."

"Silver, are you having money problems?" White asked.

"You could say that." Silver groaned, "It's just that business has been real slow for the past couple of months, and the bills just kept piling up. I'm only days away from being evicted…"

"Wow…I'm really sorry to hear that…" White frowned.

"No, it's fine, White… I'm sure I'll be able to figure something out… somehow…" Silver muttered, letting out a pained sigh.

White felt a pang in his heart. He couldn't bear to see this beautiful mare upset… if only there was something he could do to make it better…

Fortunately, as if it was an instinct, something did come to mind in White's head.

"Well…" White began, "I might have an idea, if it helps… back home in Dodge Junction, I own a homestead. Me and my brother inherited it when my parents passed…and there's plenty of room… so… maybe you could come to Dodge Junction… with me?

Silver's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Silver gasped. "White… we just met! And you're already asking me to move in with you?"

"Now, don't get the wrong idea." White said hastily. "I ain't lookin' to take advantage, or nuthin'. I'm just doing the chivalrous thing by helping a mare in need."

"Lemme guess: that's what you're taught back home?" Silver smiled.

"Sure is." White smiled, "And don't you worry none about rent… at least, until you get back on your hooves."

"Really?" Silver smiled. "Thanks. You're a lifesaver... in more ways then one."

"Hey, it's the gentlecoltly thing to do." White declared.

"Wow…I've never met a stallion like you before, White." Silver scooted closer to him. "You're one of a kind."

"Aw, now you're makin' me blush." White chuckled.

"Good." Silver nuzzled against him. "Get some color in those cheeks."

"Um, okay…" White blushed harder, trying to keep his wings from popping out.

It was not a particularly cold night, but the two found themselves nuzzling closer and closer together.

Soon, White let out a yawn.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Long day…"

"Time for bed, I think." Silver smiled. "Come on."

"Beg pardon?" White gulped.

"Well, I can't expect the stallion who saved my life and offered me a place to stay to sleep on a couch, can I?" Silver declared. "It's downright ungrateful!"

"Well, when you put it that way..." White shrugged.

Silver leaded White to a quaint bedroom, as the mare climbed into her bed, beckoning White to join.

"Come on, White, there's room for one more…" Silver grinned seductively.

White gulped as he noted the amorous look on Silver's face.

_'Looks like my night's just getting started.'_ He thought, as he joined her.

As soon as he did, Silver soon captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. White was initially caught off guard, as his wings sprouted like rakes when stepped on…but immediately, he soon melt into it, as he took the lead…

_The following morning…_

It was lightly snowing outside, as White and Silver laid in bed, with the White's hooves wrapped around Silver's abdomen and his head on her shoulder. The two were blissfully in slumberland when…

***KNOCK KNOCK***

A loud knock at the door echoed through the loft. White groaned as he got up, leaving Silver in bed still asleep as he slowly trotted to the door. He opened it, only to see a peeved Big Red.

"Red?" White gasped.

"White! Where in Sam Hill have ya been?!" Big Red demanded. "Ah told ya to meet me back at the hotel!"

"Oh... right... Red, I'm sorr-" White stuttered.

"Oh mah gosh, what happened to you?!" Big Red gasped, noticing White's wounds.

"Well, you see, I was drinking at this bar and..." White started.

"Aw, forget that! You have any idea how worried sick Ah was?" Big Red asked. "Ah thought something horrifically bad happened to you. Ah lit'rally spent all night asking around if anypony'd seen a white Pegasus 'round here. Yet here ya are... whose place is this anyways?"

"White? Is everything alright-oh my..."

Big Red glanced around and saw Silver Wind slowly walking out. He was shocked by how beautiful she was. Silver in turn was shocked by the stallion's big size.

"Who's this?" They both asked at once.

"Red, this is Silver Wind... we met last night." White said nervously. "Silver, this is my best friend, Big Red."

"Pleased to meet you." Silver held out a hoof.

"Um, likewise..." Big Red shook her hoof awkwardly.

"Silver's going to be coming back with us to Dodge Junction." White declared.

"She is?" Big Red repeated.

"Yes." White nodded, as he turned to Silver, "How much time do you need to pack?"

"Not long... and the sooner I get to your place, the better." Silver smiled, as she pecked White on the cheek.

As she went back to her room. Big Red ogled at her retreating flanks.

As soon as she was out of the room, Big Red glanced at White with a wide smirk.

"…What?" White asked.

"Ya know what…" Big Red smiled.

"Not really…" White stated. "How did things goes with the merchant?"

"Forget the merchant, man!" Big Red chuckled, "What in Equestria happened last night that you met a sexy mare like that?!" He gestured to where Silver went.

"It's a long story, Red…" White declared, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "But to cut it short, she was days from being evicted, and I decided to help her out by offering her a room at my home…"

"And Ah take it that she wanted to _repay_ ya for yer kindness…" Big Red smirked mischievously. "You sly dog…"

"I didn't intend to sleep with her, Red… it's just… the way she looked at me last night, with those gorgeous gold eyes… and that beautiful smile…" White sighed contently.

"Well, good for ya, pal." Big Red chuckled as he slapped him hard on the back, "Getting' yerself a foxy city mare, right off the gecko! When can Ah expect a weddin' from ya two?"

"Wedding?!" White repeated, as he frowned. "Don't you get any ideas, Red! What happened between me and Silver was just a one-time deal. From here on out, I am just offering her a place to stay till she can afford to live on her own. That is all."

"Sure..." Big Red smirked, "That's what they all say…heck, ya remind me of that Leonard feller from _Big Buck Theory_, when he fell in love with Penny."

"Oh, like you can talk, Big Red. Why haven't you asked out Cherry Jubilee yet, hmm?" White challenged.

"Wh-huh... Ah dunno whatcha talkin' about!" Big Red stuttered.

"Sure you don't." White chuckled. "How about ya don't hassle me about Silver, and I won't hassle ya about Cherry."

Big Red pouted with a 'hmph'.

Silver came out with a full-loaded suitcase.

"Okay." She smiled. "Ready to go."

"Please, allow me ta take that heavy suitcase." Big Red offered.

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to-" Silver started.

"It's the least Ah can do ta help mah best friend's lady friend!" Big Red smiled, taking the suitcase.

"Your friend's as much a gentlecolt as you are." Silver smiled at White. "Thanks again for this." She nuzzled against him. "I promise I'll make it _very_ worth your while..."

"I, uh... okay." White blushed. _'Maybe Big Red has a point after all...'_ He thought.

_Three years later..._

It was a warm summer day in Dodge Junction, so warm in fact that most ponies would be at home, trying to remain cool.

But today happened to be a momentous day for a certain couple, as in one of the rooms at the local hospital, Silver had recently given birth to White's son, whom he had named Shine Paladin, as per tradition amongst Paladin colts.

Not long after Silver had moved to Dodge Junction, having joined White and Big Red on the train ride back, Silver had already endeared herself to the community (and likewise), and she and White had started courting, their love blossoming from that supposed "one-night stand". It soon culminated in their marriage, and eventually Silver's pregnancy.

White looked at his son with pride and tears.

"Hello, Shine." He smiled as he took his son into his hooves. "Welcome to the world."

Shine cooed, looking up at his father with his blue eyes, as he pawed at White's locket (which now contained a picture of White and Silver on their wedding night), fascinated by it's sheen.

"You're meant for great things, my boy." White whispered. "I just know it."

Big Red then entered, joined by Cherry Jubilee. The relationship hadn't changed much between the two since Silver came to Dodge Junction… but it became more obvious that the two were madly in love with each other… not that they saw it.

"There he is!" Big Red smiled. "Say 'hi' ta uncle Red, li'l critter!"

White handed Shine over to him. The little foal giggled as he rubbed his hoof against Big Red's beard.

"Oh mah gosh, he's so tiny…" Big Red chuckled. "He's got yer eyes, White. Great big blue ones."

"You're so good with him." Cherry smiled. "I bet you'd make a great father someday, Red..."

"Uhh... thanks, miss Cherry." Big Red blushed.

"Who'd have thought that one day in Vanhoover could have brought about so much?" Silver mused.

"It was fate, my love." White kissed Silver. "Destiny brought us together."

"Well then, thank you destiny." Silver grinned.

"And thank you, me!" Big Red boasted. "White would have never left the ranch if not for me!"

"Whatever you say, Red…" White chuckled, secretly forever grateful to his best friend.

_Twenty-five years later..._

It had been a long road for him… but there he was, moments from being married to the mare of his life.

Shine stood outside the wedding hall, his wedding to the princess of the sun, Celestia, mere moments away. His best men Big Red, Blueblood, and Gothic were doing last minute preparations as Shine glanced at the silver heart locket, given to him long ago by his parents shortly before their untimely death.

The Pegasus could not help but let a tear roll down his cheek as he opened it and looked at the picture of his parents' smiling faces on their wedding day.

"Mom, dad." He whispered. "I know you'll always be watching over me. Thanks for giving me so much. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here. And I hope me and Celestia will experience the joys of love like you have…"

"Shine, are ya ready ta get hitched or what?!" Big Red called to Shine.

"Coming, Red…" Shine chuckled, wiping his tears, as he kissed his locket before slipping it into his tux, and he headed down the aisle towards the altar… and to a brand new chapter of his life… brought upon by love blossomed so long ago…

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	18. Love Is A Many Splendored Thing

**Love, Equestria Style**

**Chapter Eighteen: Love Is A Many Splendored Thing**

_(This takes place a while after "Growing Pains")_

Hearts and Hooves Day had come again. But not just any Hearts and Hooves Day; This was the thousandth anniversary of the holiday, so to celebrate, a massive party was being held in the gardens of Canterlot Castle, with any and all couples invited.

It seemed like every couple in Equestria had indeed answered the summons. Twilight Sparkle and her friends had all come, along with their husbands and offspring (many of whom had brought their own special someponies), as did Spitfire and Soarin', and the whole royal extended family was in attendance.

"A pleasure to see you, as always, Twilight." Celestia smiled. "How are you and Flash doing?"

"Wonderful, thanks." Twilight smiled.

"Yep." Flash nuzzled her. "Nearly twenty-five years, and still going strong."

"That'll be us one day, cherry blossom." Shine told Celestia.

"Of that, I have no doubt." Celestia grinned.

"I only wish my mom and dad could be here." Shine smiled softly, as he pulled out his locket, and opened it to look at the picture. "They would had loved you and Miracle…"

"Wherever your parents are now, I'm sure they're proud of you, and know how happy you are." Celestia assured.

"Thanks, cherry blossom" Shine smiled.

They shared a kiss, but got their necklaces tangled. They laughed heartedly as they untangled themselves.

Meanwhile, Dusk and his wife Dazzle were getting refreshments. After an engagement lasting nearly two years, they had finally tied the knot, and Dazzle was currently pregnant. At the moment, she was satiating her cravings with _hors d'oeuvres_. Just then, their friends Crab Apple and Honeysuckle joined them.

"Hey, guys." Crab smiled.

"Hi!" Honeysuckle beamed.

"Well, you two look pretty happy." Dusk noted. "What's going on?"

"Crab proposed!" Honeysuckle squealed, showing off a new wing ring.

"Oh, congratulations!" Dazzle gasped.

"Took you long enough, pal." Dusk jabbed Crab.

"I was waitin' for the right moment." Crab shrugged. "And I found it."

"You don't hear me complaining." Honeysuckle nuzzled Crab.

"Looks like you'll be joining the married club soon." Dazzle smiled. "Maybe even the parent club..."

"Yeah, maybe..." Crab blushed.

"Who's to say?" Honeysuckle shrugged nervously.

In another area of the gardens, the Napoleon brothers and their mares were gathered, celebrating Lars' recent engagement to Lyra.

"Congrats, bro!" Vinny cheered.

"Proposing while at a bar?" Sonny noted. "Not quite what I expected from Mr. Smarty-Hooves..."

"Yeah, the bar scene is usually Vinny's gimmick." Murray pointed out.

"Well, I didn't want to overwhelm my lady by my kind of proposal…" Lars smirked.

"Yeah, like having it carved in a mountain! Via magic lasers no less!" Salt asked.

"Yeah, though the proposal had a weird ending…'Lyra Heartsrings, will you marry Aaauuuggghhh...'" Caboose frowned. "That carver should have stuck to the script..."

"Uh, Caboose, dear, he was having a heart attack." Daring pointed out.

"Then why would he bothered to carve Aaauuuggghhh? He could have just said it." Caboose stammered.

"He was probably trying to call for help." Daring told him.

"Help carving?" Caboose frowned. "Isn't that his job?"

"Never change, Caboose." Daring rolled her eyes.

"Why would I?" Caboose asked.

"Exactly." Daring kissed.

"I don't quite know what just happened, but I love you too." Caboose kissed her back.

"It won't be long before another of us has a 'hyphen-Napoleon' added to their name." The Mayor chuckled.

"Wonder who'll be next to officially join our little family..." Murray mused.

"Me, I hope." Vinyl nuzzled against Slot. "Any time now, Slot..."

"I'm, uh... I'm workin' on it!" Slot blushed.

"Well, you might want to work on it a little harder… at the rate Salt and Redheart go at it every so often, Salt might be ready to propose to her any day now." Sonny joked.

"Hey, physical intimacy is 70 percent of every relationship. Without that, it's really not a relationship, right, babe?" Salt turned to Redheart with a sly grin.

"Oh, you…" Redheart playfully shoved Salt.

"Congratulations, little brother." Grimoire smiled.

"Thanks, Grim." Lars beamed. "I'm just glad Lyra said 'yes'."

"Like I could ever say 'no'!" Lyra smirked, as she kissed Lars. "Not to a stallion like you..."

"I'm happy for you, Lyra." Bon-Bon smirked. "I just know that me and Sonny will be coming up shortly… right, honey?" She smiled adoringly at Sonny.

"R-right." Sonny stuttered. "I'm working on the perfect proposal as my speak."

"That's my guy." Bon-Bon kissed him.

"There is something about this family, this is true." Zecora smiled. "To have so many mares want to be a part of you."

"We have excellent taste, that is also true." Grimoire replied. "How else would I have ended up with you?"

"A poet you be." Zecora chuckled. "Now, kiss me."

The two locked lips.

Meanwhile, Sleight and Chrysalis wandered through the crowd, mingling merrily. To their surprise, they crossed paths with Trixie and Smoke.

"Well, surprise, surprise." Sleight smiled. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Sleight, how are you?" Trixie grinned.

"Great." Sleight replied. "Just ask Chrys."

"A pleasure to see you again." Chrysalis nodded.

"You too, your highness." Smoke bowed.

"Not a bad party, eh?" Sleight looked.

"I suppose so." Trixie shrugged. "It's missing a little something..."

"I got an idea." Sleight declared. "How about we put on one of our classic shows, liven things up a little, just like old times?"

"You're on!" Trixie beamed.

"You don't mind, do you, Chrys?" Sleight asked.

"Of course not." Chrysalis shook her head.

"To be honest, I've always wondered what you were like back in the day." Smoke told Trixie.

"Well then, get ready to learn." Trixie smiled.

Trixie and Sleight walked in front of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleponies!" Sleight announced. "Prepare yourselves for the amazing talents of Sleight the Mystifying and Extraordinary..."

"And the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie finished.

The crowd's interest was piqued. Sleight and Trixie went into their classic act. They started with basic, like vanishing, and Sleight making animals out of his cards. Then they moved on to the big tricks. Sleight created a whirlwind of cards around them. As the whirlwind died down, the two seemed to have vanish. Then, in a puff of blue smoke, they were back, standing atop a card version of Canterlot castle.

After that, came the grand finale. Sleight created a giant heart out of cards, only for Trixie to light it aflame. As soon as the burning heart dissipated into smoke and steam, the crowd cheered.

"Still got it, huh?" Sleight smiled.

"Sure do." Trixie nodded. "I've forgotten how amazing you were..."

"And I've forgotten how incredible you were..." Sleight declared.

The two stood there, staring longingly into each others' eyes.

"Ah-hem!" Chrysalis cleared her throat.

"Oh, hey, Chrys." Sleight stiffened up, blushing. "What did you think of the show?"

"Very... eye-catching." Chrysalis declared.

"So that was you two back in the day, huh?" Smoke asked, "Man, you were quite a team back then."

"Yeah." Trixie chuckled, casting a sympathetic glance at Sleight. "But like they say, you can't go back..."

"And we wouldn't want to." Sleight nodded, as he kissed Chrysalis.

"What he said." Trixie nuzzled Smoke.

Around a quiet corner, Salt and Redheart were having a bit of a makeout session, away from both his brothers and their mares' prying eyes.

"Oh, man, Red… you have no idea how long I had been waiting for this." Salt gasped between kisses.

"Yeah… nothing like the holidays to get you in the Heart and Hooves' spirits, right, Salty?" Redheart purred.

"Dang straight. If there is anything I love more than hoofball and beating the crud out of thugs… it is lovin' my gal." Salt chuckled seductively, loosening his tie.

"That's what I love about you." Redheart grinned. "Your poetic soul."

Salt captured Redheart's mouth in another passionate kiss… only to be found by none other than Apple Polisher (Taller and more defined then he was in his youth) and with him, a green mare with an orange mane, blue eyes, and palm tree Cuti Mark. As soon as the two found them, Salt backed off of Redheart and quickly fixed his tie, trying to hide his blush as did Redheart.

"Oops!" Polisher gulped. "Sorry, we didn't know you were there!"

"No prob, kid, I- hey, I remember you." Salt realized. "You're that apple vendor from Ponyville."

"That I am." Polisher nodded, "Long time no see… Salt, was it?"

"Of course… and who's this pretty little card?" Salt grinned, turning to the mare next to Polisher, "If I didn't know any better, it seems like my advice worked."

"I'm Tropics." Tropics smiled, "Me and Po went to school together. One day, he asked me out, and I went for it. Didn't know I had you to thank for it."

"Nice to meet you." Redheart declared.

"I always hoped I'd have the chance to thank you for helping me that day." Polisher grinned, putting a hoof around his marefriend. "And here it is: Thanks!"

"You're welcome, kid. It's like I said: a mare loves a stallion with confidence." Salt nodded… before realizing something. "Come to think of it, I never got to tell you what I meant when I said 'mares will do anything'." He then wrapped a hoof around his mare, prompting her to blush. "Would you like me to fill you in?"

"No thanks." Polisher declined politely yet awkwardly. "I'd prefer to go my own route with Tropics."

"Eh, suit yourself." Salt shrugged, as he then glanced seductively at Redheart, "Now, where were we?"

"Right here." Redheart pulled Salt for more kissing.

Polisher and Tropics slowly walked away.

"I have to say, he's not as wise I remember..." Polisher declared.

Elsewhere, Vinny and Berry were strolling down a street…

"Ah, I love festivals…it is one of many events where you are free to drink as much booze as you wish and be considered as the life of the party…" Vinny mused.

"That's my idea of heaven." Berry declared.

"Mine, too." Vinny smiled.

It was then that they ran into Braeburn and Strongheart.

"Oh, hey there." Vinny declared.

"Hello." Braeburn tipped his hat. "You here for the H&H party?"

"We sure are." Berry nodded.

"Us too." Strongheart declared.

"Hey, I think I know you two…Mayor Braeburn and Chief Strongheart from Appleloosa, right?" Vinny guessed.

"That'll be us!" Braeburn smirked.

"And you two are here… together?" Vinny asked with a raised brow, "As a couple?"

"Well, yeah." Strongheart nodded with a blush, "After the peace treaty between our two tribes, Braeburn and I got to know each other... quite well."

"Yep." Braeburn smiled. "Real well, actually."

"Oh, how sweet, isn't it, Vinny?" Berry smiled.

Vinny remained silent for a moment.

"A pony and a buffalo? Together? As a couple?" Vinny frowned.

"Got a problem with interspecies relations, pardner?" Braeburn glared.

"Oh, no." Vinny shook his head. "It's just... not something you see every day. A dragon and pony, for sure, but a pony and a buffalo?"

"Well, I'll admit, it does seem rather odd." Braeburn tipped his hat, "But I guess love works in strange ways."

"Besides, it's what does it matter what we are on the outside?" Strongheart declared. "What matters is the love we have on the inside."

"She has a point." Berry told Vinny.

"I guess so." Vinny nodded. "Good luck to the both of you…"

"Thank ya kindly." Braeburn nodded. "C'mon Heart, let's get us some refreshments."

"Coming, dear." Strongheart smiled.

"I always thought he was gay." Vinny frowned. "Guess I owe a thousand bits... to Caboose."

In another part of town, after more congratulations were extended to Lars and Lyra, Slot and Vinyl were taking a romantic stroll.

"So, Vinyl, babe… how you think I should do my mane?" Slot asked, rubbing his mane, restored from being burned off by Sonny. "I mean, I always loved the slick bangs that made me look bad-flank… but then again, the buzz cut look made me look professional."

"I dunno, Slot… that buzz cut look made you look like a psychopathic serial killer." Vinyl admitted, "Not that it ain't hot or anything…but it kinda creeped me out."

"Well, killing is part of my talent. I wasn't called Manslaughter for nothing." Slot chuckled.

"I always thought it was because you were into heavy metal." Vinyl shrugged.

"Eh, I dabble a bit." Slot sighed, "I am more of a rock-"

Slot ran smack dab into a blue box blocking their path.

"What the...?" Slot frowned, rubbing his face, "Who the heck placed a blue box in the middle of a street?"

Doctor Whooves and Derpy then ran by.

"Ah, there it is!" Doctor Whooves smiled, as he turned to Derpy, "I told ya I haven't lost it!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything, Doc." Derpy giggled.

"Is this yours?" Slot frowned, pointing at the box. "Mind moving it outta the way? Because I have low tolerance for roadblocks."

"Somepony's pushy, isn't he?" Derpy frowned.

"It isn't you. Slot just… has a unique way of expressing his anger." Vinyl rolled her eyes.

"Well, hang on." Dr. Whooves declared, opening the box, as he then gestured to Derpy, "Ladies first."

"Thank you." Derpy nodded, giving a nuzzle to the doctor as she entered the box, soon followed by the doctor.

"Bye!" Derpy waved.

"Bye?" Vinyl asked. "What's she talking about?"

There was a grinding, whooshing noise…

"Allonsy!" Doctor Whooves declared.

And just like that, the box vanished, leaving Slot and Vinyl stupefied.

"...I did not just see that." Slot declared.

"Neither did I..." Vinyl agreed.

Meanwhile, Big McIntosh and Cheerilee were gazing at the stars together.

"What a beautiful night." Cheerilee sighed.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed.

"And such wonderful company." Cheerilee nuzzled her husband.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

"Enough talk." Cheerilee pulled Big Mac into a kiss.

Not too far away, Rarity and Orion were enjoying the sights.

"Canterlot seems even better than I remember." Orion declared.

"Oh, really?" Rarity asked. "How so?"

"Because you're here with me." Orion beamed.

"Who can argue with that logic?" Rarity nuzzled him.

Meanwhile, Blueblood was on one of the castle balconies with Dusty.

"There was a time when I considered a simple pleasure like this beneath me." Blueblood declared. "Thanks to you, I've come to see so many things differently."

"Oh, you give me too much credits, Blue." Dusty smiled, "All I did was motivating you to become a better pony… though I fear I might had overdone it a little when you tried to strangle Nalik."

"Well, for you, I would murder the world." Blueblood smiled, "That's Penny Dreadful by the way. I love you so much, Dusty."

"I love you too." Dusty snuggled against him.

Down below, Pinkie Pie and Berry Fizzy were the life of the party, whipping the crowd into a frenzy. Rainbow Dash and Thunder Clap was among the ones really getting into it. Pinkie had been hired to organize the party, and had done a top-notch job as usual.

"Best! Party! Ever!" Pinkie cheered.

"Thanks to the best party planner ever." Cherry smiled.

"Aww!" Pinkie hugged him. "You're the best husband ever!"

Up above, Rainbow and Thunder were performing an aerial breakdancing duet.

"This is how ya do it!" Rainbow cheered.

"That's my girl!" Thunder chuckled, pulling her in close.

They kissed passionately, the crowd cheering them on.

Not all ponies were so deeply into the party spirit. Some, like Applejack and Caramel, and Fluttershy and Forrest were lounging about the garden.

"Now this is what I call a romantic moment." Caramel sighed.

"Boy howdy." Applejack agreed, pecking him on the nose.

"It's so peaceful here." Fluttershy whispered.

"The better for us to enjoy each other's company." Forrest wrapped her in his wings.

On one of the clouds overlooking the gardens, Soarin and Spitfire were enjoying each others' company.

"Got you a drink, babe." Soarin' offered Spitfire a glass.

"Thanks, hon." Spitfire imbibed the liquid... then immediately spat it out. "Is that a 'recurring gag'?!"

"Gotcha!" Soarin' teased.

Spitfire leapt at Soarin', playfully attacking him.

"Okay, I give!" Soarin' chuckled.

"Yeah, you do." Spitfire kissed him.

Mist and Blue Blazes, and Constell and Luxury had opted for a quiet time by the fountain, enjoying some punch.

"A toast." Mist declared. "To all of us finding love, to Blue Blazes' new bar, and Luxury passing law school."

"That's my clever beau." Constell nuzzled against Luxury.

"Thanks, darling." Luxury beamed, kissing her on the cheek..

"Great toast, Mist." Blue held up a bottle. "More punch?"

"From you, my handsome bartender? Definitely." Mist grinned. "How about a little pucker, too?"

"You got it." Blue kissed her.

Meanwhile, Big Red and Cherry Jubilee were strolling through the gardens. Big Red picked a night flower and gave it to her.

"Fer you, pretty lady." He smiled.

"Oh, Red." Cherry blushed. "When I'm with you, I feel twenty years younger."

"Same here, darlin'." Big Red nuzzled her.

Luna and Gothic were standing another balcony, watching all the ponies below.

"How wonderful." Luna smiled. "To think, there was once a time when I feared nopony liked my night."

"I always did." Gothic smiled, "And I will never stop loving it."

"I know." Luna chuckled. "And for that, I shall reward you."

Luna kissed Gothic deeply.

Meanwhile, Sazh and Wizel, having joined Sleight and Chrysalis, were enjoying the celebration. While Wizel was off doing his own things, Sazh walked around, seeing couples doing romantic things together. For a Changeling like him, it was like being at an endless buffet.

"My, there is a lot of love here." Sazh sighed, almost intoxicated by the levels of romance. If he were to eat any more love, he would go into a love-induced coma and die of love poisoning.

Wizel came by, with none other than Aloe and Lotus, the spa ponies from Ponyville, his hooves on both of their shoulders.

"Look who I found!" He smiled. "These lovely ladies tell me they'd like to get to know us Changelings a bit better! Care to join us?"

"I, uh..." Sazh gulped.

"This one is cute." Aloe smiled. "He will be mine, I think."

"Th-thanks." Sazh blushed as Aloe took his hoof.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a very entertaining evening…" Wizel mused.

On another balcony, Shining Armor and Cadance looked down on the festivities.

"Isn't it amazing?" Shining smiled. "So many couples down there..."

"And all of them in love." Cadance sighed. "As the princess of love, I couldn't be happier."

"And as your husband, I couldn't be happier." Shining kissed her. "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, darling."

"And you too, my love." Cadance beamed. "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day to everypony, in fact."

**The End.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
